


The Show Must Go On

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [11]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Cuddles, Doctors, F/M, Friendship, Illness, Love, Medical, Protection, Support, Swearing, Worry, ill, manflu, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: Hoping to meet with Taron for a quick dinner as they both happened to be in Paris at the same time for work, Robyn was taken back by the phone call she received from Taron's publicist Lyndsey, explaining that he was ill and very ill.Without even questioning it, Robyn rushes to be by his side, to care and look after him as he pushes his body to the limit during his promotional tour.The Show Must Go On is the next story in the Robyn and Taron series and follows on from where Killer Queen left off.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Original Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 60
Kudos: 23





	1. “There is a great difference between worry and concern. A worried person sees a problem, and a concerned person solves a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely's.  
> I am back with the next story in the Robyn and Taron series.  
> Thank you all for the continued reads and kudos on my series. It's so amazing to have such a wonderful reception to my series.  
> Hope you all enjoy this one.  
> Suze xx  
> *Disclaimer - I don't know Taron and this is just fiction and any medical details I research thoroughly before using*

Robyn was worried. When she stepped off the podium after giving her presentation on the Irish curriculum for Early Years Education at the childcare conference in Paris, she automatically checked her phone to see if Taron had messaged her about their possible dinner plans for the evening but instead of a message from him, she had five missed calls from Lyndsey and immediately rang her back. Once Robyn managed to talk to Lyndsey after her third attempt to call her, she heard the anxious tones of his publicist’s voice.

“He is hiding it from me Robyn but I know him too well and he has been burying it for at least two if not three days.”

Taken aback by how troubled Lyndsay was, begging Robyn to come and see Taron for herself, as he refused to listen to anything Lyndsey had to say, getting nothing but angry at her for even suggesting that he was sick. Robyn had apologised to Emma, explaining that something was wrong with Taron and she had to go. Thankfully Robyn knew once she had completed her obligatory presentation, she wasn’t really needed for the rest of the afternoon and Emma had told her to go, her manager knowing she wouldn’t have been able to stop her work colleague when it came down to anything to do with the Welshman and satisfied she had fulfilled her obligations for the Saturday conference, Emma was happy to let Robyn go.

Robyn wished she had worn her converse and not heels as she sat in the taxi on her way to the hotel where Taron’s current interviews were taking place as she had literally run from the conference centre to a main road in Paris to try and hail a taxi and now her feet were killing her and with her knees shaking with nervous anticipation, it wasn’t helping her poor feet. Neither was the dark navy pinstripe suit she wore and she was feeling warm and overheated in the back of the car, the Spring weather in Paris warm and muggy but the formal wear was necessary for the presentation she had been a part of and she wasn’t taking a detour to get to her hotel first so had to make do with the warm suit and high heels to go and see Taron.

She had followed Taron’s travels and promotion very closely through social media but also by talking with him as often as they could. The time difference when he arrived in Japan, had woken her during the middle of the night twice, Taron apologising profusely when he realised she had been sleeping but Robyn was happy to talk to him, listening to his excited tones which only increased as he finally got his hands on some fried chicken from Korea when his tour moved there.

He was even more elated when they visited China and the movie had received a wonderous reception from the critics and fans, telling tales of more food he had tired, hilarious games he had taken part in and staying up drinking sake and singing karaoke, which he paid dearly for the next day.

He was just as excited when he got to visit Sydney again and had filled Robyn in on all of the antics himself and Matthew got up to, even Colin joining in with the laughter during the trio’s day of interviews, Robyn smiling as she heard the happiness in his voice. Sure, he sounded a little tired but he was always in good form and full of animated chat, not even noticing at one point that once again he had woken Robyn up with the time difference until half way through their call.

She had watched every interview that had surfaced and laughed at his escapade’s with Colin, the older man rolling his eyes as the younger made a few jokes at his expense and frowned when some interviews focused on her relationship with Taron. During one particular table panel in L.A as a question was asked about them, she saw his eyes change colour so quickly and the pure annoyance he was feeling clearly on his face, she thought he was going to storm off the stage. It was a horrendous and inappropriate question he was asked about their sexual involvement and if the CPR was just an act to cover for their long-term hidden personal relationship. With the way the panel had been cut together, Robyn was sure it was Lyndsey or Taron himself who put a halt to the questions immediately, the person who had asked the question completely over stepping their boundaries, as in the next part of the interview, Taron had taken his jacket off whereas before he was still wearing it. Robyn knew Taron was more than willing to talk about their relationship, even telling him to do it herself and not avoid the question but there was a point where even Taron felt under attack with questions he was asked and when he had spoken to her on the phone once they figured the time difference out, she could hear the frustration and irritation in his voice. She managed to get his mind off it by talking about her impromptu flour fight in work with the children, making him giggle and talk about the one they had had together which completely lifted his mood by the time they ended the call.

Naturally the travelling and constant working showed on his face and once the tour had moved to America, she could also hear the strain in his voice at one point ending the phone call she had with him because his voice sounded overworked and extremely tired and it wasn’t long before that over tiredness appeared on his face and although he tried to hide a yawn behind a cup in one interview for Good Morning America, Robyn easily caught it. It was his traveling around Europe during the end of his second week of promoting the movie that his change in mood and persona really and obviously transformed.

It was easy to know which interviews happened on the same day, Robyn using Taron’s clothes to judge which ones happened one after the other and the day he wore his blue cardigan and white t-shirt was the beginning of his complete personality turn around. It was before they had travelled to France, the tour stopping in Germany for a night. The once happy Taron became withdrawn and quiet, the dark circles under his eyes which were expected, now deep crevices on his cheeks making his whole face look hollow and almost sickly looking. Robyn knew Taron still gave his all even when he was thoroughly exhausted and always managed to keep smiling or make a smart remake, a laugh or a joke but he was giving nothing except robotic like answers, leaving a lot of the talking to Matthew as they sat together and he was constantly drinking from a bottle of water. Nothing new for Taron, the endless talking easily dried out his throat but the fact that he wasn’t talking and still milling the water into him was out of character for him. When Robyn had tried to call him, he didn’t answer the phone but text her back explaining he was completely caught up with interviews and promised to call her back when he could, though he never did, another text coming through apologising saying he fell asleep or got caught up with a photoshoot or question and answer session. Even their contact that day had been through text although it was pretty one sided as Taron had yet to answer her back about their dinner that evening. It had been three days since she had actually spoken to him and heard his voice.

So when Lyndsey had contacted her to tell her that Taron was sickest she had ever seen him, to the point where he was almost keeling over with a cough and not eating or drinking, Robyn didn’t hesitate to get into a taxi to go to him.

“He is cranky as fuck, refusing to listen to me and pretending everything is ok and while he acts like it is for the camera, off camera I can see how he is lying to me. He won’t listen to me, won’t stop to take a break, insists on ploughing through but his whole body is held in this stiff position where it looks like if he even moves an inch, he will crumble. I have seen Taron go through a lot, but I am really worried Robyn. He is pale, sweating, breathing hard and his voice is desperately hoarse.” Lyndsey took a quick breath. “There is only one person in this world who Taron will listen too and that is you.”

Robyn could hear the desperation in Lyndsey’s voice and the not so subtle hint that she really needed her to go and see Taron because he was being stubborn and surly and a typical man. When Robyn told Lyndsey that she would be there within the next forty-five minutes, Lyndsey was silent in shock for a few seconds before she thanked her profusely, telling Robyn she would be waiting outside the hotel for her and to ignore the fans outside.

Robyn had never even factored in the possibility of fans or the media waiting outside the hotel and as the taxi pulled up to the hotel, Robyn had no idea how she was going to pick Taron’s publicist from the crowd or even see her over all the heads in front of her. After paying the taxi driver, Robyn got out of the car and stood back allowing it to leave before she figured out her next move. There were security guards positioned at the doors to the hotel and the black cars out the front were obviously the ones laid out for the cast but as far as Robyn was aware this hotel was actually the same one that Taron was staying in that night, Lyndsey taking away some travelling for him by booking him into the same hotel where the interviews were taking place, even though it might not be the most luxurious one, it gave him more time to rest up after a full day of press.

As Robyn stood behind the crowd, she took a breath and walked around to the left edge of the footpath and gathering of people, hoping to find a gap that she could get through so she could try and get a glimpse of Lyndsey but she was having no luck and as she manoeuvred through the fans and group standing outside the hotel, even though she didn’t speak French, she could understand the points and stares that were coming her way and was starting to feeling slightly uncomfortable at being noticed, really feeling at a loss of not seeing Lyndsey immediately and becoming more desperate to get to Taron. She was normally comforted by his hand when she was in a crowd like this, especially a crowd that was becoming more aware of what she looked like and who she was and the fact that she was standing there in the open made her heart flutter a little with nerves and she could definitely hear her name echo through the all the people standing around her. It was only when she blinked as a flash went off that she realised not only was the assembly of people filled with fans but with some press and media and another blinding flash went off in her direction. That flutter soon became a harder thump and she could feel herself getting uneasy as more people started to recognise her and whispered her name, more photo’s being taken of her as she stood frozen on the footpath.

She jumped a little as her phone rang. She pulled it from her large handbag and was glad to see it was Lyndsey.

“Hey I am outside.”

“Me too. I can’t see you.” Taron’s publicist still sounded distressed; her words spoken fast.

“I am behind the crowd.”

“Come around to the right side of the fans and media and I will get you through.”

Robyn listened to the end call tone and with Lyndsey ending the call so quickly, Robyn was beginning to fret now too. Lyndsey always appeared with a calm and collected persona, her focus on her job but now she sounded completely frazzled. Robyn made herself walk calmly around to the right side of the crowd again and managed to squeeze herself in through the people, ignoring the looks of animosity she was receiving from the young girls and the whispered of French around her, standing right in front of the barrier that blocked everyone from the hotel entrance.

“Robyn! There you are!” She looked up to see Lyndsey practically running towards her with a security guard on her heels.

He got the crowd to move back quickly, speaking rapid French and once there was enough room, opened the barrier to let Robyn in, Lyndsey grabbing her hand and pulling her hard away from the crowd and towards the hotel, without even a hello or hug as she normally greeted Robyn with. Even with her back turned to the throng of media and press, Robyn could see the flare from a camera flash roll over her and hated that her picture was being taken in such an underhand way but as Lyndsey had a very tight grip on her hand she didn’t really have a lot of time to think about it too much, especially when Lyndsey started to speak in hurried words to her.

“I have never seen him like this. Sure, I have seen him run down and ill. Always comes with the promotion but he is just so withdrawn into himself, almost forcing himself to hold in how shit he feels. I couldn’t tell you the last time he ate something and in-between interviews, his whole body is completely consumed by this horrible cough. He won’t listen to me and actually bit my head off this morning when I told him he needed to skip today and rest up but he was having none of it.”

Lyndsey was still pulling on Robyn’s hand as she spoke and Robyn was finding it hard to keep up with the pace, her heels clip clopping loudly as they rushed in through the doors of the hotel, past the reception and towards the lifts.

“Ok Lyndsey, slow down.”

“He is really sick Robyn and I am so worried about him.”

“I know that but you need to take a breath for a second. You are starting to panic.”

“He won’t let me help him. Taron always lets me help him. Always.”

Robyn turned to face the older lady and placed her hands on her shoulders, seeing in her eyes the concern as clear as day. “And you know how stubborn he can be especially when it comes to his work and please take a breath for me.” When Lyndsey gave her an exasperated sigh, Robyn frowned. “Do it.” She said a bit more sternly, glad to feel her shoulders rise under her hands. “One more.” Robyn insisted and when the lift doors opened, Lyndsey had calmed down considerably.

“Sorry.” Said Lyndsey as they stepped into the lift and she pushed four on the keypad.

“You don’t have to apologise.” Robyn moved to stand beside her in the lift. “I know how much you care about him, so naturally when he acts out of character you are going to worry about him.”

“He normally listens to me.”

“What about Matthew?”

“No luck either. Got the same very angry and irate answers back. I am hoping maybe you can get through to him. You don’t know how glad I am that you were able to come, that you are here at the same time as he is. You were ok to leave work?”

“Yeah it is fine. I was finished my presentation so I could leave.”

Once the doors of the lift opened, they were met with another three security guards but as Lyndsey flashed her pass their way, the two were let through and Robyn followed the publicist down the carpeted hallway following the signs for conference room four.

“They are in the middle of an interview but due a break afterwards for some food before they continue again.”

“How long has he been working today?”

“Since six this morning.”

“Six this morning?” Exclaimed Robyn. “It’s nearly five in the afternoon. Please tell me it’s not been constant!”

“Mostly. They had an early morning TV show followed by interviews, then a photoshoot for a magazine and then himself and Matthew have been here since eleven going through the French press one by one. There are others here from other European countries too so it is pretty full on for him.”

“What time is he due to finish?”

“It should be seven but everything is running behind because some of the interviewers needed help with translation and they are taking up extra time.”

“Did he sleep last night?”

“My gut feeling is no but of course he told he me did.”

“Of course he did.”

Lyndsey stopped outside a pair of double doors, another security guard standing outside on watch. “She is with me.” Once they were through the door, Lyndsey gestured to Robyn to keep quiet and they walked to a screen behind which they could stand to watch Taron and Matthew who were sitting in the middle of an interview.

Even though Robyn knew she had to keep a low profile and not be seen, she still side stepped a little so she could see him better and immediately her heart dropped out of her stomach. It was the worst she had ever seen Taron look and that was including the first time she met him. He looked thoroughly exhausted, his face completely miserable even though he was trying to hide it with the fakest smile she had ever seen on his lips and the laugh he gave was so forced, it made Robyn cringe. She had never heard him laugh like that before and as he lifted the bottle from between his legs to take a sip of water it was either to avoid answering the question that was asked or as Lyndsey had said, to hold in the cough that was desperate to leave his body and his shoulders shook with the struggle of keeping the cough in. She could also see how Lyndsay had explained how he was holding himself too and Taron sat so straight in the chair, it looked so unnatural and uncomfortable. After holding the bottle to his lips but obviously not drinking, Taron eventually took his turn to answer the question, his voice quiet and Robyn could hear the scratchiness with which he spoke and how gravelly he sounded.

“See what I mean?” Lyndsey whispered to her. “Not himself at all.”

Robyn nodded. “But is doing a very good job of trying not to show how shit he actually feels.” Her eyes were glued to Taron. She knew the tour was going to be tiring on him but she couldn’t get over how wretched he looked, incredible black rings under his eyes, eyes which normally had a little sparkle, were dull and lifeless and she could see the effort it took him to answer an easy question, the short breathes he took to counter the cough he was covering. His cheeks were not the rosy red she loved to see when he was slightly embarrassed but more red raw from a high temperature which she was sure he had as along with his red face, there was a clear and obvious sheen of perspiration of his skin. Robyn wasn’t surprised to see the heat on his skin as he was dressed in a leather jacket, jumper and she could also see the collar of a shirt peeking through.

“How long until they are finished?” Robyn turned to Lyndsey.

“About another five minutes or so.”

“Anyway I can interrupt it and stop it?”

Lyndsey smiled sadly. “Wish you could and would love to let you but it’s best we let them finish. He is already going to be mad at me for ringing you to come over.”

“Let him be mad. I can handle him.”

“And that is why I knew I could call you. He needs you Robyn. He will always need you.”

Robyn didn’t answer but turned back to Taron and just wanted to walk over and hug him tightly against her until he gave in and accepted that he was quite obviously ill, just as Robyn predicted he was going to get back on St Patrick’s Day and it hurt her so much that he felt he had to hide how crappy he felt and put up a front for work, to keep working and not even attempt to take a break, to give himself a break, only working himself past the point of exhaustion and pure illness putting his body completely to test.

As Taron sat in the chair half listening to the questions he was being asked by an interviewer from somewhere in Europe, he couldn’t quite remember where, he shivered violently. He had been feeling cold all morning and even after he had pulled on his jacket, he was still frozen. He had been desperate for a coffee to try and not only wake himself up but warm his body up but he couldn’t stomach it or even attempt to swallow it. His throat felt like it was covered in razor blades and every swallow was painful. He had been feeling a bit rough since Wednesday and he woke up with a headache and scratchy throat and although he had been eating paracetamol to try and lift his cold, it hadn’t been helping and now he felt ten times worse, his whole body filled with aches and pains and what was making everything hurt even more was the horrible chesty cough he had been cursed with. He hadn’t slept a wink the night before, up most of the time coughing uncontrollably and every time he lay his head down on the pillow to try and sleep, his whole chest seized up once more and he had to physically get out of the bed and stand up, hoping it would help ease his cough but it never did and at one point he was holding onto the desk in the room as he tried to catch his breath, his whole body convulsing painfully. In the end he had to sit up in the bed and sit up straight and it was uncomfortable for sleeping. During the day he had tried his best to hide the cough, swallowing it down or making an excuse to go to the bathroom where he hid in the cubicle until his fit of coughing was done but it left a sting in his ribs and any deep breathe only brought the cough on so he did his best to avoid any movement that would rustle his upper body, keeping his posture held tight and firm.

He knew he had been a rotten mood since yesterday and felt awful for taking his sulkily temperament out on Lyndsey but the tour was so important to him even more so because the filming had to be halted due to what had happened to him in Florida in the first place and he wasn’t going to miss any interviews because of a small cold. Lyndsey had been on his case since that morning about taking the day off and staying in bed but he couldn’t do that. He had too many responsibilities to follow through with and after he had taken more pain killers, which scraped and burned his throat horribly, he put on a brave face and used his best acting skills to hide how rotten he was truly feeling.

He had such an amazing time on his promotional tour before he started to feel sick and had enjoyed every moment, even the travelling which would normally bring him down when he was over tired and severely jet-lagged didn’t bother him as before. He was putting it down to the fact that every day, even if he got the time difference wrong, he spoke to Robyn and filled her in on the excitement of the day or his annoyance at the nerve of some of the interviewers asking certain questions about their relationship, really overstepping their privacy boundaries. He had laughed and joked and been as proud as punch promoting his new movie, both himself and Matthew bouncing off each other as they sat on early morning TV shows and Q&A sessions and panels and the whole tour had been absolutely perfect.

That was until he started to feel absolutely shit and the more he sat on the chair under the heat of the lights which normally made him sweat, he felt bitterly cold and found it more difficult to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing as he worked on repressing the need to cough.

“What would you do Taron?”

He had been focused on trying to rub some heat into his frozen hands, he missed the question asked to him and looked up.

“Sorry?”

“If you were faced with the same situation liked Eggsy where he had to shoot his dog? Do you think you could do it?”

While Taron’s mind cursed the question, he forced himself to smile and try to be good natured with his answer. “Definitely not but if it was a life or death situation or to save a family member or a friend, then I guess I would.”

“Even Robyn’s?”

“Sorry?” Taron couldn’t help the edge to his voice, his pounding head and pain behind his eyes not helping him even try to act professional as her name was mentioned.

“If Robyn’s life was in danger, would you shoot the dog.”

“What kind of a stupid fucking question is that?” He spat angrily, taking both Matthew and the interviewer by surprise. “What do you think? She saved my life but I would give up hers for a dogs? Fucking bollocks.”

“And that is time on the interview.” Lyndsey walked over to stand in front of Taron. As soon as she heard the complete change in Taron’s voice, she knew he had had enough of the interview and needed to see a friendly face in the form of Robyn, Lyndsey praying the Irish woman could help him see sense. “You did get the little memo beforehand about the questions about Robyn.” She said to the interviewer. “And your time is actually up. Thank you very much.” Lyndsey turned to look at Taron and he was scowling at her. “Get that look from your face Taron. I know you feel like shit but there is no need for the attitude you are giving me.”

“I am fine.” Taron retorted, his blocked nose making it hard for him to fully pronounce the word ‘fine’. “And if they are going to talk about Robyn like that, I am going to react.”

“First off Taron, you are not fine and secondly you cannot get up on your high horse and go off on one whenever her name is mentioned. You know this.”

“Fuck off Lyndsey. I am fine. Just need some air from all of this shit.”

“Taron!” Robyn had been listening behind the screen and nodded to Lyndsey when she walked away to quickly to put an end to the interview. Inside her heart had soared to hear him talk so protectively about her even though she knew she probably should have been mad at him for his reaction and how he responded to the question but when she heard his angry words to Lyndsey, she wouldn’t have him treat his publicist in such a way and Robyn being Robyn couldn’t help herself and had to interfere, marching around the screen and over to where he was sitting, standing right in front of him. She immediately saw the surprise look in his tired and blood shot eyes, his features changing quicker than a finger click from infuriated to disbelief. “You do not talk to Lyndsey like that.”

Everyone in the room froze, when the young woman walked with purpose right onto the make-shift interview set up and stood in front of the lead actor with her hands on her hips, a definite scowl on her face and not only because of her sudden appearance but because they knew who she was.

“Robyn!” She could hear the pain it took him to exclaim her name and how gruff it sounded, his voice completely losing its tone before he had finished speaking.

Taron’s whole face switched from anger to surprise to relief as Robyn stood in front of him, dressed in another stunning fitted pants suit and he suddenly forgot what he was angry for but seeing the look of disappointment on her face, his head hung to his chest, remembering how he had spoken to Lyndsey feeling completely ashamed with himself. As he let his body flop a little back in the chair, he wasn’t holding himself as he had been and the strength at which he had been using to cover the cough left him and his whole body crumbled forward with fatigue as he was hit with a severe and brutal fit of a burning cough from his chest and as he over balanced on his chair, finally fully giving into how he truly felt, he expected to hit the floor but instead a strong pair of arms caught his left arm while a very familiar pair went to his shoulders to help keep him upright.

Robyn knew her sudden presence had the people in the conference room talking to each other in quiet French but when she dropped to her knees to catch Taron before he fell forward off the chair, she had definitely heard the gasp from those around her, glad Matthew had also reacted quickly grabbing Taron’s left arm to keep him upright too.

“I’m sorry.” Taron spluttered through painful spasms of coughing. “Lyndsey I am so sorry.”

“Shhh don’t talk.” Robyn gave his shoulders a slight rub, feeling them violently shake under her hands as he coughed. She thanked Matthew as he helped to make sure Taron was sitting by himself and she knelt up, in-between Taron’s legs putting her right hand straight onto his forehead and immediately became more concerned than she already was. As she predicted he had a temperature and as she moved her hand around to the back of his neck, Taron’s skin was on fire with an obvious fever and not only was his skin over heated, it was definitely covered in a layer of perspiration and Robyn wasn’t surprised as he was dressed in more layers of clothes than she had ever seen him wear.

“Robyn?” Lyndsey came to hunch down beside her, so glad that Taron already seemed to be admitting defeat to how he was feeling, immediately letting Robyn in to help him but she saw the look of worry increase on her face.

“I need help to get this jacket off him.” She answered moving her hand from his neck and as she went to slide the leather off his shoulders, Taron’s whole body was stricken with another horrible wave of coughing and within seconds, his face had turned red and Robyn could see the pain in his shattered facial features. “Shh Taron shh.” Instead of trying to take his jacket off, Robyn wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him to her, taking all of his weight as he slumped against her, his arms by his side, as she gently rubbed his back round and round in soothing circles. “Shh Taron.”

Matthew had stood up and was standing behind Robyn, ready to catch her in-case she lost her balance as she held Taron but she looked extremely steady on her knees, so he moved to stand beside Lyndsey.

“She came.” He said to the woman who stood with her eyes glued to Taron and Robyn. Lyndsey had told Matthew in-between their interviews that she as going to call Robyn and although he couldn’t say he was surprised to see her, the woman having flown to New York for Taron, he was definitely relieved. He had watched Taron suffer in silence over the last three days and though had tried to talk to the younger man and help him, he was being his usual stubborn self and refusing to listen. Thankfully there was one person, apart from his mother, who Taron listened too and she was currently holding him tight in her arms, whispering to him.

“Of course she did.” Lyndsey confirmed. “She would do anything for him and I knew as soon as he saw her, he would do this.” Lyndsey didn’t really know what to do as she looked at the two in front of her, if she should go and help Robyn but with the two locked in a tight embrace, more so Robyn holding Taron, she didn’t want to move them until Robyn was ready to.

They both watched as Taron finally let go of everything he had been holding in and he sounded terrible, even worse than Lyndsey had imagined. She had never known Taron to be so secretive about his health before, always being open with her if he had a headache or needed an extra shot of expresso to keep him awake because he had slept badly the night before but for some reason he felt the need to keep it to himself how sick he was really was and as she watched Robyn whisper to him, Lyndsey was so thankful for the Irish women who held Taron’s heart in her hands.

Taron felt like he was dreaming and found it so hard to believe that his wonderful Robyn was in front of him. He literally collapsed into her arms and had nothing but trust for her to catch him and she did and he clung to Robyn, his head on her shoulder and he couldn’t even bury his face in his usual comforting spot on her neck as he was consumed by the pain in his chest and ribs from coughing and he was so caught up in how dizzy and poorly he felt that he hadn’t even properly processed how she was in front of him holding him but there she was, rubbing his back with one hand, her other at the base of his neck.

Robyn could feel her legs shaking as she took all of Taron’s weight but she didn’t dare let him go or ask him to move. As he leant against her she could feel how the horrendous cough travelled through his whole body and not only feel it but hear it too and the rattle in his chest was worrying to her, especially at how long it took for the current bout of coughing to end. Once he had caught his breath, she felt him almost throw his face into her neck and she could feel the laboured gasps for air he made against her skin. She moved her right hand into his hair and cupped the back of his head. “Don’t take deep breathes Taron. Just little shallower ones. Too deep and you will cough all over again.”

Taron always trusted Robyn and followed her advice, concentrated on doing the opposite of what he was used too when he was feeling panicky or his anxiety rise and the quick little intakes of air helped him a lot. As he closed his eyes and breathed Robyn in, he felt her hands move from the outside of his jacket and right under his clothes, her hands on the bare skin of his lower back above the waistband of his jeans and belt and the cold of her hands felt so wonderful on his skin and he moaned when she took them away.

“I need to get you out of this coat.” Robyn pushed her hands up and under his clothes as far as she could and once on his bare skin was met with a little dribble of sweat that dripped down his spine and his body was over heated and temperature ridden as it fought whatever bacterial virus it had picked up.

“I am freezing.” He whispered hoarsely into her neck.

“You have a temperature Taron so while you feel cold, your body is on fire. I need to get some of these layers off.”

Robyn looked to Lyndsey who was standing to her left and nodded with her head, glad that Lyndsey understood that she needed some help. Together, with Matthew helping too, they managed to slide Taron’s jacket down his shoulders and off his body, Robyn feeling a shiver run through him as he still leant against her.

“And jumper. Hun, I am going to have to get you to sit back on the chair.”

Taron moaned in protest at being moved but with no energy at the moment, he couldn’t object as he felt his body being gently moved back in the seat. He looked up to see Lyndsey beside him and he reached over to grab her hand. “I am sorry.” He croaked.

“You can make it up to me when you are not a pathetic sweaty mess and I can say I told you so.” Lyndsey gave his hand a squeeze. “You are bloody lucky to have Robyn in your life and I am glad you listen to her. You are never to let yourself feel this ill again Taron, do you hear me? This could have been sorted three days ago if you had of just been honest with me. You are so much more important to me rather than the bloody promotion and your health comes first before anything.”

With a pitiful nod, Taron brought his hands to cover his mouth as he took another fit of coughing and as his cheeks turned red once more, Robyn could feel his friends starting to panic. Without a doubt, Taron was very ill but he didn’t need to see those around him with worried faces.

“Lyndsey does he have a spare t-shirt or shirt?” Robyn was glad to see her nod. “Can you get it for me please.” Once Lyndsey had walked back behind the screen, she turned to Matthew. “Any cold water around?”

“Cold bottles ok?”

“Perfect.”

Once Robyn was sure Lyndsey and Matthew were distracted for a few minutes, she turned her attention back to Taron who was sitting slightly hunched forward with his eyes squinted closed. Now that he was finally given a break from coughing, she could hear once more how laboured his breathing was and the raspy rattle that was coming from his chest.

“You are a disaster,” She said to him, smiling slightly as he managed the tiniest of nods. “Do you know how mad I am at you?” He nodded again. “Is this why you haven’t actually called me since Thursday?” Another miserable nod came her way. Robyn shook her head. “Can I take this jumper off now?” Taking his next nod as permission, Robyn reached forward and holding the bottom of his jumper started to pull it up his body. “Arms up.” She instructed him, Taron listening to her and lifted his arms up above his head, giving Robyn the space she needed to get the jumper off him. Throwing it to the side, she couldn’t help the sigh that came from her lips. “And the shirt too.” He wore a light blue shirt under his jumper and Robyn deftly opened the buttons and pulled it down his arms and threw it to the side with the rest of his clothes. “Jesus Christ Taron. I am fit to kill you.” Robyn’s eyes glanced over his white t-shirt, sighing at the wet patches from where he had been sweating in his layers. She brought her hands to his face and once her hands touched his cheeks, he immediately leaned into them. “I am glad your mother can’t see you like this.”

Taron groaned, cringing as another cough filled his lungs, his throat on fire, his head feeling like it was going to burst. He could feel his body being guided into Robyn’s again and he couldn’t help but lean against her once more, relishing in the coolness of her neck against his right warm cheek but he shivered, feeling cold in the large conference room. He could feel Robyn’s hands running up and down his back and he felt too unwell to even care that the back of his t-shirt was soaked with perspiration or to even feel embarrassed when her fingers creeped under his top and ran in such delicate circles down his spine. He was exhausted in every possible way and his body was making it very clear that he had taken hiding how ill he was too far.

“Here Robyn.”

Matthew walked back over with two cold bottles of water.

“Thanks so much. You can just leave them on the ground beside me.”

“Here is a clean shirt for him too.” Lyndsey knelt beside Robyn with a fresh crisp black shirt in her hands. “What can I do for you.”

“I would really like to try and cool him down a bit. He is running a desperately high temperature.”

Lyndsey looked to her. “You can tell that just by holding him?”

Robyn smiled a little. “Kinda but if you feel his forehead, the back of his neck and then feel your own you will feel the difference immediately.” When Lyndsey hesitated, Robyn encouraged her by taking her hand and guiding it to the back of Taron’s neck, both Taron and Lyndsey reacting to the difference in temperature that they felt. “Now feel the back of my neck.” Robyn bent her head forwards a little and with her hair twisted up in a plait, Lyndsey had easy access to her skin.

“Jesus Taron is so hot.”

“I knew you always had a thing for me.”

It was a laughter that broke up some of the tense atmosphere around them but unfortunately the laughter turned silent as Taron was consumed by another round of coughing, moving completely away from Robyn and back into the chair as he brought one hand to his ribs and one to his mouth. He could feel Robyn’s hands on his knees which he was very thankful for.

“Robyn what can we do for you?” Asked Matthew.

“He really needs a doctor.” Robyn summarised quickly.

“No.” Taron spoke through a rough cough.

“Taron…” Warned Robyn.

“No doctor. I will be ok. Just need to…” He never got to finish his sentence and bent over with his head in his hands as a sharp pain pricked him behind his eyes and once again, he was catching his breath, rasping sounds coming from his chest. “No.” He said as firmly as he could manage. “I just need to sleep it off.”

The three stared at him before Lyndsey and Matthew turned to Robyn. In her heart, she knew he needed to see a doctor, the intensity of the cough she was sure would only be helped with an antibiotic but if Taron was already refusing to even talk about going to see a doctor, Robyn wasn’t going to waste time to convince him, Taron needing to accept that fact for himself.

“Right ok then well let’s get this t-shirt off.” Robyn had lifted her hands to the hem of his top but stalled and looked around the room to the crowd who had gathered around them. She hadn’t really noticed them before but now as she went to physically strip Taron, she could feel every pair of eyes staring at them. “Any chance we can have the room to ourselves for ten or fifteen minutes? Just to make a start on cooling him down? He doesn’t need a crowd around him.”

Lyndsey got to her feet and walked straight over to the event managers to have a quick word, while Matthew knelt beside Robyn, as Taron sat back in the chair again, taking some shallow breathes with his eyes closed.

“Do you have some magic or something? Maybe some fairy dust from the leprechauns? Can I borrow some for when we film the new movie?”

Robyn looked to him. “Magic leprechaun dust?” She questioned, reaching forward to hold Taron’s hands in hers. “What on earth are you on about?”

“You have this way about you when it comes to Taron, I am wondering if you give him something when he goes to visit you.”

“I do have a fairy fort in my back garden so I have access to fairy dust and magic mushrooms whenever I want. I slip some into the cookies I bake for Taron when he comes to see me.”

Robyn grinned when she saw confusion cross Matthew’s face and feeling a squeeze on her hands, turned to look at Taron who had a small smile on his too.

“Really?”

“Sure Matthew.” Robyn shook her head. “Fairy dust in the cookies,” She turned back to Taron as he cleared his throat a few times, watching as his eyes creased at the side. “Can you take a drink for me?” She asked him, frowning as he shook his head a little. “If you are going to refuse to drink anything for me, this is not going to work and I will be calling for an ambulance, never mind a doctor.”

Taron didn’t even need to look at Robyn to know how serious she was about calling the ambulance. “My throat is so sore.” He winced.

Robyn let go of his hands and placing her thumbs on his jaw, moved her fingers to his neck, feeling the swollen glands of an obvious sore throat. “Of course it is and yet you still won’t go and see a doctor.” Robyn picked up one of the bottles of water Matthew had brought her. “Small sips. You don’t take any water in; you end up in hospital.”

Reluctantly, Taron took the bottle from her which she had opened for him and bringing it to his lips, took the smallest of sips, his throat painfully dry.

“Is there anything other than water around?” Robyn asked, knowing the water probably tasted horrible to Taron at the moment. “Anything like a Lucozade?”

“I think they have something like that, hold on.”

While Matthew stood up and walked over to the refreshment table, Robyn took the bottle of water from Taron, much to his delight and as she screwed the lid back on, Lyndsey walked over.

“We have twenty minutes to ourselves. They are asking when the interviews are going to continue.” She spat shaking her head. “Absolute nerve of them.”

“And you did tell them they aren’t right?”

“I told them as politely as I could that these interviews would not be going ahead with Taron, today or tomorrow.”

“What?” Croaked Taron. “Lyndsey no. I have to do them. I need to promote the movie. Especially after the rush to get it finished on time.” The more Taron spoke, the more awful he sounded and Robyn could hear the ache in his voice. “I will change my shirt and continue on.”

Robyn knelt back on her heels, staring at him. “Are you actually serious?” She questioned him.

“What?” He asked, looking to her, wide troubled eyes looking back at him.

The extreme tiredness was so evident on his face and his scowl made it look so much worse. “You want to sit through another five hours of interviews when you feel like complete and utter shit, can barely talk, are crippled with a horrendous cough and have a banging headache?”

“The movie needs to be promoted.” He insisted, trying to hold in another cough that wrecked his chest.

“Taron you’re about this close to collapsing on the floor from exhaustion and how ill you are.”

“I have managed so far today without anybody’s help. I can keep going.” He insisted.

“I give up.” Robyn stood up.

“Robyn?” Taron asked, his voice breaking as he said her name.

“You know I love you and will always support you, but not this. I can’t watch you sit here hunched over in agony, barely able to drink anything or talk. You are sick Taron and incredibly sick with a stupidly high temperature that could easily become very serious but if you want to put your body through more interviews and answering questions by all means go ahead and do it, but I won’t stand or sit here and watch you do it.” With a quick turn, Robyn walked away from him and headed back towards the door she came through with Lyndsey.

“Robyn!” Taron got to his feet and though he was very shaky as he stood, walked after her as she strolled away from him, pushing past Matthew and Lyndsey who tried to stop him. “Please don’t go. Not again.” He took to a quick jog, every movement hurting him. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand. “You can’t leave me, not like this.” He coughed.

Robyn shook his hand away. “When you are finished the interviews, call me and I will come back.” Robyn picked up her bag from where she had left it on the floor. “I am going to sit downstairs in the bar until you are done.”

“You are serious about leaving me again.” Taron rasped.

“You seriously want to sit through another five hours of this feeling like you do?” Robyn turned sharply to him and gestured to the set up for the interview. He didn’t answer her, his eyes going to the floor. “I know how much this movie means to you and I understand how much pressure you felt for this promotion, how important it was for you to get it perfect. The filming was halted because of Florida but something happened that you had no control over and yet you feel so guilty over that and getting through these three weeks and doing it thoroughly and properly is everything to you at the moment.” Robyn took his hands. “I understand it Taron but it doesn’t mean that I can watch you do it, not when you are this sick and ill and I care about you way too much to watch you suffer through it. Another five hours of this and I guarantee that you will be in a hospital bed, on an IV line. You know where I will be if you change your mind.”

Robyn let go of his hands and turned on her heels away from him. It was a drastic and very unfair move to make on him but her reaction needed to be severe for Taron to see that she was deadly serious about walking away from him when he needed her. She had her hand on the door ready to push it open when he called for her.

“Robyn please.”

It was the hopeless and grave voice with the deep broken tone she had expected to hear and she quickly turned around to face him and dropped her bag onto the floor, her arms out to catch him as he stepped over to her and crippled over from tiredness. This time Robyn wasn’t able to keep herself and Taron standing and she didn’t know how she managed but eased the two of them to the floor, Taron’s face buried under her chin as they sat in a ball together on the floor, Taron’s hands gripping her arm tight.

“Don’t leave me.” He cried unhappily as he dug his face into her shoulder.

“I am not going anywhere.” She assured him as she stroked his left cheek. “Except to get you to bed.”

It was a tight cuddle, one that Taron needed desperately and as his body was crippled with another cough, Robyn laid her cheek on his head, feeling Matthew and Lyndsey stand close by waiting and watching for what was going to happen next. Robyn continued to soothe Taron with hushed words and feather light caresses on his cheek as he held her tightly. It was an awkward and uncomfortable position for both as Robyn knelt and Taron was half sitting and half kneeling against her and once Taron caught his breath, Robyn nodded to his director and publicist and the three got the exhausted Welshman to his feet and back onto the chair.

“Reverse phycology at its best.” Robyn explained to his publicist and director as they questioned her moves and words. “Works like a charm.” She pulled at the hem of his t-shirt and as Taron lifted his arms above his head, finally got the sweat ridden piece of cotton off him.

“Always were good at it.” Taron whispered as he shivered, now in just his jeans, goosebumps covering his upper body. “I am sorry and you are right. I need to go to bed.”

“And you had better remember that and no need to say sorry again. Let me cool you down a bit first before we move you to your room.” Robyn slipped off her own suit jacket and placed it on the ground beside her. She picked up one of the cold bottles of water and poured it over his white t-shirt, squeezing the excess water out so it dribbled onto her jacket and not all over the floor. Once she was satisfied with her home-made cold compress, she knelt up between Taron’s legs. “This is going to be cold Taron but it will immediately help to get this temperature down.”

“You mean how hot I am?” He asked hoarsely.

Robyn grinned at his attempt to smile. “We don’t need to fix that, just your body temperature.” She placed her left hand on his right cheek and placed the folded t-shirt on his forehead, seeing Taron close his eyes at the initial touch, feeling the shiver that ran through him. She moved the t-shirt down to his right cheek and then around to the back of his neck, Taron’s chin moving to his chest to give Robyn more space to cool him down. “You ok?”

“Cold.” He answered.

“Not hot anymore?” Robyn joked.

Taron’s slight laugh turned into a cough and his hands went to his chest and ribs. “Don’t make me laugh. It aches.” He closed his eyes as Robyn moved his wet t-shirt down his back and up to his neck once more before she took the t-shirt way from him. He then lifted his head and looked at her, Robyn’s focus completely on wetting his top again. She was wearing a light blue blouse with a V-neck and if he didn’t feel so rough and rotten, he knew he would be feeling something other than tired and ill. As she knelt in between his legs, once again looking after him, he couldn’t quite believe that she was there for him when he needed her the most and hated her way of making him see that he couldn’t carry on with the interviews and desperately needed to lay down and rest but she did it so well and he knew it was her way of showing she cared. His eyes still did a quite roam over her and his heart jumped as it always did, but he moment of joy was soon overshadowed by his cough and he brought both his hands to mouth. He felt Robyn’s wet hands on his shoulders and as always, he felt comforted by her touch.

“Just let me go over you once more and then we can get you settled in your room.”

Taron wished he had the energy to return a smart comment to her and his chin went back to his chest as she placed the wet t-shirt on the back of his neck again.

“Robyn what do you need?” Asked Lyndsey. Herself and Matthew had been keeping quiet, just watching Robyn look after their friend. Of course, they had heard the stories from Taron about Robyn, about her actions in Florida but to see it first hand, both gave each other a knowing look. There was definitely more than friendship between the two. Lyndsey walked over and crouched beside the Irish woman. “I can make a run to a pharmacy for you.”

“Please.” Robyn gently pushed on Taron’s shoulders, getting him to sit back against the chair and moved the cold compress to his forehead. “Paracetamol and cough bottle for a chesty dry cough and lots of tissues and where the nearest doctor is.”

“No doctors.” Taron murmured.

“And where the nearest doctor is and if they do call outs on the weekend.”

“No doctors.” Taron repeated though he knew he was being ignored as his publicist and best friend spoke in hushed whispers. Through tired eyes, he saw Lyndsey walk away from them.

“I got that drink for you too Robyn.” Matthew now crouched beside her.

“Perfect.” Robyn thanked him. “Not that he is going to drink it.”

Taking the wet t-shirt from his head, Robyn threw it to the side and picked up the black shirt Lyndsey had left on Matthew’s chair for him. She draped it over his shoulders and helped Taron to get his arms in. Once the material was fixed on his frame, she buttoned it for him.

“Best we just get him to his room.” Robyn said to Matthew. “What floor is he on?”

“Seventh.”

Robyn groaned. “Of course, he would be.” She looked at Taron as he sat with his eyes closed, taking short breathes through his open lips. “And how many people would we meet along the way?” She asked herself. “You have a hat?”

Taron shook his head before he started to cough again, the throbbing behind his eyes increasing with each painful cough.

“Ok shh Taron.” Robyn placed her hands on his cheeks, feeling the heat on his skin and left them there until he had stopped coughing. “You poor chicken.” She said quietly. “Really putting yourself through hell.” She turned to look at his director. “Would you help me get him back to his room?”

“Of course.”

Robyn left Taron to grab her handbag and she stuffed her suit jacket and Taron’s clothes into it, actually slipping his leather jacket on herself. “Maybe this is something else I can add to my wardrobe.” She joked but when once again Taron didn’t take to laugh, she knew he was definitely feeling very unwell. She dropped in the bottle of Lucozade type sports drink that Matthew had given her into her bag too, needing something other than water for Taron to drink. “Anything else belonging to you around here?” She asked Taron, who was just sitting in the chair sad and completely deflated.

“No my phone is in my pocket.”

“Ok so let’s go then.”

Robyn looked to Matthew and they nodded to each other and taking an arm each, got Taron to his feet, who was very glad to have the support either side of him, even happier when Robyn slipped her arm around his waist, her grip on him tight and firm. He felt himself leaning more into her than Matthew and once again was so thankful for her in more ways that he could describe.


	2. “It feels good to hear someone say ‘take care’, but it feels so much better to hear someone say ‘I’ll take care of you’”

It was a slow walk towards the lifts and he found himself leaning his head on Robyn’s as they stood in the lift, feeling her tighten her hand on his waist. He cringed as there were people waiting for the lift on floor seven and tried to act as normal as possible as he left the lift with Robyn and Matthew, so glad his director was such a good friend and could read his mind easily and while Robyn kept a tight grip around him and walked by his side, Matthew walked behind until they were alone in the hallway and took to his side again.

“Right down the end Robyn. Room seven four two.” Instructed Matthew. “Lyndsey always gets the corner rooms for Taron. Most quiet part of the hotel but always the furthest to walk to.”

Robyn nodded and continued to walk to the end of the hallway. “Have a thing for corner rooms, don’t we.” She gave Taron’s waist a little squeeze. “But that’s perfect.” It was unsettling that he wasn’t his happy self and she hated seeing him so quiet. “Just hang on for a few more minutes Taron and then you can lay down.”

He meekly nodded and allowed his friends to guide him down the carpeted hallway towards his room. As he walked, he coughed and had to let go of Matthew to cover his mouth, keeping his grip tight on Robyn. Every part of him ached and he was more than willing to just lay down on the bed and suffer in the peace of his room.

When it should have been awkward for Robyn to pull the card key from his front right jeans pocket, it went over his head that she dug into his front pocket deeply to get the plastic rectangular key and as Matthew kept him standing, Robyn opened the hotel room door and placed the key in the slot for the electricity to start. She walked into the room and was met with a mess, Taron’s belongings thrown all over the place. It was quite unlike him to be this messy and unorganised. She dropped her bag on the bed and gathered all of his clothes and walking to his opened case, dropped them into it, while Matthew helped Taron to sit on the bed.

“Anything else you need Robyn?” Matthew asked.

“No thank you Matthew. I got it from here.” Robyn came to sit beside Taron on the bed.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Lyndsey is gone to get me what I need.”

“Look my number is in Taron’s phone. My hotel is only five minutes away so just ring me if you need anything at all.”

“I will thank you so much.”

“Thanks for coming Robyn.”

Matthew gave Taron a very gentle shoulder rub and left the room, making sure to close the door tightly behind him. It was going to be a long night for Taron but Matthew knew he was in the safest hands possible.

As Taron took to another fit of coughing, Robyn lightly rubbed his back, already feeling a slight dampness to his clean shirt. She could see how much it was hurting him and with each cough, the creases around his eyes deepened. The rattle she had been hearing was still rumbling inside him and normally any comfort she could give Taron by rubbing his back was useless right now.

“Have you taken anything Taron?” She asked him softly, still rubbing her right hand in circles on his back.

“Some paracetamol earlier this morning but nothing since.” He answered once he could, his two hands running down his face.

“Eaten anything?” A shake of his head was expected. “Feeling a little sick in your tummy?”

“In my tummy?” He questioned wanting to smile but his face turned as he started to cough again.

“Sorry used to little people feeling sick, not big ones.”

Taron wished he had the energy to grin at her but now in the privacy of his room, he could well and truly feel as miserable as he wanted and he felt wretched. “Been feeling sick all day.” He admitted to Robyn. “It comes and goes.”

“You going to let me help you and not question anything?” She asked him, still rubbing his back, glad to see him nod. “Ok, well first if you feel you could, a shower and if not that’s fine.”

“I don’t know Robyn. I really…”

“Just need to lay down.” She finished for him. “Ok well then let’s get you out of these clothes.”

“What is it with you wanting to get me out of clothes lately?” Taron asked, Robyn finally hearing a light tone in his tired voice. She gave his back a deeper rub. “And I think I might manage a shower. I feel disgusting.”

“Don’t feel you have to push yourself Taron.”

“I really feel disgusting though. I have been sitting and sweating all day. I am sure I stink.”

Robyn leaned into his neck and lightly inhaled. There was a faint hint of that aftershave he always wore along with the saltiness that came from a day of overheated skin and a temperature. She placed a light kiss on his neck. “Not at all.” She assured him.

“I still would love a shower though.”

Robyn nodded. “If you are sure you can manage it Taron.”

After another cough, Taron nodded. “I know you will come running if I can’t even if I am in my nudey nudes.”

His words made her smile. “You know it.”

She helped him to his feet and they walked together into the bathroom which was as much of a mess as the bedroom and when Taron was hindered by another spell of coughing from picking up wet towels, Robyn did it for him. There was a separate bath and shower and as Taron sat on the closed toilet seat, Robyn got the shower going for him, keeping it at a cooler heat. When she had her turned back, he had kicked off his runners and somehow managed to pull his socks off but he had to stop as he was overcome with that dismal cough. Robyn knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. It was a good minute before he could catch his breathe.

“No Robyn.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No doctors.”

“I said nothing.”

“You are thinking it.”

“I am thinking the shower is bad idea. It would be better if you just came and lay down on the bed. Tried to get some sleep. Take some more paracetamol.”

“I desperately need to shower.” He looked at her with watery eyes. “I will be ok Robyn. Five minutes.”

Robyn stayed with Taron in the bathroom as he stripped slowly, having to stop many times as his body protested at so much movement.

“I will be fine Robyn. I can manage.” Taron had insisted he could finish getting out of his clothes himself and once Robyn had brought him a clean pair of boxers and left the bathroom, taking his clothes with her, he shuffled out of his boxers and gingerly stepped into the shower and stood under the spray of water, moving his face from the water quickly as his blocked nose made it hard to breathe under the spray. Normally a shower would ease sore muscles or wake him up, but the purpose of this one was to wash away the sweat and heat from his body and it was quicker than five minutes and once had pathetically soaped up his body and just stood so the water could wash it off, he turned off the shower and grabbed a hotel towel. He was sure parts of him were still wet but he pulled on his clean boxers and then had to sit down on the toilet seat again as he was hit with a long uncomfortable round of coughing. Every cough sent a ripple of pain through his ribs and if he hadn’t of known the pain of badly bruised ribs before, he would have been crippled with the pain of all the coughing now. Shivering he stood up and without looking in the mirror, made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Once Robyn had closed the bathroom door after her, she shrugged his leather jacket off and placed it carefully on the desk under the TV along with the clothes he had just taken off. She took his phone from the pocket of his jeans and leaving it on the desk, then moved back to the bathroom and practically glued her ear to the door listening for any sign of distress from Taron. All she could hear was the barking of his cough. There was a knock on the bedroom door and Robyn walked to answer it, greeted by Taron’s publicist holding a large paper bag. “Did you buy the whole pharmacy?” Robyn asked her as she took the bag and let Lyndsey into the room.

“Got a few things. Spoke to the pharmacist. He gave me some strong pain killers, like paracetamol but with a bit more kick and a cough bottle. He also threw in a nasal spray which should clear his blocked nose. He is to take two of these tablets now and then two more in four hours if he is awake and then continue to take two every four hours from tomorrow morning. He can have two spoons of the cough syrup in the same way too.”

“But?” Robyn asked after she had closed the hotel room door and followed Lyndsey toward the desk.

“But he said Taron would more than likely need to see a doctor after I described his symptoms. There is one beside the pharmacy and I have her number. She works weekends too so the pharmacist said just to call her if we think Taron will need proper medical care tomorrow.” Robyn nodded. “Wouldn’t it be easier if we just called her now?” Asked Lyndsey.

“Of course it would but since Florida Taron has this thing about doctors, as in he doesn’t like them.”

“Shouldn’t we be able to just do it.”

“Of course but I would rather Taron admitted it himself that he needed a doctor.”

“He is hurting so much though.”

Robyn nodded. “I know that Lyndsey but he is a stubborn man and I have learnt that sometimes they need to suffer a little before they realise what is good for them.”

“He is really sick Robyn.”

Robyn nodded again. “You don’t have to tell me that but he will give in by the morning.”

“Robyn…”

“I know Lyndsey but it’s Taron.”

With a sigh, Lyndsey nodded. “Yeah ok.”

“He will be ok. Poorly for two or three days before he starts to feel better.”

“Bloody premier is in five days.” Lyndsey muttered.

“And he won’t be going if he is ill.” Robyn replied firmly.

“Definitely not and you will be here to stop him if he tries and he is not going back to interviews tomorrow either. I have already taken him out of the schedule for tomorrow and Monday too.”

“He is not going to be pleased with you.” Robyn managed a small grin.

“I might tell him you told me to do that.”

“Please do.”

“I think I will. Might name drop you more often. He seems to only listen when your name is involved.” They both turned their head as the water in the shower stopped. “You call me if you need me ok? You have my number and it’s in Taron’s contacts too. Probably going to be changed from slavedriver to bitch when this tour is finished.” She joked.

Robyn still saw the worry in Lyndsey’s eyes. “He is going to be fine.”

“You are always so positive.”

“Because he will be fine.”

“You know you don’t have to keep face with me Robyn. It’s good to talk about how you are truly feeling.”

Robyn sighed as she moved a strand of hair that had fallen from her perfectly braided twist from her eyes. “I am worried about him. He shouldn’t feel that he has to do this to himself and feel so much pressure to be on top form all the time. I know how important this movie is to him and how guilty he feels that filming was stopped because of what happened in Florida and how rushed it was to finish filming but he is running his body into the ground.”

“Sounds like you understand him better than I do and I have known him nearly ten years. You have known him less than ten months.”

“He just doesn’t listen.”

“He is a man.” Lyndsey repeated Robyn’s earlier words. “A wonderful man who loves you very much and that is why is here is in this room with you. Not me or Matthew. You.” Robyn shook her head. “Shake your head all you want at me but like I said, I have known him ten years and you less than ten months and he is here because of you, not me. Me and Matthew couldn’t even convince him to come back here over the course of the day but within minutes you did.” Lyndsey noticed how Robyn avoided her eyes so used her fingers to lift the younger woman’s chin. “I am always here if you need a chat Robyn or if that man in there drives you crazy because he does it very easily. Please call me if you need anything later, no matter what time.” Lyndsey stepped forward and gave Robyn a tight hug. “Don’t forget to let others repay your kindness alright?”

“Is this a sneaky clue towards the premier next week?” Robyn asked.

Lyndsey didn’t answer her but smiled before she left the room, leaving Robyn alone in silence which was broken by that heart-breaking cough from Taron as he opened the bathroom door and walked out, looking worse for wear even after his very quick shower.

“You ok?” Her voice was soothing to his ear and he nodded, not trusting his voice. “Lyndsey was here. Got me some things for you.”

As Robyn turned to the desk to route through the pharmacy bag, Taron took three long steps to the bed and dropped onto it, turning onto his side and rolling into a ball, his knees tight against his chest. He closed his eyes and felt an uncomfortable shiver run through him and groaned as he coughed again. His head was pounding and with his blocked nose it was difficult to cough, breathe and catch his breath and he was struggling a lot. It was ridiculous to have a blocked nose but yet he could feel it running at the same time and as disgusting as it was, used the back of his hand to wipe his nose. He was beginning to think he was better off sitting downstairs where he was holding everything in as now as he lay, he felt so ill and sick and his whole body ached painfully.

Robyn looked at the blue packet of tablets Lyndsey had gotten her and had to trust the pharmacist as the writing was in French and the same with the bottle of cough syrup. She was now faced with the problem of getting Taron to take all the medicine with a sore throat and sickly stomach. She was glad she had brought the bottle of fizzy drink with her from the conference room. She cringed as she heard him coughing again and felt for him. Robyn had a fabulous immune system but had been cursed with coughs like Taron’s before and they were so horrendous and painful. She turned around and sighed with how Taron was laying on the bed with no support under his head or upper body and in just his boxer shorts. First thing Robyn had to do was get him sitting up, his current position only making things worse for his cough.

She quickly slipped her heels off and walked over to the bed and climbed up beside his head. Her hands went to his hair, the length growing a small bit since she had last seen him and she very lightly scratched his head. With no reaction from him, in fact hearing a groan, Robyn stopped and took her hands from his head. She moved away from him and fluffed up the pillows so they would support him once she got him sitting up.

“Taron, hun, let’s get you sitting up.”

“Lay down.” He replied.

“Not with that cough.” Robyn explained to him as she gave his shoulder a light stroke. “You need to be sitting up and I have some tablets for you to take.” Robyn could hear his stomach protest and the painful swallow he made. “And you know I am going to win this battle so is there even any point in fighting me over moving and the tablets?” She watched as his body scrunched up with another cough and then unfold as he slowly started to move, going to his knees first, crawling up towards the pillows, turning around, falling onto them, throwing his legs out in front of him, his eyes closed, his hands on his stomach as he breathed heavily. She knelt beside him and ran her hands down his arms. His body was still on fire but she could feel him shivering under her touch too. “You ok?”

Taron shook his head bringing his hands to his mouth to cover another cough. “Feel shit.”

“I know hun. I am going to get you those tablets.”

Robyn shuffled off the bed and over to the desk. She grabbed the tablets and cough bottle and leaving them on the bed, then picked up her handbag and pulled out the fizzy drink. She headed back to the desk and grabbed the teaspoon from the tray and climbed back up onto the bed to kneel right beside him, giving his knee a reassuring squeeze. “I know the last thing you want to do is drink or take anything but I need you to take two of these for me.” She took his hand and laid it on his thigh and popped two tablets onto his palm. “Then I have something to help ease that cough a little too.” She could see the apprehension in his tired eyes. “One at a time or both together, I don’t mind but you need something Taron to help you.”

Taron’s throat was so sickly dry and sore but he knew Robyn wouldn’t take any excuse from him so took the opened bottle of drink from her, hearing it bubble in the quiet of the room and quickly took the two tablets, feeling himself gag as they went down, swallowing another mouthful of the sugary liquid. It was Robyn’s hand on his shoulder that kept him from making a run to the bathroom and with a mixture of shallow and deep breathes, he stayed sitting on the bed.

“Run if you need too.” Robyn said to him, seeing his chest and stomach protesting with the drink. She honestly thought he was going to be sick after he had swallowed the tablets but managed to keep them down. She hated having to ask him to take the cough bottle too but he needed the medicine in the cough syrup desperately. “I know you hate me right now but I need you to take something else for me.”

“I don’t hate you.” Taron said quietly, finally opening his eyes to look at Robyn. “I hate how stupid I was to let myself get this ill.”

She gave him a small smile. “Four spoons of this and you’re done.”

“Four?” He asked as she held up the little spoon.

“Four.” Robyn handed him the spoon. “I will pour and you can take.”

It was an ideal plan until Taron coughed and the sticky orange syrup spilt from the spoon onto his chest as his whole body shook with the effort of the cough and he groaned as Robyn chuckled. “Stop laughing at me.” He whinged as he ran his thumb over the syrup on his chest and licked it. “Ugh why does this stuff always taste rotten.”

Robyn smiled at him. “Not like Mary Poppins at all.” She said as poured the cough bottle onto the spoon. “Here, take this.” She held the spoon in front of lips and although Taron raised an eyebrow her way, opened his mouth and let her guide the spoon in through his lips. “Three more.” Once she was satisfied that Taron had all of the medicine he could, she screwed the lid back on the bottle. “That will take a little while to kick in.”

“You are a natural at this. Bet the kids take medicine really easily for you.”

“The kids take the medicine because it tastes like strawberries.” She explained as she hopped off the bed. “I am going to get a cold cloth for you. You are still burning a temperature.”

She made her way into the bathroom and took a clean flannel facecloth from the shelf and ran it under the cold-water tap, squeezing the excess out. She looked at her face in the mirror and saw some smudged eye liner and mascara under her eyes. “What a mess.” She said to her reflection. She always carried a few toiletries and supplies in her handbag and wondered if Taron would be ok for ten minutes if she took her make-up off and fixed her hair that was falling out. She carried the wet flannel out of the bathroom and saw that Taron had slumped down in the bed a little, his chin right against his chest. She crawled back up onto the bed and once more knelt beside him.

“Taron?” He answered her with a cough and a sad look, closing his eyes. She quickly wiped his chest where the cough syrup had spilt before she placed the facecloth on his forehead, guiding his head back against the pillow so it wouldn’t fall off. “Can you give me two minutes in the bathroom and maybe a t-shirt and pair of shorts to wear?” Taron opened his eyes to look at her and wished he could have reacted properly to her request to borrow some of his clothes but a nod of his head was all he could manage. “Thank you. I will be as quick as I can. Please shout if you need me and leave this on your head.” Robyn leaned forward and kissed his hair. “You are going to be fine Taron. I know right now you feel like shit but it will get better.”

For what felt like the millionth time in the last fifteen minutes, Robyn jumped off the king-sized bed and walked over to his suitcase. It felt wrong routing through his belongings, even though she knew Taron wouldn’t mind. Figuring digging to the bottom was best, she dug into his clothes and pulled out jeans and shirts and a hat before she got her hands on a black tank top and a fresh pair of blue check boxer shorts. She decided they were going to do, the material of the clothes nice and light. Knowing Taron and his love for cuddles, he was going to be desperate for one once she was settled on the bed with him especially because he felt terrible and the boxers and top were perfect for that.

Once she grabbed her handbag, she glanced to Taron and wished she could have convinced him to go and see a doctor. It was going to be a night of heated hell for him and although some paracetamol and cough bottle were a good way to start, that medicine would not be strong enough to help lift his high temperature, pounding head and wretched cough. Hearing him struggle once again, Robyn closed the bathroom door over, but didn’t actually latch the door. Taron wasn’t even concentrating on the fact that she was changing into his clothes and when he hadn’t made a joke about it, it was all the motivation Robyn needed to get back out to him as quick as she could.

She quickly took her make-up off and enjoyed the refreshing cold water on her face and once had her twisted plait pulled out, placed her hair in a messy high bun out of the way. Stripping to her underwear, she changed into Taron’s clothes. The boxers fit her like a pair of shorts but the tank top was too big and long and she had to use another hair bobbin to tie up the bottom of the top. Nothing could be done about the side view of her bra through the sleeve holes but Robyn was sure Taron was too ill to even notice the lacy light blue material and even if he did, she knew he was much too respectful to say anything or if he could manage would turn it into a joke.

She grabbed another flannel facecloth and wet it under the cold water and once she had wrung it out, made her way back out to Taron who was sitting as she had left him. She realised the curtains hadn’t been closed and quickly closed them, grabbing her phone and his and placing them on the bedside locker. She also pulled two bottles of water from the fridge and put them beside the phones as well as the bottle Taron had been drinking from. The water was not for Taron but for her. He was always warm to her and with a temperature she knew not only would Taron be sweating; she would be too.

Once she was sure she had everything she would need and not have to move, she slipped in beside Taron and somehow, they managed to take up their usual sleeping sides on the bed when they were together. As soon as he felt her beside him, he moved so he could lay his cheek against her right shoulder, the facecloth falling from his forehead onto the bed which Robyn put to the side. He opened his eyes and when he went to comment on his clothes she was wearing, he started to cough again. Once the cough left him and he could catch his breathe he lifted his head and went to move so he could lay on Robyn’s lap, but her hands stopped him.

“Robyn.” He whispered. “Please.”

“I would more than anything love to have you laying down Taron but it will only aggravate your cough.” His sad and fatigued eyes made her place her left hand on his right cheek. “You are going to put your head here instead.” She guided his head to her chest, just under her chin. “I am going to stay sitting up and you are going to use me as your pillow. Get the rest of your body comfortable but you have to keep as upright as you can.” Robyn lifted her right arm and only placed it on his right arm when he was somewhat settled against her. With the way Robyn had positioned the pillows, she was cosy and comfortable and knew she could last the night sitting up and Taron moved incredible close to her, his knees resting on her legs. His whole body was on fire and she picked up the fresh cold wet facecloth and lay it on the back of his neck. “I know you don’t feel like sleeping but just close your eyes and rest as best you can.”

“You going to add these clothes to your wardrobe?” He asked her hoarsely as let his right arm rest over and down her stomach, the flat of his palm resting on her left hip. His resident butterflies would normally be making his stomach turn in knots if he was feeling any way like himself and with Robyn dressed in his underwear and tank top, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to be laying as close to her as he was now but with his body in bits, he could only glance over her chosen outfit of his and prayed he remembered this look when he was feeling better. He desperately needed to remember this look. His warm left cheek rested on the cool skin of her chest and he found himself rubbing his nose lightly against the dip of his black tank top and if he opened his left eye he was able to get a beautiful sneaky look down the top and he inwardly scolded himself for looking but his position was perfect and as he snuggled more, he was so thankful for Robyn’s curves in more ways than one. His thoughts were very quickly interrupted by another frustratingly heavy cough and he had to move his right hand to cover his mouth and the sharp pain niggled at his ribs, but he felt Robyn’s fingers gently massaging his side, her hand lying flat on his ribs once he had stopped coughing. “I am going to be so uncomfortable for you.” He croaked to her, positioning his head against her again.

“Why do you say that?” Robyn asked as ran her whole hand gently up and down his side.

“Every time I cough, I move and move you too.”

“I wouldn’t have asked you to lay here if I thought that but if I feel my body heat is making your temperature worse, we will move a little and I will give you back your clothes.”

“Keep them.” Taron murmured as he moved his body to feel comfortable again. “Look better on you anyway.”

“You want my trouser suit?” She asked him moving her hand from his side and to his hair.

“No. You need that.” Taron sniffed as he felt his nose running again and wasn’t surprised to see a tissue placed in front of his eyes. “Thanks.” He caught his sneeze in the tissue but groaned as it hurt him and the second was just as bad. He managed to blow his nose and frowned when Robyn took the used tissue from him. “You don’t have to do that Robyn.”

“Watch me do it.” Robyn handed him a clean one. “Nothing I haven’t seen before Taron.” She heard his hesitation and knew he wanted to say something. “You’re ill. Runny noses and sick tummies come with being ill. If you feel like you need to throw up Taron, it is ok. Don’t hold back because I am here.”

“Don’t even talk about it.” Taron moaned as he closed his eyes.

“I am serious rocketman. If you feel anyway sick, just run because you haven’t eaten anything you are going to feel sick, especially with an empty stomach from the last two days. Don’t feel embarrassed cos I am here. Honestly, it doesn’t bother me.” He didn’t answer her but he nodded against her. “You will have to do this for me someday.”

“I doubt it. You are never sick though you will be now after holding me so close.”

Smiling a little and running her fingers through the damp hair at the back of his neck, she started to sing quietly. “Hold me closer tiny dancer….”

Taron still felt dreadful but somewhat comforted by the song Robyn quietly sang into his hair. He was still finding it so hard to believe that she was here with him, holding him and looking after him. “Robyn?”

“Hmmm?”

“Did Lyndsey call you?”

“Yeah she did.”

“But what about your presentation?”

“I was finished when I got the message, just stepped down from the podium.”

“But the rest of your conference?” He asked using the tissue Robyn gave him to wipe his nose.

“Not important.”

On hearing her answer and though it hurt him, he lifted his head past her shoulder so he could look at her. “Of course it is important Robyn. Your job is very important to you.” He said as seriously as he could with his hoarse voice. “This weekend is part of your work.”

“There was one lecture left this afternoon and was more in relation to policies and procedures here in France. Not really related to childcare in Ireland.”

“But Robyn it’s your job.”

Robyn smiled and ran the index finger of her left hand down his nose and then over the horrible deep black circles under his eyes. “Yes it is but Emma is going to it and to be honest we were actually thinking about skipping the lecture.”

“Don’t say things to make me feel better.” Taron snapped.

Robyn ignored his tone, knowing it was more because of his sickness that his mood was down and nothing else and moved to stroke his nose again. “I am not. We actually had spoken about it this morning. After reading the brief, whereas before we thought maybe they were comparing French policies to other countries, they really weren’t, more so concentrating on policies within the French services. Emma and I were going to sit through a bit of it and then see if it was relevant and if not, we were going to leave and walk to the Eiffel Tower for a look around. Emma was happy to go alone and then leave after a while.” Robyn ran her finger down his nose again, glad to see him close his eyes at the gesture. “We were not having a repeat of that time we went to that course the weekend of Elton’s party. What a waste of my time and I didn’t even have to make the course up. Emma is good like that. She won’t make us sit through something that has nothing to do with us and seeing as how I was the only one to get the standing ovation after my talk, I think I earned the brownie points to leave early.” Robyn leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Thank you for telling me that my job is important.”

“You are responsible for a parents most precious thing and moulding their little minds. Your job is so important.”

“And don’t argue back with me but you are too and Emma was happy to let me go when Lyndsey called me. I promise she was fine with it. Now put your head back and close your eyes, stop talking and rest.” Robyn moved his head back to her chest and stroked his cheek until he was settled again. “You are very important to me.” She whispered into his hair.

Taron wanted to reply but found himself coughing again and when he was finished, he was completely zapped of his energy and let his body slump against Robyn’s. His head lifted slightly when he heard her phone ring but he felt Robyn’s hand on his cheek, pushing him carefully back down.

Robyn had made sure she lay close enough to the edge of the bed so she could reach the items on the locker if she needed them and as she reached for her phone, she also made sure Taron stayed as he was laying against her. He was still very warm and finding it hard to be completely comfortably as he lay but she wasn’t surprised with the way he was feeling but she was hoping he could take some relief in being looked after. As she lightly ran her fingers up and down his arm, she answered her phone.

“Hi Emma.”

“How is he and you told me you would call me.”

“He is ok. Just a really bad flu and sorry. Got caught up with stuff.”

“Taron stuff and tell me the truth Robyn.” Emma heard the hesitation in her friend’s voice. “He is right beside you.”

“Yep.”

“So, do I need to bring out the secret code?” Emma asked her.

“No point Emma. He is right beside me and can hear everything you are saying.”

Emma chuckled. “So, will he be ok?” Emma was planning on thoroughly grilling Robyn on her sudden departure to go to Taron, easily teasing her since St Patrick’s Day seeing for herself how the two interacted so attentively with each other but having worked with Robyn so closely for the last four years, she could also read her supervisors tone easily and knew she needed to change her tactics and questions and that something was really wrong with Taron.

“Yeah he will be. Still feeling very poorly but he will be fine with some sleep, rest and medication.”

“Need I even ask if you are staying with him tonight?”

“Already settled down for a sleep.” Robyn returned.

“You don’t have any clothes or a bag with you. Do you want me to bring something over to you?”

“Nah it is ok.”

“You’re going to sleep in that very classy and warm pants suit?” Asked Emma.

Robyn held the phone between her chin and shoulder as she grabbed another tissue for Taron and handed it to him. “I borrowed some of Taron’s clothes and I had some toiletries in my handbag. I am good.”

“You borrowed some of Taron’s clothes?” Repeated Emma, with a grin.

Robyn rolled her eyes. “I will give them back.”

“Not add them to your growing male wardrobe.”

“If you have nothing else to add to this conversation Emma, I am going to go. I know I am feeling a bit tired and I am sure Taron could do with some sleep.”

“Yeah alright I get the message. Least I have the room to myself tonight.”

“You enjoy that peace and quiet.” Robyn chuckled.

“Call me in the morning. I guess I will meet you at the conference centre?”

Robyn looked down to Taron who was trying his best to cough into his hands quietly and not disturb her conversation with Emma. “Yeah, I guess. That’s at nine, right?”

“Yeah. The importance of parents involvement within the Early Years sector.”

“Fantastic.”

“Less of the sarcasm please. Just because your presentation was a roaring success doesn’t mean you get to switch off now.”

Robyn palmed her hand up and down Taron’s arm as she felt him struggle with his breathing after he had been coughing. “Yeah I know. Hey Emma, I am gonna go ok? I will call you in the morning, meet you outside the conference centre before nine.”

Emma heard the sudden rush in Robyn’s voice. “Yeah of course. Talk to you tomorrow. Look after Taron.”

“Yeah I will do. Bye Emma.”

Robyn dropped the phone on the bed and cuddled Taron to her, her lips pressing to his sweaty forehead. “You’re ok. Just take some easy breathes.” She placed her right hand on his hot cheek. “Take a drink for me?” She was surprised to feel him nod and reached for the bottle of orange near her. She opened the lid and placed it in his right hand and was glad to see him take a large gulp of the liquid, handing her the bottle back when he was done. “Any better?”

“A bit.” He answered. “I am sorry Robyn.”

“What? Why are you sorry?”

“This evening was meant to be a nice dinner together for us. Look at it now.”

“Looks pretty ok to me.” She answered as she moved the wet facecloth from the back of his neck around to his forehead.

“You are a terrible liar.” Taron closed his eyes as Robyn gently wiped his brow. “And this is not what I had planned.”

“You had something planned?”

“Nope but if I did, it wasn’t this.” He took the tissue from Robyn as she handed him another one and he sneezed into it three times. “Definitely not this.”

“Ok no more talking. Save your voice. Close your eyes and try to relax as best you can.” Robyn pulled the used tissue from him and threw it over the side of the bed. She replaced the cloth on the back of his neck and lightly resumed the light feather strokes on his arm. Every time Taron breathed in, she could hear the raspy pull of breath he made come from his lungs and feel the little shudder he made as his body decided whether he was going to have to cough or not.

Taron had only been resting on her for about half an hour and she was already feeling over heated from him, his temperature still quite high. She ideally would have rather had him laying against the cold cotton sheets of the bed but she knew he wouldn’t have that and as he curled further into her, it was very clear it wasn’t an option he was willing to work with right now.

Robyn also knew Taron wasn’t going to sleep, not with how terrible he was feeling and though she was happy to sit with him and hold him, after two hours of cuddling him, she knew it was time to move him away from her body. She had used one of the bottles of water to re-dampen the flannel and continued to place it between the back of his neck and forehead, at one point using it to gently wipe his entire back but even with the slow cooling of his body, he was still extremely warm. He hadn’t coughed or made a sound for about twenty minutes but he wasn’t asleep, every now and again he would sniff or move a leg or an arm.

“Taron? Hun, I think it’s time we moved a little. I am keeping you too warm.” She heard a whimper of a response come from him. “We can still lay beside each other but my body heat is not helping your temperature at all.”

“Cosy.” She heard him grumble.

“Me too but it’s not good for you to be still so warm.” Robyn ran her index finger down his cheek. “The coolness of the pillow will feel good too.”

“Not as good at your heart.”

“Pull at my emotions why don’t you.” Robyn gently pulled on his shoulder. “Let’s make a compromise. Two hours on the pillow and then you can come back to me.”

It was with reluctance that he tore himself away from her comfort and moved to lean against the pillow beside her shoulder but he had to admit the cool pillow case was wonderful on his warm face. It took him a few seconds to find a position that was easy and pleasant on his tired body and he ended up on his back with his right leg bent under his left, his head turned sideways into the pillow. The shuffling and moving had aggravated his lungs and he was overcome with the chesty cough once more and it was so uncomfortable for him, even with Robyn rubbing the back his hand.

“Sorry for making you move.” She said to him as he took another tissue from her. “Didn’t help you at all.” His eyes closed as she kissed his cheek gently. “I am going to get a fresh facecloth, turn off some lights.”

Taron felt the bed move as Robyn got off it and he starfished out, his body slumping down a bit into the pile of pillows behind him. He still felt abysmal but had twenty minutes of what he could only call peace as he didn’t cough and Robyn’s soothing fingers on his arm were slowly relaxing him and he felt his body becoming close to sleep until she insisted he moved and he wanted to hate her for it but couldn’t. Robyn had been nothing but kind to him, looking after him as best she could and even as he sat up, crossing his legs as he took to another fit of coughing, he couldn’t fault her for making him move from her. His body had felt like it was on fire before he lay with Robyn but the places his bare skin touched hers were burning hot so knew it was best that he wasn’t glued to her. With his eyes closed he could see the changed in light in the room and opened his eyes to be met with darkness which turned to a light dim as Robyn turned some sort of light source on. He closed his eyes once more and ran his hands over his head, wincing as a biting migraine still hurt him. He felt so stupid for letting himself get so ill, knowing he was an idiot for pushing himself so hard but he had so many people to prove himself to, to make sure that his movie would be a success and by promoting the heck out of it he could stand over his work.

A sigh left him as he felt a lovely cool cloth on the back of his neck again and the sigh turned into a cough and as another cloth was placed on his forehead, he brought his hands to his mouth.

“I am sorry for moving you.” Robyn said to his back as she watched his muscles move and convulse with the effort of coughing. “I shouldn’t have moved you.”

“It’s ok.” Taron managed to splutter out.

Robyn took the cloth from his forehead and placed her hands on his shoulders and left them there until the coughing had passed. “I won’t move you next time.”

Taron turned to look at her seeing that wonderful look of concern in her blue eyes that was always there for him when he needed it. “I understand why. I didn’t want to move but had to. Robyn I was sweating lying against you. The sheets are cool.”

She nodded and handed him a bottle. “It’s the same as what you have been drinking. I found a cold one in the fridge. Have a sip.” She was glad that he took it from her and took a drink, followed by another, giving her the bottle back when he was done. She screwed the lid back on. “You feeling any better?”

“Not at all.” His honest answer made her smile a little. “But I know I will. Can I just lay back down? My head is splitting.”

“Sure.” Robyn plumped the pillows back up and guided him backwards. “Sit up a tiny bit.” She instructed him and when he finally settled, he was laying on his left side, his legs curled up into his chest a little, his left hand in front of his face, while his right was tucked in-between his knees. “You feel ok like this?” She asked as she picked up the cold flannel and draped it across the back of his neck again. She took his teeny nod as a yes. “I am right here beside you.” Robyn positioned herself a little sideways but Taron could still rest his cheek on her shoulder and she could still stretch over and stroke his nose when she needed too. Her face frowned as he coughed and coughed and she could see the pain from the exertion it took on his face. He settled himself again and Robyn could hear him breathing through his open lips and feel the slight waft of his breath on her shoulder every time he exhaled. She watched as his eyes moved behind his closed eye lids, her eyes roaming down his body as he curled up a little tighter. His cheeks still flamed bright red and that little sheen of perspiration covered his skin. She took the flannel from the back of his neck and carefully dabbed his forehead. “You’re gonna be ok Taron.” She folded the cloth on half and left it on his forehead, moving closer to him, turning on her left side and managing to position herself so she could move her right arm around his head, so his face could rest on her shoulder. “Try and sleep if you can.”

Robyn was completely regretting her decision to move him and as he coughed again, she hated herself for making him change position. She could see little shivers running through him and knew he was still running a high temperature and even though her body temperature was not good for him, at least he wasn’t shivering when he was laying against her. She ran her left hand up and down his right arm and kissed his hair, closing her own eyes as she rested her cheek on his hair.

Taron very much appreciated the comforting gestures he was getting from Robyn and once he finished coughing and leant fully into the cold pillow under his skin and then her shoulder, he concentrated on the feeling of her delicate fingers on his heated skin. He definitely would rather be close to her but had to admit the cotton duvet, although not anywhere as nice as Robyn’s beating heart, felt good to his fever filled body. Once he felt he wasn’t going to cough again, tried to calm his breathing down and concentrate on the shallow breathes that were easier to take and not as harsh on his chest. Everything still hurt but when he wasn’t coughing it didn’t hurt as much and when Robyn’s hand moved to his side and just rested there, he felt himself relax a little more and not lay as stiff as he was, closing his heavy eyes, feeling soothed by the light touch her hand on his skin.


	3. “I’m sick and tired of being sick and tired”

Another two hours later, near ten thirty that evening, Robyn had gotten Taron to take another two tablets and spoon fed him four more teaspoons of cough syrup. She had turned on the TV in the background and once found an English-speaking station and Taron had settled in her arms the same as before, she turned off the lights, just using the glare of the TV to watch over him. He had yet to sleep and was still convulsing with a cough every few minutes, used two packets of tissues and Robyn had given up on trying to sponge him down with the facecloth. His nose was completely blocked and he could only breathe through his mouth now and she knew it was so very uncomfortable for him but he had found a new position that had seemed to appease him and if Taron wasn’t feeling so crap, she would have made him move but knowing he was miserable left him be.

His whole upper body covered hers and his head nestled on her chest once more, his left cheek nuzzled under her left collar bone, his right arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his left caught between her body and his on her ribcage. His right leg had wound itself over her right one, and their bare legs rested together, while he lay somewhat on his stomach. Robyn thought the position would have put an uneasy weight on his chest but he seemed happy and had lain still for nearly half an hour, an odd cough coming from him before he rested against her again. Robyn had one hand wrapped around his back, resting between his shoulder blades, while the other played with damp hair at the nape his neck and though his skin was still balmy, she could notice a little difference glad to see the paracetamol were finally kicking in for him. She still thought the half sitting half laying position was going to put a strain on his lower back but he seemed happy as he was and this time Robyn wasn’t going to move him.

“Taron are you ok?” She asked him. She felt a nod into her shoulder. “You sure?” Another nod. “Ok rocketman.”

Taron was as comfortable as he knew he was going to get and although his new position was the most intimate he had ever been with Robyn, their bare thighs resting on top of his each other as well as the skin of their stomachs and sides bare and touching too, it was the first time since he had come back to his room that he felt at ease and somewhat restful, even though he would cough every couple of minutes and had to keep taking tissues from Robyn to wipe his nose, her beating heart and soothing fingers were enough to settle him to where he thought he might actually sleep. His body didn’t feel as hot as it had done and though his dry throat still burned and his head throbbed, he was as content as he could get feeling as ill as he did and even better, his stomach had settled too and he didn’t feel nauseous any more. Every now and again, Robyn’s fingers would move from his back into his hair at the nape of his neck and she would caress his skin. It as the best comfort he could expect and could feel his eyes closing into that haze of sleepiness when his ringing phone made him lift his head and look to the bedside locker.

“I got it.” Robyn was going to have some stern words for whoever was ringing Taron’s phone and if it was Matthew or Lyndsey, she was ready to firmly chastise them for ringing when they knew she could call them if she needed anything. She could feel Taron’s breathing start to even out as his stomach laid across hers and knew he was finally starting to drift off and she was cursing the ringing phone. She took her hand from Taron’s hair and stretched over to get his phone, looking at the screen to see who was calling. “It’s your mam.”

Taron groaned into her skin. “Would you answer it for me? She is going to kill me when she hears how ill I am.”

“Hey Tina.”

“Don’t even try to tell me any fibs Robyn. I have been speaking to Lyndsey.”

Robyn heard the second groan Taron made as he shuffled his body a little further into her as if he was trying to hide from his mam.

“Robyn Quinn I am waiting for the truth and then I want to talk to my son myself.”

“He’s…”

“Very ill because he wouldn’t talk to Lyndsey to tell her so. Sitting in interviews huffing and puffing. Refusing the drink and eat anything. I swear Robyn I am fit to murder him.”

“Shall I just put you onto Taron?” Asked Robyn as she winced as Tina’s tone.

“Please.”

Robyn would never get between a mother and her son and handed the phone over to Taron who took it gingerly and rested the phone on his ear.

“Don’t speak Taron, just listen. I am extremely upset with you and extremely disappointed with you too. I know tours run you down but this is beyond serious Taron. To let yourself become so ill to the point where you are not eating anything and are smothered with a horrendous cough and it is Robyn who is pulled from her work to come and knock some sense into you because you will not listen to your publicist or Matthew. Would it have really hurt you to have taken a day off to sleep or to ring your mother back when she leaves you over ten messages? I had to ring Lyndsey to find out what was going on. Though I had figured it out myself after I watched your last interview. Jesus Taron, talk about putting yourself through hell. Once again, I am glad you listen to Robyn because if it wasn’t for her, you would be admitted to a hospital. When I see you next week you are in trouble, you hear me?”

“I hear you.” Taron croaked in response.

Tina sighed a little. “Please tell me you having taken something?”

“Want to speak to Robyn?”

“Please.”

Taron handed the phone back to Robyn and now that his lecture was his mother was finished, he found himself filled with another severe cough, moving from Robyn’s body to sit up against the pillows, pulling his knees up, as he suddenly felt his whole chest tighten as he was consumed by a choking cough, rapidly finding it difficult to counter each cough with an intake of air.

“Tina give me two minutes.” Robyn quickly said into the phone and dropped it back on the locker before she moved to kneel in front of Taron, seeing his whole face quickly turn red. “Legs down hun.” Robyn put some pressure on his knees to move his legs down and once he done so, she knelt with his left leg between her knees and guided his body into her, sitting back on her heels, cradling his head on her left shoulder. “Shh Taron.” She ran her hands up and down his back. He body shuddered against her and she could feel how hard it was becoming for him to breathe and panic was beginning to set in as his hands pulled at the top she wore, the material in his fists. “Shh Taron. You’re ok.” As one hand stayed on his back, her other went to the nape of his neck. “You’re ok.” It took him good thirty seconds before the cough finally calmed down to become a light clearing of his throat. She continued to rub his back but reached to pick up his phone to speak to his mam.

“Sorry Tina.”

“Is he ok Robyn?”

“He will be.”

“Robyn…”

“He will be.” She repeated. “Just a bad cough.”

“You call that a bad cough? I can hear him choking for air.”

“He’s just a little run down.”

“A little?” Countered Tina angrily.

“Tina, I mean this with all respect but please don’t get mad at me for what Taron has done to himself. I didn’t even know it was this bad until Lyndsey called me earlier to come over to the hotel where himself and Matthew were being interviewed and I saw him. He hasn’t called me since Thursday and as soon as Lyndsey called me, I dropped everything for work and met her at the hotel and I am doing my best to help him feel better.” Robyn continued to rub Taron’s back in slow circles.

“Robyn…”

“He will be ok Tina. Lyndsey has spoken to a pharmacist and given us some tablets for him to take and he’s had two doses of them as well and some cough bottle. I have gotten him to drink something too and he was just about to drift off for some sleep when the phone rang. Lyndsey has cancelled all of his appearances for tomorrow and Monday and we both agreed that he will not be going to the premier if he still feels shit and he won’t have a say because I will be there. He feels more guilty in himself than anything and he knows he has taken his illness way too far and is suffering for it now. Believe me he won’t do it again.” Robyn hugged Taron close to her as she spoke and could feel him breathing hard against her.

“Robyn, I didn’t mean to take my frustration out on you.” Tina said quickly before the young woman could speak again. She was getting a taste for herself of Robyn’s defensiveness and was beginning to understand her better and how Taron had explained her fierce need to protect herself. “I am sorry for that. I am worried about him. He wasn’t answering my calls and then Lyndsey tells me he’s gone back to his room with you and I knew you two had planned to have dinner but then Lyndsey told me his interviews have been cancelled because he was so sick and having not spoken to him my mind went into over drive.”

“It’s ok Tina.”

“I know you are helping him and that he really couldn’t be in better hands than yours and I am sorry for snapping. He is still my little boy but just don’t tell him I said that to you.”

“Sorry Tina, He might have heard you.” Robyn heard and felt the moan he made at his mothers’ words and leaned a little harder into her.

“Thank you Robyn. Thank you for loving him and looking after him, being there for him when he needs someone the most. You won’t be in trouble for leaving work to go to him? He was telling me about a big presentation you had today.”

“I had finished when I got Lyndsey’s message and I was fine to go.” There was silence on the phone for a few seconds. “Tina I am going to stay with Taron all night and tomorrow too, if he needs me too. He won’t be alone.”

“Robyn aren’t you in Paris for the whole weekend for work?

“Yeah.”

“You are not missing work because my son is an idiot. Let him suffer alone tomorrow. You have already done so much for him. He needs to learn the consequences of his actions, even at thirty-one years old, he needs to learn that.”

Taron had heard his mam’s advice to Robyn and lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her with wide eyes. “We haven’t spoken about tomorrow yet and my plan is to go to the conference tomorrow. I’d imagine Taron will just sleep the whole day anyway so you don’t have to worry about punishing him by taking me away from him. As far as I can tell and see, he is already suffering a lot.” Robyn replied to Tina, taking her hand from Taron’s back and placing it on his cheek. “We are just going to get through tonight and take it from there.”

“You are not missing work for him Robyn, no matter how much you love him.” Tina repeated firmly. “And you are going to see him on Thursday. He can survive without you until then. It is only four days.”

Robyn looked at Taron straight in his eyes, knowing he could hear every word his mam had said. “If I can get him through tonight, I will be happy and think about tomorrow then. Would you like to speak to Taron again?”

“No leave him be. Let him rest. Tell him I will call him tomorrow.”

“I will do.”

“Robyn thank you. Seems I owe you another hug when I see you next.”

Robyn smiled. “No need.”

“Tell him I love him.”

“I will but only if you go easy on him when you talk to him tomorrow.” Robyn said to Tina. “I am annoyed at him just as much as you are but can understand why he did what he did. This movie and the promotion mean so much to him and he was working himself stupid to ensure he did his best for the movie.”

“I see he gets under your skin too and manages to get himself out of trouble as quickly as he gets into it.” Tina chuckled. “I will let you go. Thank you Robyn. Again.”

“Bye Tina.”

Robyn ended the phone call and dropped the phone onto the bed. She was still sitting on her heels, Taron’s leg still between hers as he sat back against the pillows.

“Well I am not looking forward to that phone call tomorrow.” He muttered.

Robyn half smiled. “She is just worried about you and she loves you.”

“I am going to get such a tongue lashing off her.”

“She is your mam and it is her right to do so.”

“You didn’t.” He said through a sneeze, thanking her for the tissue she grabbed him.

“Oh, I wanted too but you were such a sad pathetic mess downstairs, I couldn’t.”

“Jesus thanks Robyn.” Taron swallowed and grimaced.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t though.”

“I expect it next week.”

“Good because it is coming your way. After your mothers.”

Taron groaned. “All the women in my life, giving me hell.”

“Because we all love you. Now take a drink.”

As Robyn moved from his legs, Taron closed his eyes and opened them when he felt the bottle placed in his hands, open ready to be drunk from. He lifted it to his mouth and drank a little too greedily, regretting the amount of liquid he drank as his stomach turned a little.

Robyn saw the change in his face and took the bottle from him to replace the lid. “You want to stay like his for a while or go back to the way we were before your mam called?”

“The way we were if that’s ok. I was nearly asleep before my mam called.”

“I am trying my best not to get a little mad at your mam for her terrible timing. I could feel you falling asleep.” Robyn moved to sit beside him on his left side, moving her body down the pillows a little so she wasn’t sitting so straight and opened her right arm for him. “Come and get cosy again.”

Taron didn’t need any more encouragement and as quick as his body would allow him, lay as he was before on Robyn, his face and nose nestling into her cool skin, his right leg hitching over hers as he found that comfortable position on her body again, his hand resting on her left hip. He coughed hard, once more after moving and Robyn’s right hand was making circles on his heated back as always to give him some comfort.

“Can we turn the phones to silent Robyn. If I manage to actually sleep, I really don’t want to be woken up by a ringing phone.”

“Already done Taron. I can see the screens so if the call is important, I can answer it quietly or send a text message back once it had rung out.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Rest.”

Taron closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing out, listening to Robyn’s heart as it beat under his ear, focusing on her continued gesture of comfort on his arm and back, the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed under him. He still felt unbearably hot and sweaty and his throat was in bits and his ribs ached. The migraine had become a pulsing headache, slightly more bearable and as he found the best pose to lay in where he was more curled into Robyn than before, he prayed for a few hours sleep to help alleviate the pain and aches he felt.

It took at least an hour and half before Taron fully fell into a slumber of sorts, just after midnight and Robyn had never seen him in such a light sleep before, his body always just giving in immediately to his tiredness. Now she felt every fret and move he made, every swallow, every quick intake of breath and exhale too as he still breathed through parted lips. It was more so pure physical exhaustion that had tired him out, the exertion from coughing constantly, rather than tiredness from working. Once he had fallen asleep, she had laid her hand on his back over his heart so she could keep an eye on its steady beat, while at the same time feel his breathing. She picked up his phone and managed to send three quick and short one-handed texts to Matthew, Lyndsey and his mam to let them know he was asleep, all three replying back immediately to her, thanking her for taking care of him once again.

His slumber lasted about half an hour before he woke up coughing, sitting up from Robyn’s body, wiping the sweat from his forehead, feeling Robyn drag a tissue down his back to mop up the perspiration that had pooled along his spine.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He cursed as he coughed again, his throat burning, his breathing laboured. He threw his body back against the pillows, his legs Indian style and let out a mournful sigh. He sat like that, sticky and hot, feeling a lone tear roll down his cheek when a cold cloth was placed on his forehead again and one on the back of his neck. He moved forward, his elbows resting on his knees. The cold compress on his head fell, but as the bed moved around him, he knew it was Robyn going to sit behind him and he groaned as she tenderly wiped his back and ran another soothing cold cloth over his hot skin. She felt him wrap her arm around his shoulders and pull slightly and he leaned back into her embrace, the wet cold cloth stuck between them on the back of his neck.

“Robyn you’re going to get wet.” He hissed through a cough; his legs still folded Indian style resting on her thighs. His hiss turned to a moan as she replaced the cloth on his forehead. It felt so wonderfully cool and his eyes closed as another was pressed gently against his cheeks, left first and then right. “Robyn…”

“Shh. You are still burning up. It will help cool you down.”

When Taron had moved from her to take to coughing again, Robyn had gotten up from the bed and went to the bathroom to re-wet the facecloths under the cold tap and added two more to her bundle. As he slept, she could feel the heat and moisture pooling on his skin, especially where their bare skin met, like their legs and stomach and knew he was over heating again. If he had stayed sleeping, she was going to try and re-dampen one of the cloths with one hand and the bottles of water she had left on the locker beside her and pat him down but when he woke, she had the freedom to move and make some more cold compresses for him and she had done so quickly. When she came back to the bed, he was sitting in a way that made it possible for her to climb around him and got him to lay back against her with one cloth caught between them so she could concentrate on cooling down the rest of his body. She had hoped he would have slept longer but no such luck as he woke in another fit of worrying coughing. She could hear the wheezing in his chest and if he inhaled too quickly, the tense rapid movements of his body as he tried to normalise his breathing.

“I am going to try and cool you down some more Taron. This cloth will be cold.”

She felt the slight nod and carefully guided his head back so it rested on her shoulder so the cold compress on his forehead wouldn’t fall off and she could concentrate on trying to cool his upper body down. She had two facecloths, one covering each hand and delicately placed them just above his ribs, waiting to feel his reaction which as she expected made his hips rise with the temperature change to his skin. Robyn wasn’t sure how many boundaries she was about to overstep. Sitting as she was with Taron between her legs in just his boxer shorts was definitely overstepping some sort of a boundary and as he moved his legs so they now lay in-between hers, hot balmy skin touching hers, her heart jumped. Sure, they had laid like this before when she was giving him his head massage but he was wearing more clothes than a pair of extremely thin expensive name brand boxers, just like the pair she was wearing. Even though she knew it was wrong because Taron was so poorly, she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander down his body taking the new curves he had since his filming finished and they were beautiful but as Taron coughed again her eyes were drawn to the clenching muscles of his stomach as the obvious pain in his breathing was apparent as his chest moved quickly. Once he had settled down Robyn finally took her eyes away from his body and started to concentrate on what she actually wanted to do for him.

“Am I ok to move the cloths Taron?” She asked him but he didn’t answer her, his arms falling to beside her legs. “It won’t be for too long. Just to try and further cool you down, ease the temperature. Then we can try getting you to sleep again.”

“Can’t sleep. Everywhere hurts.”

Taron’s broken and sore voice was so hard to hear for her. “One step at a time hun. Let’s cool you down first and then we can go from there.”

Not waiting for an answer, Robyn moved her head and stretched her neck so she could place a light kiss at his right ear and then very slowly moved the cold cotton material down his sides and back up over his stomach and chest. She repeated the motion twice more, running the cloth gently over his heated skin. She moved so her lips were by his ear again and whispered to him. “Trust me.”

“You’re not going to kiss me again are you?”

His words made her smile. “Not this time rocketman.” She used her left arm to lift his left arm and using her right hand, placed the facecloth under his arm pit and moved his arm back down to keep it in place. She then did the same for his right arm and once the cloths were settled under his arms, gently rubbed his upper arms and shoulders.

“Should I even ask?” He whispered to her. Although it felt strange to have two cold cloths under his arms, at the same time it was refreshing.

“Just getting to your body where it loses the most heat the quickest. Under the arms, head, back of the neck and normally the groin but I don’t think we will chance that.” She was glad to feel a little laugh from him. “I just have to be careful that I don’t cool you too fast. I will keep the cloths there for about five minutes before I move them away if you are ok with that and are comfortable.”

“I am fine. It feels cool. I am roasting.” Taron allowed a deep breathe to fill his lungs, surprised it didn’t engage a cough. “I wouldn’t be able to do any of this for you if you were ill and I had to take care of you.”

“What?” Her hands stopped rubbing his arms. “Of course, you would.”

He shook his head, the cold compress falling from his forehead onto Robyn’s arm. “I don’t know about temperatures and cold compresses and all that stuff.”

“Sure, you do. It’s just because you don’t have to think about it now but if you did have to look after me, you would know what to do.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” He insisted as Robyn replaced the facecloth on his forehead.

“Ok so say at the premier next week, I slip and trip over and fall and bang my head off a step what would you do?”

“Robyn!” Taron moved too quickly to sit up and had to lay back down again as his head throbbed and black spots appeared before his eyes and he coughed, all four facecloths falling from his body. Once he caught his breath and Robyn had fixed his cold compresses on his body again, he sighed. “Robyn, I don’t know what I would do.”

She gave his shoulders a little rub. “Yes, you do. You do know.” She palmed her way down his arms giving him some encouragement.

“I’d kneel beside you, call your name and see if you were awake.”

“And?”

“And if you were awake, I would check for any injury, especially your head because you said that hit a step. I would check your pulse and if needed call for an ambulance.” Taron reached up to his shoulders to stop her hands. “And if you were unconscious, I’d yell for someone to call for an ambulance, check you were breathing and look for injuries and go from there.” His hands took hers down to his chest, resting both their hands where she had given him CPR. “I’d look after you.” He said with as much conviction as he could with his hoarse voice. “I will never not look after you.”

Robyn closed her eyes and kissed his head. “I know and I knew you’d know what to do too. You didn’t put all that time, energy and focus into that Red Cross campaign for nothing.”

They sat in silence with their hands still interlocked over Taron’s heart, his chest still painfully rising and falling as he coughed. After two minutes of holding his hands, Robyn let go and then removed the cold compresses from under his arms. “Don’t want to go overboard with cooling you down. Can’t cool you too fast.” She took the one from his head and neck too. “Are you happy to lay like this for a while? We’re not too tangled together. I won’t completely overheat you.” He nodded with his eyes closed. “Please tell me if I can do anything else for you or if you are not too comfortable.” She said to him, moving her hands to his head to gently scratch his scalp.

“You know I love a good head massage; in fact, they are one of my favourite things that you do for me Robyn but can you keep your hands here instead please.” Taron reached up and took her hands away from his head and placed them on his ribs, one hand on either side. “My head is pounding still and normally when you scratch my head it feels wonderful and helps lift a light headache but it is not helping at all.” He waited for her to take offense to his request but instead a kiss was placed on his head and she linked her fingers with his on his chest.

“Whatever you need Taron.” Robyn had already seen little gestures and hints that he was in no form for any type of head scratching so didn’t mind that he had asked her not to do it. “Close your eyes and try to sleep.” She soothed, rubbing her thumbs over his hands.

All the talking soon was coming back to curse Taron and after laying still for a few minutes, he pulled his knees to his chest as he was plagued once more with his biting cough. With her hands on his ribs, Robyn could feel the pull and force at which his broken and hurt body reacted to the infection his lungs were trying to cough out. Once he felt his cough wasn’t going to be as rough or harsh again in that moment, he lay his legs back down against Robyn’s and for not the first time that evening was so thankful for her presence as she soothed over his ribs with her fingertips. He wasn’t as cosy as before where he practically lay on top of Robyn but he felt supported and not as warm as when their legs were on top of each other. The one and only good thing coming from this flu he was smothered with, was that he was getting to know Robyn’s body very well through these up close and personal cuddles and it was perfect. Robyn fitted into his arms like a seamlessly fit jigsaw piece and he was learning that he fit just at neatly into her comforting and beautifully soft and warm body too and he could definitely get used to it and was desperate for the day he could lay with Robyn and not feel so rotten.

When Taron hadn’t coughed horribly for about twenty minutes, Robyn thought he might have been on the verge of sleep but he started to move a hand or a foot, his head or move his back and hips as if he was starting to feel very uncomfortable and restless. Robyn would normally go straight for his hair if she felt him fidgety but as he had asked her not too, she was at a loss for what comfort she could give him when he was obviously so agitated. She did manage to grab him a tissue as he took to a fit of sneezing, getting him two more as he sneezed eleven times in a row with no break in-between.

“Ow.” A deep guttural moan came from his lips, his hands letting go of Robyn’s, as his arms crossed over his ribs, his legs bending at the knees to try and counter the ripple of pain he felt from sneezing. “I need to move” He groaned, lifting his body from Robyn’s, glad to feel her two hands supporting his back once she pulled herself into a kneeling position behind him. He was then free to move and he moved completely off the bed and onto wobbly feet, his hand going to the wall to support himself.

Robyn watched with concern as he stood up and climbed off the bed to stand beside him. She didn’t move to touch him, letting him decide what his next move would be.

“Sorry chicken.”

“Why are you saying sorry?” She asked him.

“I moved.”

“I told you to tell me what you need and if you needed to move, I wanted you to move.” She took a step closer to him. “I am right here.”

“I was getting restless. Everything aches and I couldn’t get comfortable. I needed to stretch. Normally after a busy day, I sleep and don’t feel this restless but when I am over tired and can’t sleep by body won’t stop moving and I am finding it so hard to get relaxed.” He looked to her and tucked some hair behind her ear. “You are missing out on sleep because of me.”

“Are we really going to have this conversation Taron? When you using a wall to hold yourself up?”

“No, I guess not.”

“So, what would you like to do?” She asked him.

As he moved to actually lean on the wall, he ran his hands down his face.” I don’t know.” He whispered.

Robyn took the two steps to him and wrapped her right arm around his back. “Let’s walk up and down the room slowly a few times to loosen up some stressed and tight muscles. Then we can go from there.”

They made eight runs of the room, from the door to the window when Taron’s body protested and Robyn had to guide him to the chair at the desk as he took to cough, his cheeks turning red, his hands pulling at his hair before he covered his mouth. His eyes squeezed shut and his whole body curled into itself as he wrestled with his cough. This time Robyn could see him shaking, his hands trembling, his while body shuddering with the violent force at which he coughed. She could see tears form in the corner of his closed eyes and she wasn’t too sure if it was from the constant coughing or feeling completely overwhelmed by his poorly state. As Taron threw his arms out to try and find her, it soon became clear that the tears were from his frustration and fear of being ill and his body was raked with sobs and tears fell onto her bare shoulder.

“Shh Taron, you are ok. You are going to be just fine.” She let her fingers dig deeply into his spine, up and down and then placed her hands flat on his back as now she could feel him trying to deal with his sobs, a cough and figuring out how to breathe too. “Hunni you are going to have to try and calm yourself down. Little breathes sweetheart.” She ran her hands in circles on his back and feeling him gripping his top she was wearing in his fists again and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. It took him nearly five minutes to overcome the cough and then compose himself from being upset and once he had managed to take control of his tears, he breathed a little easier too. It only lasted for about ten seconds before he took to coughing again and his throat was on fire and his ribs stung badly.

Taron was sweating as his body felt the full effects of its sickness, drips of perspiration running down his spine, pooling as the back of his neck and knees and down his temples and top lip. His body felt like an overheated mess and while he was warm and hot, he still shivered and was covered in goosebumps but despite his sticky and sweaty skin, Robyn pulled him closer to her and kissed his head, her hands resting on his hips. “I am sorry. I am such a sad, miserable and pathetic mess. I am snotting, crying, coughing and spluttering all over you.”

“Shut up Taron.” She simply said to him, running her hands across his lower back.

“Robyn I am so disgusting right now.”

“I don’t care Taron. You are sick.”

“I’m such a bad patient.”

“You actually have been a great patient.” She assured him. “And you haven’t seen me when I am ill. I have been known to lay on my bed and cry stupid tears because I feel absolutely terrible. Complete drama queen.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.” He murmured into her neck.

“I hate being sick. I feel very sorry for myself when I am. Won’t let anyone look after me.”

“But you live beside your family.”

“Not even my family. You know how stubborn I can be Taron. I would rather sit and sulk then ask for help. I sit on my bed and have a cry.”

“I have only seen you cry three times.”

She grinned as she moved her hands to his shoulders. “My sick crying is the worst.” She gently moved her body from him and taking her hands from his shoulders, wiped his cheeks with her thumbs. “You are not a bad patient. You just feel terrible. You have been a such a lovely patient but maybe can I make the decisions again?” He nodded under her hands. “Back to the bed, laying as we were when you feel asleep, cooling you down again and taking a drink of water.”

Taron would have agreed to anything and let Robyn guide him back to the bed and he sat down on the soft duvet while she gathered all the facecloths and brought them to the bathroom to refresh them with cool clean water. He picked up his phone and blinked as the bright light told him it was just before half one in the morning.

“Feels later doesn’t it?” He felt the bed dip as Robyn sat beside him.

“Really does.” He croaked.

Robyn picked up the unopened bottle of water and once opened, handed it to him. “Take a drink. Not too much. Small sip. Just to ease the dry throat.”

Taron took the bottle and as Robyn asked, took the smallest of sips. It tasted disgusting and he cringed. “Could I try the other one?”

“Sure.” Robyn took the water bottle from him and gave him the bottle of sports drink. “Just small sips Taron.” She drank half the bottle of water, while Taron managed three small sips from his bottle.

“Did you really just drink from the bottle that I had my mouth on?” He asked her as she took the bottle of orange from him.

“Yeah, why?”

“Robyn I am sick. Like stupidly sick. You are going to get whatever I have by drinking from the same bottle as me.”

She gave him a little smile. “You do realise you have been coughing and sneezing on me for the last seven odd hours? Drinking from the same bottle as you will make no difference at this rate. Now shuffle over to your side.”

She placed the two bottles on the locker beside their phones as Taron slowly moved to his side of the bed. Once he had moved enough for her to lay on the bed sitting up, she did so, opening her arm out for Taron to crawl into. It was a slow crawl and Robyn could hear the effort it took him through raspy breathes and once he settled, his right hand gripped her left hip tightly, his nose nuzzling into her skin, his leg hitching over hers, his body covering just a bit more of hers than before.

“I am just going to put the facecloth on the back of your neck Taron.”

“That’s ok.”

Robyn could feel the grip at which Taron was holding her, how he was breathing a little bit harder than before and she really felt now finally he was completely and thoroughly drained. He wouldn’t be moving again and as she placed the cold compress on his neck, he moaned, his head moving deeper into her chest.

“Taron?”

“It feels good Robyn.”

She picked up another cloth and lightly sponged his back down before getting a clean one and placing it on his forehead. “Just for a few minutes.”

“As long as you need.” His words filtered off.

“Sleep if you can.”

Robyn rolled the freshened facecloth lightly up and down his back, wiping away the heated dampness from his skin, laying it flat out on his neck. His head had moved lower than before and her right leg was almost squeezed between his two. With the way he had crawled into her arms, he had pulled her top up and more of their skin then before touched but Robyn wasn’t concentrating on the heat of his skin on hers but rather the way his breathing was quicker and body still trembled. Finding it so hard to keep her hands from his hair but not wanting to cause him discomfort, she took a chance to run circles so very lightly on his back with her fingertips and when she didn’t feel him twitch or move against her fingers, she continued to gently rub his back. After she had pulled the cold compresses from him and threw them to the floor, she resumed her light massage on his back, keeping her movements delicate and soft not wanting to cause him any more discomfort but letting him feel something other than torture his body had been putting him through.


	4. “I feel sick. I’m devastated and very angry at the same time. I don’t know how I feel”

Taron was so exhausted his couldn’t open his eyes and he felt he was just slumped across Robyn and felt so guilty for just laying so helplessly against her but he desperately needed the comfort. His cough still consumed him, coming hard and fast at times, his hands shaking with the vigour of his shuddering body. He had no concept of time passing and with his eyes closed he couldn’t even tell if the sun was starting to rise or not. Robyn kept her hands on his back the whole time he lay on her and it was a touch he was so thankful for. He thought he might have drifted off, praying he would sleep so he could get even a little relief but sleep evaded him and as the late night or early morning wore on, he felt increasingly worse. Even Robyn’s cool hand on his cheek and a fingertip on his nose had no use in trying to distract him from how terrible he felt. Although earlier in the evening his stomach has settled, now it churned and rumbled painfully and he found himself swallowing more than once, his body turning a little so he wasn’t laying as tightly against Robyn, her own body adjusting under him too and as Robyn’s hands went to wrap around his waist, he suddenly felt a nasty turn in his stomach and sprung from his place in her arms on the bed and dashed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him as he vaulted for the toilet, his knees locked around the bowl, his whole body heaving with hurtful thrusts as he vomited up nothing but air at first and then acidy green bile from his empty stomach. It burned his throat and the pain at his temples increased with each sickly heave. He was gasping and gulping for breath between each spasm and gripping the porcelain tight as his sweaty palms slid down the toilet bowl.

Robyn thought Taron was going to sleep, hoping his chosen position would appease some of his uneasiness. As the night wore on, his cough was definitely hindering any chance of rest for him and as the deep red curtains became lighter, Robyn had given up hopes on him sleeping. He moved to lay more on his side, rather than having all of his weight on his stomach and she watched as his eye brows frowned, his eyes creased and his breathes became a little quicker and he was out of her arms and in the bathroom before she could blink or even get up after him.

The slammed door, made her jump a little and grabbing his phone, she scrambled off the bed to follow him, standing at the closed door, groaning as she heard the sound of him throwing up, not that he had much to throw up, his lack of appetite and interest in taking any fluids, probably making his current nauseous state so much worse. Robyn knew if she knocked, he would tell her stay out of the bathroom, so she opened the door and peeked around, seeing him wrapped around the toilet on his hunkers. She stepped into the bathroom and walked over to the sink, not being extra quiet or making any more noise than normal. She didn’t want to surprise or startle him and grabbed one of the larger hand towels from the rail. She had already used all of the facecloths and just needed something to wash him down with. She wet the entire cotton under a mixture of both the hot and cold tap and squeezed the lukewarm water out as best she could. She couldn’t hear him throwing up any more, but he still knelt at the bowl, breathing quickly.

“Taron?”

“Don’t Robyn.” He muttered, his forehead resting on the seat of the toilet. “Please.”

Even though he had begged his friend, he felt her beside him and heard the toilet flush and then the wonderful cooling of a towel on his back. He stayed as he was on shaky legs, not trusting his stomach at the moment. The sickly feeling had passed but he was worried to move in case it came back. He felt the towel move and the warm body of Robyn right behind him as she hugged him from behind.

“It’s ok Taron.” She gave his shoulder a little kiss. “Just tell me when you are ok to move.”

He didn’t say anything but once he felt ready, moved a little, almost falling back into Robyn’s arms, sitting on her lap, his head under her chin as he lay right against her chest, his legs sprawled out in front of him in-between the bath and toilet bowl, while Robyn leant her back against the bath.

“Robyn?”

“Yeah hunni?”

“I’m sick.”

“Sweetheart I know that.” She answered him rubbing his back lightly.

“I need to see a doctor.” He whispered. “I feel shit.”

“So, I can ring Lyndsey and ask her to organise that for you?” She asked into his hair.

“Please.”

Robyn picked up his phone from where she had left it on the ground as she carefully sponged his back. She swiped the screen and once in his contacts, found Lyndsey’s number and called it.

“Robyn.”

“Hey Lyndsey.”

“Well?”

“Can you ring that doctor for me?” She asked his publicist.

“Already on it Robyn. Let me call you back.”

Lyndsey hung up before Robyn did and she placed the phone back down beside her. She then placed her chin gently on Taron’s head as he slouched against her, his right arm caught between their bodies, his left cradling his stomach. She felt him move and thought he was heading for the toilet again but instead pulled his knees up to chest and turned his body so he was leaning more into her, his knees resting against the bath tub beside her shoulder. He had officially hit rock bottom and Robyn didn’t say anything to him, just held him lightly against her.

It was less than five minutes when Taron’s phone rang and Robyn answered it.

“Appointment made.”

“That’s great. Thank you Lyndsey.”

“She will be with you in fifteen minutes.”

Robyn’s head lifted from Taron’s. “What?” She questioned. “How?”

“I said it was an emergency and she is an actual out of hours doctor.”

“Lyndsey!” Robyn exclaimed. “You’re a star.”

“She is used to getting calls like the one I made and had just finished with another patient in her office. She was happy to come over to in-between appointments.”

“But how?” Robyn asked again.

“Her office is beside the pharmacy which is just down the street from the hotel and when I explained how ill Taron was, she honestly was available and said she would come to his room to check him over. I might have made it sound worse than it was.”

“I don’t think you actually could Lyndsey.” Robyn said quietly into the phone.

“Not good?” Lyndsey countered.

“Not at all. Thank you for getting him the doctor.”

“We will see you in fifteen. I will bring her over and don’t worry if you hear the door click and unlock. I keep the spare key card, just in case Taron would sleep through his alarm.”

“Thanks Lyndsey.”

The phone called ended and Robyn could feel the relief leave her body as at last, a professional was getting involved to care for Taron and he would be given the medicine he needed to help him feel better.

“Doctors is on the way Taron with Lyndsey.”

The Welshman didn’t answer but nodded into Robyn’s shoulder. He was thoroughly embarrassed beyond belief and as he sat shivering in her arms, he had given up. His whole body ached, his stomach stung, ribs burned and his head felt like someone was stabbing him with an out of tune trumpet and every swallow scalded his blistered throat. He couldn’t ever remember feeling so ill and he didn’t think he was ever going to feel like himself again. For the first time since he had been laying against Robyn, he could feel a change in her heart beat and it was racing in her chest and he knew his normal calm wonderful Robyn was really rattled and worried about him and even if her outside didn’t show it, her heart gave her concerns away. He turned his head as he heard her phone ring.

“Shit Taron, sorry. I thought I had put it on silent. I must have knocked it to sound earlier.”

“Go and answer it.” He said, his voice barely audible.

“It’s ok. Whoever it is, can leave a message.”

“Robyn go and answer it. I will be ok for a few seconds as you get your phone.”

Taron let himself plop onto the cold bathroom tiles between Robyn’s legs so she could ease herself up from under him and once she had moved away from him, he lay against the bathtub.

Robyn walked quickly to the bedside locker, kicking herself for somehow turning off silent mode on her phone as she had checked it through the night. She caught a glimpse of the screen and shouldn’t have been surprised to see that it was Emma calling her. The time on the top left of the screen told her that it was near eight in the morning and this was her phone call from her manager to find out where they would be meeting for the start of their second day at the conference.

“Hey Emma.”

“Have a good sleep?”

“Define sleep.”

“I am sure you both had a wonderful sleep laying together on that large bed in his master suite, top floor of the fanciest hotel on Paris.”

Robyn cringed. “Not quite.”

“So, will I meet you at the little coffee shop before nine? I know I will need a coffee before today starts.”

“Emma…”

“Don’t Robyn. Don’t even try to ‘Emma’ me. I let you go yesterday because we both knew that last lecture was of no use to us but not today. You are committed to this conference. Paid for and everything and you cannot miss today to be with Taron because he has man flu. I expect you outside the conference centre in fifty minutes, ready and fresh faced to face the day.”

“Emma…”

Robyn’s head turned as she heard Taron cough, another one of those incredibly deep and painful ones that always had him crippled over in anguish.

“Robyn? Robyn!” Emma was quickly getting annoyed with her co-worker, even more so when she wasn’t answering her. “Robyn Quinn!”

Robyn made her way quickly back into the bathroom to see Taron sitting in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth, overcome by his cough. She knelt behind him, leaving her phone on the tiled floor beside his and wrapped her arms around him.

Any movement just seemed to trigger and aggravate his cough and as Robyn walked out of the bathroom, Taron could feel a cough traveling from deep inside him and though he tried to keep it in, that decision backfired on him and he spluttered and gasped, moving to sit with his knees against his chest, his arms around his knees as he coughed into his chest. Two loving arms slipped around his body, a cool forehead resting on the back of his neck. He hadn’t been listening to the conversation Robyn was having but he could hear someone calling her name and one of her hands left his body.

“Emma.” Robyn picked up the phone.

“Stay with him.” Robyn sighed into the hot skin of Taron’s neck as Emma’s tone had softened. “That is more than man flu. He sounds terrible.”

“He is desperately ill Emma.”

“Then stay with him.”

“His publicist has organised a doctor to come. I am just waiting for them to arrive. When Lyndsey gets here and the doctor has seen Taron and he is settled I will come to the conference. It will be probably be closer to ten.”

“Robyn stay with him and just be there for him.”

“Emma I can be at the conference. Just a little later than planned.”

“I am telling you to stay with him.”

“But it’s my work Emma.”

“And I have no problem with your work Robyn. You are a hard worker, always on time and give your everything and more to every child and staff member in the crèche. You never and rarely do anything for yourself, so stay with him.”

“Staying with him is for him though, not for me.”

“Robyn it is as much for you as it is for him, even more so. That man means everything to you and I haven’t seen you give your all to a man like this before and it honestly sounds like he needs you to look after him.”

“Emma, I can’t miss this conference. You paid for it.”

“Well actually I didn’t pay for it.” Emma chuckled. “It was paid for by the childcare committee because you were giving the presentation so I guess when you think about it, you have already done your part. People were asking where you were yesterday at the nibbles and drinks. They wanted to pick your brains.”

“You actually went to that?” Robyn asked as she moved position to sit against the bath again, Taron had stopped coughing and she guided him into her body in a slightly awkward sideways cuddle, his head going to her shoulder.

“Well my partner in crime left me for a man which by the way although he is quite obviously ill, I am all for. Just look after him. Call me later and let me know if you will be on the flight in the morning or plan to take holidays to stay with him for the rest of the week until after your fancy event next week.”

“That’s if he makes the fancy event.” Robyn kissed Taron’s head as he gripped her right arm tight. “Thanks Emma.”

“He a good one Robyn.” Emma replied. “Call me.”

“I will.”

Robyn ended the call and placed her phone on the tiles. “Lift yourself a little bit rocketman and you can be a bit more comfortable.”

With the last ounce of energy, he used his left hand to lift his weight so he could sit on the floor in-between Robyn’s legs, his laying over her right leg, his head now resting on her left shoulder, his forehead resting against her cheek. “You really seem to have the best manager.” He closed his eyes as her right hand went to his face, her left arm around his back.

“I think she has a soft spot for you.” Robyn answered him.

“Or heard me coughing.”

“Or heard you.”

“You can go Robyn. When Lyndsey is here, you can go. I will be ok.”

“Let’s worry about that later ok.”

Taron nodded meekly against her. It seemed like he had just managed to sit comfortably, when Robyn’s head turned as she heard the click of the card key in his hotel door.

“Robyn?”

“In the bathroom.” She called as she heard Lyndsey’s voice.

“The bathroom?”

Robyn kept her face buried in Taron’s hair knowing she would hear the reaction from his publicist, not wanting to actually see it.

“Jesus Christ Taron!”

Taron took to coughing hard as Lyndsey and the doctor walked in, Robyn watching from the corner of her eye as a middle-aged female doctor followed Lyndsey into the bathroom.

“And this is Taron.” A sweet French accent echoed through the bathroom. “Not feeling well is he?” Robyn nodded as the doctor crouched down beside them. “Men huh? Always leave everything to the last minute or refuse to accept help when needed. My name is Chloe.” She placed her black bag on the floor and held her hand out to shake Robyn’s. “And you are Robyn.”

Robyn was so glad for the soothing and calm tones of the doctor because she felt Taron’s whole-body recoil at Lyndsey’s reaction to seeing him in bits on the floor in her arms. The doctor leaned around Taron and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. “Hello Taron. It is ok if I examine you?” The doctor caught the smallest of nods. She placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his forehead, frowning, feeing him jump a little at the new contact to his skin. “Lyndsey was telling me you haven’t been feeling well for a few days.” Another nod. “Yesterday was the worst day so far?”

“Yeah.” Taron answered quietly a small cough coming from his parted lips.

“I am just going to listen to your chest.” She took out her stethoscope from her bag. “This will be a little cold on your back.” Once placed, she asked Taron to breath and she frowned at the pathetic intake of air he took. “A little deeper please Taron.”

Taron no more wanted to take a deep breathe but did as he was asked and as he knew he would, broke into a fit of coughing and struggled to catch his breath.

Chloe took the opportunity of his unpleasant discomfort to listen carefully to his lungs and heart, another frown filling her face. She was beginning to understand why his friends were very worried about his condition.

“Robyn you think you can get him to turn around and face forward?”

With some coaxing and a lot of encouragement, Robyn got Taron to spin around and sit in-between her legs, his back against her chest and as he battled with his cough again, Chloe took advantage of his coughing and placed her stethoscope on his chest, listening to every nasty pull of breath he made. She knelt back on her heels and watched as Robyn whispered to him, his face in obvious pain as he struggled but he caught his breathe and calmed himself down, not without effort though. She could hear the wheezing sound he made and how his arms tightened around his body.

“Is your throat sore?” Chloe asked him, watching him nod. “Is it ok if I feel your throat?” Given permission with a second nod, Chloe moved her hands to Taron’s neck and sighed. Swollen glands met her fingers. “And open for me?” She gently touched his chin and as he opened his mouth, she pulled her medical flashlight from her bag and shone it down his throat. “Ok you can close.” She turned off the light. “Runny nose?” She asked, both Taron and Robyn nodding. “And have you been coughing all night?”

“All night.”

“Has it been worse than the one I heard?” Chloe asked Robyn.

“Yeah it has been horrible. You can hear it right here.” Robyn placed her hand on the middle of his chest.

“Has it been painful for him?”

“Very much so.”

“Around his ribs and side of chest.”

“Yeah.”

“And general ache and pains in his body? Headache? Feeling tired and more tired than normal. Lindsey was explaining to me about his work.”

“Yeah. Just exhausted and so warm.” Robyn agreed. “I have tried to cool him down over the night with cold compresses but it’s not really working at all. He has been really sweating and he has been sick.”

Chloe’s face turned pitiful for the young man in front of her. “Has he eaten anything?”

“No but I have been trying to get him to drink and he has taken some sips of water and a sports drink.”

“I am just going to listen to his chest again.” Chloe had Taron breathe in and out many times, over and over even when he coughed with the effort and listened very carefully to his chest and back. “Have you managed to get any painkillers into him at all?”

Robyn nodded. “Lyndsey the things you got me are on the desk.” Still taking in the scene before her, slightly shocked at how terrible Taron looked, Lyndsey nodded and left the bathroom and came back with the packet of tablets and cough bottle handing them to the doctor. “He has had four of the tablets and eight teaspoons of the cough bottle.” Robyn explained

Chloe nodded looking at the tablets. She placed them on the floor and sat back on her heels, watching as the young man lay back against Robyn. “Do you think we could get him to move to the bed?”

“Sure of course.” Robyn placed her hands on Taron’s back and with him leaning forward a little, she could get to her feet again and once Chloe was to her feet and moved back, Robyn stepped in-between Taron’s legs. “Ok hunni, let’s get you to your feet.” Robyn gripped his two hands and with energy she didn’t know he had, got himself to his feet, her hand going around his waist. They walked to the bed and once he was sitting up amongst the pillows, Chloe sat beside him.

“You are about this close to hospital admittance Taron. You have a very bad chest infection which is boarding on pneumonia but you are not quite there yet.” Robyn moved to sit the other side of Taron as he listened to the doctor. “I don’t want to have to admit you to hospital.”

“I can’t. I am working.”

“And that is what Lyndsey said you would say to me. Well here is what I am going to say. We don’t treat this now; you will end up in hospital. You need at least five if not seven days away from work, just resting and sleeping but I know you are not going to agree to that.” Taron shook his head while Robyn scowled at him.

“Taron, pneumonia is serious.”

“Robyn…”

“I knew you were brewing something. You have been so tired lately.”

“He’s been feeling off for a while?” Chloe asked.

“Last four weeks or so. He has just been more tired than usual when I have seen him.”

Chloe nodded. “Just tired? No coughing or hint of a cold?”

“Just tired.”

“It’s because I was working Robyn.” Taron interrupted. “Just work and we only saw each other twice and both times I was straight over to you from working or off a plane. Naturally I would be tired.” He tried to protest, coughing once he had finished. “I wasn’t ill. This only started on Wednesday”

Robyn scowled at him. “It’s been something festering inside you though. I knew it on St Patricks Day.”

“I was working right up until I got on the plane to come and see you for St Patrick’s Day.”

Lyndsey took a step closer to Robyn and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “He has been working hard. It’s been a busy few weeks. He would normally get run down, maybe a slight cold but nothing to this extent but Taron it hasn’t helped when you ignore the fact that you felt so rotten.”

“Great another woman ganging up on me.” Taron thew his head back onto the headboard behind him, groaning as the movement caused a tortuous twinge travel behind his eyes.

The doctor looked to Robyn. “Sometimes a chest infection can take a while to completely settle in and it’s a combination of factors, like his tiredness and constant hard working which can leave his body more susceptible to infection and illness. Yes it hasn’t helped him ignoring it but I am going to give Taron some very strong antibiotics which will clear his chest infection up and within twenty-four hours he will be feeling a lot better.”

“And then he will go back to work and get ill all over again.”

“I have to promote the movie Robyn.”

“And then walk through the cold in London to get sick all over again. I am not having you be ill again Taron.” Robyn insisted. “I can’t watch you feeling like this again.”

Lyndsey felt like she was watching a tennis game as the Taron and Robyn fired statements back and forth across the bed, both getting annoyed with each other, both so emotionally involved with each other. “Ok can we just listen to the doctor for a second.”

“Thanks Lyndsey.” Chloe turned to the young woman who sat beside her patient. “I understand your concerns Robyn. He is borderline pneumonia. Hasn’t reached there yet. I only told him that to help him see how ill he has gotten but I have come down to the diagnosis that it’s a bad chest infection and can be cleared in a week with some antibiotics and I am going to prescribe him some stronger ones.” The doctor placed her leather bag on the bed. “And I am going to start him on them now.” Chloe routed through her bag. “Taron, you are very ill and I will insist that you do not return to work until Wednesday at the earliest.”

“I fly back to London on Wednesday.” He croaked. “And to Norway on Tuesday for more promotion.”

Chloe stopped routing through her bag. “Well you are busy, aren’t you? If you want to attend your premier on Friday in good health, you are going to have to sacrifice something.” She glanced to Robyn who looked very concerned. “I would advise that you try and change that flight to Norway to a flight to London, rest up and attend the premier in good form and health.” She saw his face fall. “I am sure your publicist can rearrange your interviews for another time after the premier.”

“I am back to work for a new movie on Monday.” Taron groaned.

“Really busy. No wonder you are so poorly.” Chloe stopped routing through her bag. “Let me guess when you arrive back to London, you have two days of interviews too before the premier?”

Taron nodded, feeling tears in the corner of his eyes at the thoughts of letting so many people down again. Robyn saw the change in his face and knew what he was thinking so she got to her knees and crawled up onto the bed beside him. “No one is going to think anything like what you are Taron. They are not going to think that you are doing this on purpose.”

“Why would he do this on purpose?” Chloe asked.

“Something happened last year to us where Taron was out of work for two months and this promotion is very important to him to prove to those around him that he worked his arse off to get his movie finished.” Robyn explained. “He feels a stupid amount of pressure to be on top form and promote the shit out of the movie.”

“He won’t be working on his new movie on Monday if he pushes himself any harder.” The doctor routed in her bag again. “I can sign him out and enforce it but I would rather he accepted the fact for himself. He won’t be fit for work until at least Thursday and that’s at a push provided he does nothing for the next three days except sleep and rest.”

Taron’s head still pounded and as he took to coughing again, he was desperate to feel Robyn’s touch of comfort and when at first, he thought she was too annoyed at him to even think about it, he felt her move closer to him so their legs were touching, a gentle hand on his knee. He had been looking forward to the premier since he had asked her, since he knew he was going to ask her and having another sneak peek at the dress Stella had organised for Robyn, he wanted to be able to walk down the red carpet with her, to bring her to another one of his events, to spend three days with her. “Lyndsey…”

“I will sort it all Taron. I just want you to get better for Friday.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“So, I will take that as a yes then?” Asked the doctor, her French accent a little sharper than it had been. Not waiting for an answer, she continued. “Ok. Fantastic. Any allergies I should know of?” Taron shook his head. “Ok I will write up a prescription of amoxicillin for you along with some painkillers which will work quickly but I don’t want to be lulled into thinking you are better Taron. Although you will feel better, you still need to rest and not go back to work until that cough is completely cleared up. You need the time to sleep and let your body recover. If you try to push yourself, you will see for yourself how quickly you find yourself back in this position, something I don’t think you want.”

Taron felt Robyn give his knee another squeeze. “You won’t be letting anyone down Taron. You can’t sit through long days of constant talking when you feel like this. You have already completed three weeks of promotion and got through most of the interviews today.”

“I have another country to visit and then the ones in the UK on Thursday and Friday.” He kept his eyes glanced down and it was Robyn’s hands on his cheeks, lifting his head to make him look at her, that took his gaze away from his chest.

“Florida wasn’t your fault Taron and you don’t need to prove anything to anyone. Kingsman is going to do that on its own. You told me last time you saw me that I need to look after myself, well you do too. Seems I just might be better at doing it though.”

“Again you’re better at something.” He whispered.

“You have worked your arse off so far. I have watched all the interviews and it is so blatantly clear you have given everything you have to the promotion and the movie, so much so you are close to being admitted to hospital. Chloe has said three days of pure rest and sleep. That brings you to Wednesday. Get back to London and rest up Wednesday and I am sure Lyndsey can reorganise some of your interviews for Thursday.”

“You are coming to see me Thursday.”

“Not until Thursday afternoon and I already know you are busy Friday morning and afternoon before the premier. You can get some easy promotion in but only some. Not constant interviews and photoshoots. You can’t help it if you are sick and ill Taron, tired beyond exhaustion. You want to be ready for shooting on Monday, you have to compromise somewhere along the line.” Robyn rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs, wiping a tear the rolled down his right cheek. “You need to stop feeling responsible for the filming of the movie being suspended. You have done a tremendous job with Matthew and all the crew to get Kingsman ready for release this week and I am so proud of what you have done and so is Lyndsey and your family and no one will think any less of you if you need to stop and breathe and take care of yourself.” She hated the pain in his eyes and the effort it took him to keep them open. Leaning in, she kissed his forehead. “Please listen to the doctor Taron.” She spoke against his heated head.

Taron lifted his hands and placed them on her back, guiding her to him for an uncoordinated hug. “Ok.”

“Thank you.” Robyn kissed his cheek this time and moved away from him. “I will stay with you all day today and tonight too.”

“You have to fly home.”

“My flight is early tomorrow morning. Emma and I didn’t want to have to rush for a flight this evening so we leave at six am tomorrow to be back in Dublin for early morning. I am staying with you until I have to go.”

“Your conference...”

“Do I need to tell you how much more important you are to me than a bloody conference?” She interrupted him. “Always you.” She whispered. Moving a little back from him, she turned to Chloe and nodded.

“I get the feeling you two have been through something awful together.” The young woman nodded but didn’t offer any more information about it. “So, we are agreed to rest and sleep Taron?” She saw his little nod of agreement. Chloe turned to Lyndsey. “And you can fix his schedule?”

“I will have it sorted by the end of the today.”

“Perfect. Once he takes his medication and rests up for the next three days, he will be ok to fly back to London and then only on Thursday and only if he has immensely improved can go back to work, easing himself back in. I would even feel better if he could get an appointment with his own doctor in London for a second check over just to be sure.”

“I will sort it all for him.” Lyndsey assured the doctor.

“And no late partying at the premier.” Chloe added with the hint of a smile to Taron. “Though I am sure if Robyn is going with you, she will have you in bed by nine.”

Robyn smiled. “Might have to sneak out of the theatre then.” She said.

“You have a good group of friends around you young sir. You are lucky. Not everyone has so many people who care so deeply about them.” Chloe turned her attention to her leather bag once more. “So, I will prescribe you some strong antibiotics which will work to clear the infection but in order the give you some relief right now as the tablets take some time to kick in, I am going to give you an injection. Two actually.” Taron had been looking at his hands but once he heard the word injection he looked up. “Let me guess, not too fond of needles?”

“Not that. I don’t mind them but an injection?”

Chloe pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on before she took out a sealed syringe. “I want to give you something that is going to help ease that infection developing in your lungs and most important bring down that burning temperature. I can give you a shot of amoxicillin that will act immediately and I have a liquid painkiller too that will give you instant relief which will help you sleep. You need some sleep and I don’t think you’d be on form for taking tablets with your throat so sore.”

Taron looked to Robyn and then to Lyndsey, wide eyes tired and sore from being awake for two nights straight. “Alright. Whatever you need to do.”

“Robyn and I can give you some privacy Taron.” Lyndsey said, as she took a step away from the bed.

“You can both stay if you would like. I am going to administer it in his hip.” Chloe pulled a small glass bottle from her bag. Giving antibiotic’s through a needle was not something she had to do very often, most patients well enough to start their course of medicine in a tablet form but sometimes, her patients were terribly ill and needed a shot which would act fast and help alleviate symptoms much quicker than a tablet, Taron pushing himself to that point.

“I think I might go and call Matthew.” Lyndsey started to walk away from the bed. “Let him know what is going on. I know he is worried.”

Robyn looked to Taron as she walked away and towards the door.

“Lyndsey doesn’t like needles.” He explained.

“Robyn you can go too. It won’t take me too long to give him these two injections.”

“I am good. I don’t mind needles.”

“Great. You can keep him still for me. Taron can you lay down on your side for me please. Either side, I don’t mind at all.”

“You ok with me staying?” Robyn asked Taron seeing a little alarm in his eyes at having to get an injection.

“Please don’t go anywhere.”

Robyn nodded and Taron slowly rolled onto his right side to face her. He closed his eyes and moaned as his chest tightened and he coughed. Robyn placed a hand on his shoulder and watched as Chloe opened the sealed needle and stabbed the small glass bottle and sucked the liquid up into the needle.

“Taron it will pinch.” Chloe simply explained. “But it will give you almost instant relief.”

“Sure.” He looked to Robyn and saw her eyes glued to what Chloe was doing, “You going to watch it all?”

“Of course.” Robyn nodded. “I told you, I don’t mind needles.”

After cleaning his skin with an antiseptic wipe, Chloe gently placed her hand flat on Taron’s left hip, her palm and wrist resting on the waistband of his boxer shorts. The material was already resting quite low on his hips, so she didn’t have to move the waistband down to get to the spot on his skin she needed and she made a V sign with her index and middle fingers and gently guided the needle into the correct spot and muscle on his hip, squeezing the syringe and antibiotic straight into his pelvic muscles. Once all the antibiotic had been administered, Chloe pulled the needle out and disposed of it into a little tube which she sealed immediately, pulling her gloves off and folding them into each other. “You ok Taron?” She saw the tiniest of nods. “I am going to give you a strong pain killer now too. It will work fast and give you the rest you need for your body to start feeling better.” She explained as she pulled on a fresh pair of gloves.

It was another light pinch but hurt a bit more than the previous injection and he hissed as the sharp thin needle pierced his skin, his eyes creasing as it was inserted into his skin, Robyn’s hand pressing onto his side to keep his hips still so he couldn’t raise them off the bed as the doctor inserted the second needle with the liquid pain killer.

“And done.” The doctor safely disposed of the second needle and put the two little tubes along with the empty glass bottles and used gloves into a bag which she sealed. “Within the next half an hour, you will feel the effects of both. I am going to write a prescription for your tablets too.” The doctor wiped his hip with another antiseptic wipe. She then placed a small cotton ball on the spot where she administered the injections and covered it with a plaster to keep it in place.

“You ok?” Robyn asked Taron as he lay with his eyes closed, his upper body position looking quite uncomfortable on the bed, his chest rising and falling with quick breathes, his hips finally twisting as he was free from Robyn and the doctor’s hands on his body.

“Just sore.” He breathed

As Chloe busied herself writing out his prescription, Robyn moved down the bed a little so she could place her hand on his hip, in the same position as the doctor’s hand had been and with her thumb lightly stroked delicate and soft hot skin around the plaster. “I will get your one of those stickers that says something like I was good at the doctors today.”

“Don’t make me laugh Robyn.” Taron opened his eyes to look at her. “I can’t laugh.”

“At least you want too.” She replied, stroking his skin again, Taron finally settling on the bed.

Chloe finished writing on the paper and tore it from her pad, handing it to Robyn. “I will leave this with you.”

“Thank you.” Robyn looked to the prescription but couldn’t read the words not only because they were in French but doctors just had a way of writing that no one could understand except themselves and the pharmacist.

“These tablets are a stronger dose than what he would be used to getting so it is very important that he takes them with food. I realise at the moment he has no interest in any sort of sustenance but even some toast would be perfect to take the edge of the tablets when he takes them. I also need him to keep drinking fluids. Water is best but I know it’s hard so small mouthfuls.” Chloe turned her attention to the man on the bed. “Taron try and not lay on your left hip for the rest of the day. It will be tender and sore. After twenty-four hours you will definitely start to feel a bit more human and by Tuesday better again and on Wednesday, fit to fly back to London but that is provided you do what you have been told. You need to look after yourself. Although you might be feeling better, that cough will linger and you can’t take any chances. It’s very easy to relapse and make sure you finish the weeks course of antibiotics.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“Thank you so much for coming over to see him and fitting him in.” Lyndsey walked back over the bed, now she knew all the needles were put back in the doctor’s bag.

“No problem. Lyndsey you have my phone number. If you feel he is getting worse, please call me and I will come back but I don’t see that happening. He is in good hands.” Chloe leaned a bit closer to Robyn over Taron’s legs and whispered to her. “I gave him a little something to help him sleep too. It’s not very strong but he will be out within the hour and sleep for a few hours. His body needs the sleep to start recovering. When he wakes, get him some toast to eat, drink some water and then take the tablets. You can also keep giving him the cough bottle too. Same dosage as the pharmacy said. You should get another two tablets into him this evening before he sleeps for the night and then ask Lyndsey to take care of his tablets when you are gone. He will insist he doesn’t need them by Thursday but he needs to follow the course until Sunday week.”

“I will be with him from Thursday so I can make him finish the tablets.”

“I have no doubt that you will.”

“Thank you so much for coming over to us, to him. I very much appreciate it.”

“He is lucky to have someone like you who cares so much for him, who loves him with all she has.” She closed her bag. “He will be feeling a bit better by this evening after some sleep.”

“Robyn I will look after that prescription for you.” Said Lyndsey.

“Lyndsey if you come back to my office with me, I can write out a letter for him to bring back to England and it can be given to his doctor.”

“Perfect.” Lyndsey took the paper from Robyn and gestured for her to follow her to the door as the doctor finished clearing up her things. Robyn’s fingers lingered on Taron’s skin as she moved off the bed but followed Lyndsey towards the door. “You don’t have to stay with him. I know you are here for work. Let me get the doctor sorted and his tablets and I will come back and sit with him.”

“It’s ok Lyndsey. I can stay with him until I have to leave Paris.”

“Robyn…”

“I have already spoken to my manager and she knows, she understands and she was the one who told me to stay.”

Lyndsey gave her a look that she normally kept for Taron when he was doing something he shouldn’t. “You can’t keep doing this Robyn.”

“Doing what?”

“Putting yourself out because of him.”

Robyn looked over her shoulder to Taron who was curled in a ball on his side, shivering as he lay against the mountain of pillows to support him. “I am not.” She turned back to Lyndsey. “And you called me remember?” Robyn groaned at her harsh words. “Sorry.” She apologised quickly. “Sorry I didn’t mean for that to come out so. I promise, I am ok to stay with him. I want to stay. I need to stay with him.” She corrected. “I want to stay with him and you can call my manager if you want too. My commitments for work were mainly for yesterday.”

Lyndsey looked at the young woman in front of her and understood completely why Taron was utterly in love with her. “Once you are sure you are not going to put yourself out with work.”

“No it’s fine.”

“Look tell me what hotel you are staying in and I can go and get your stuff for you. I am guessing you will stay here until you have to leave to go to the airport and as much as I am sure Taron has loved your outfit choice, you would probably like our own clothes.”

Robyn looked down her body. “I don’t think he has noticed to be honest.”

Lyndsey grinned. “Oh he noticed. He always does but I am sure it would be nice to have your stuff.”

Once Robyn had passed on the name of her hotel and given Lyndsey her card key to the room and Taron’s publicist had left the room, a number of jobs to complete before she returned, Robyn turned to face the bed and took a deep breathe. She finally could let go of holding herself so strong and it was pure relief that filled her body knowing the two injections Chloe had given Taron would act fast and he would start to feel more like himself in the next few hours.


	5. “The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in.”

Robyn walked back over to the bed and crawled up beside Taron.

“Hey you.”

“Hey you too.” He replied. “I am sorry.”

“Seriously, you say sorry to me again and I am going to cover you in the duvet.” Taron opened his eyes to look at her confused. “I don’t think you want to be swamped in a lovely warm duvet at the moment, it’s the worst thing I could think to do to you. You don’t have to be sorry. You have to listen to the doctor and do what she said. No work until Thursday. No interviews, no press. No nothing until you are better and you won’t have a say in this because you will have Lyndsey, me and your mother on your case. No more sorry. Now its sleep time.”

“I am on the wrong side.”

Robyn rolled her eyes. “It will work. Sleep is sleep and a cuddle is a cuddle.”

It definitely felt strange to be on the opposite sides of the bed but Robyn opened her left arm and shuffled closer to Taron, giving him the space he needed to lean his head on her chest. He stayed on his side, his knees once again leaning on her legs, his left arm tucked under his chin leaning on her body as he closed his eyes. He could already feel the effects of the medicine he was given and had a sneaky suspicion apart from the antibiotics and pain killers, he had been given something to help him sleep and he was quickly hitting that state of haziness before you don’t remember drifting off. A long cough left his lips and he groaned moving a little so his head was lower and as Robyn’s hand lightly ran over his side, he fell asleep.

They weren’t the deep breathes she was used to feeling when Taron slept beside her but he was sleeping and she was relieved to feel his body slump against her. He had been holding himself so rigid and stiff all night and the previous day, it was nice to actually see him somewhat relaxed. In his sleep though he still fretted and a cough would leave his body but he didn’t wake. Robyn had left her phone and his in the bathroom but looked to her watch to see it was just after nine in the morning. It had been a long night for Taron and she was glad he was sleeping but it had been just as long and hard for her. She wouldn’t take the risk to sleep though no matter how much she could feel her head bobbing to the top of Taron’s as her own body tried to rest. It was the opening of the door that gave her the little shock her body needed to fully wake up.

“Robyn sorry. You were asleep. I didn’t realise.”

Blinking a few times, Robyn watched Lyndsey walk into the room with a second pharmacy bag in her hands, another brown bag and coffee cup tray with three cups in it, pulling her small case behind her. “I left a note for your manager to say I took your case and that you were with Taron. I hope I got everything. I will leave it here. You go back to sleep. I am going to go and sort out Taron’s schedule.”

Robyn shook her head. She hadn’t even realised she had fallen asleep until the bang of the door jolted her awake and now as she looked down to Taron who was still sleeping, she was mentally kicking herself for sleeping when she was supposed to be watching over him. “No I am good. You can stay Lyndsey.”

“You need to sleep or you will get sick like him. You can’t lecture him and not expect the same back.” Lyndsey came to sit on the bed at Taron’s back. “He drives me to my wits end.”

Robyn grinned. “I can only imagine.”

“I am glad he has you though.”

“Yes, he’s stuck with me.” Robyn joked but stopped speaking as Taron moved in his sleep to the left and off Robyn onto his back, a long cough filling him before he settled sitting slightly up against the pillows, his face turning into Robyn’s shoulder, Lyndsey standing up out of his way. The two women held their breathe, waiting for him to wake, but he didn’t, his left arm across his stomach, his right resting by his side.

“Like I was saying, you need to sleep too. It was a long night for you. In fact, you have your stuff now, why don’t you take a shower. I can watch him while I sort his schedule out.”

“I would like to sit with him a little longer. It’s only been an hour or so.”

“Robyn it is nearly one in the afternoon.” Lyndsey saw the surprise in her face. “Traffic in Paris is a nightmare and it took a while to get to your hotel and back again.”

“I didn’t think it was that late.” Robyn covered her mouth as she yawned. “It feels earlier. I guess I drifted off.”

“Maybe you should lay next to Taron and get some more sleep. I can still sit here and sort things out.”

Robyn looked to Taron’s peaceful face as he slept. It was the first time he looked somewhat content since she had seen him yesterday, though his cheeks were still a little flushed. She lifted her right hand and slowly ran her index finger down his nose, doing it again, Lyndsey watching on with a hidden smile at the sweet little gesture Robyn gave to Taron’s face. It was so evident, as Taron stirred in his sleep moving his head a little closer to Robyn’s shoulder to be more comfortable, that this was something Robyn did for Taron quite often and it was a beautiful and private moment that Lyndsey felt slightly awkward witnessing, even more so as Robyn placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart. She frowned though as the young woman who had stayed up all night looking after Taron yawned tiredly.

“Seriously Robyn, get some rest.” Lyndsey instructed.

“I think I might actually take a shower instead. It was a long night.” Robyn lifted her eyes from Taron to look at his publicist.

“That’s why I think you should get some sleep and rest too. You were awake with him all night. You must be shattered.”

“I can function on little sleep.”

“Doesn’t mean you should Robyn. I will watch over him.”

“I know you will but I think maybe I will take that shower. Normally I like how warm his is but he was on fire last night. I think a shower is called for right now.”

“Sure, if that is what you want to do. I can sit with him in case he wakes. I will call you if he does.”

Robyn nodded and moved her body slowly away from Taron’s waiting to see if he fell forward but he was nestled into the pillows and only resting his cheek on her shoulder. She got off the bed and stretched, a long yawn leaving her lips.

“Did you sleep a wink when he came to visit you first?” Lyndsey asked her.

“Not really but that was mostly because of the nightmares and not ‘cos I was watching him all the time.”

“Nightmares?” Lyndsey asked.

“He didn’t tell you?” Robyn asked as she opened her case that Lyndsey had left beside the bed.

“He has told me a lot about his time with you but not about the nightmares. I do know about someone called Keith though.” Robyn cringed pausing as she routed through her stuff. “Judging by your reaction, that was something he wasn’t supposed to tell me.”

“I don’t mind. I know Taron was pissed off when he heard about that bastard so he probably needed someone to rant too.”

“It was a long rant.” Lyndsey agreed.

Robyn pulled her toiletry bag from her case, along with some clean clothes and stood up. “I don’t mind that he told you. Taron has been trying to show me how important it is to talk about things, share things so you don’t keep them bottled up and I can’t be mad at him for doing the same. It was hard for him to hear about Keith.”

“Keith was an arsehole Robyn.”

“Sure was. I am going to go and shower.”

Robyn walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, resting her back against the closed door. Taron had told Lyndsey about Keith and she wasn’t even mad at him for doing so. She couldn’t be mad at him for ranting on her behalf and sharing his emotions with Lyndsey. She was such a good friend to him and Robyn knew Taron trusted Lyndsey so Robyn trusted her too and with the way his publicist handled any press and media about the two of them, Robyn could do nothing but trust Lyndsey.

However, as Robyn moved away from the bathroom door and put her toiletry bag on the counter, she was overcome by her emotions and need to protect Taron at all costs and make sure he was going to be ok. As always, Robyn kept her true emotions inside and she was terrified Taron was going to take a horrible turn for the worst during the night and when he dashed to the bathroom to throw up, her own hidden anxiety was building, her concern for his well-being on overdrive. She was sure it spurred back from the first time she had met him, being the one to take care of him and here she was again looking after him. She didn’t mind doing it, in fact she loved looking after him. It was just her nature, looking after others and Taron was quickly becoming top priority for her and she was so glad when he admitted defeat and allowed for the doctor who came to examine him. Chloe came to this hotel room so quickly and did everything she could to help ease his pain and give him something to take the immediate edge of the sickness he felt. All Robyn had to do now was make sure Taron was going to follow the doctor’s instructions and with a lot of women on his case, she was sure he would have no choice but to do so. She turned on the shower and let it run as she stripped out of Taron’s clothes. They were cosy and comfy and she wondered if she could sneak them into her case to bring home because she could definitely see herself lounging in them on her couch.

It was a wonderful refreshing shower, one badly needed after sitting up with a sickly Taron all night and she quickly washed her hair and stepped out of the water feeling much more refreshed and awake. Her reflection showed how tired she was after staying up all night but she didn’t mind too much. She was just happy that Lyndsey had been able to find a doctor for Taron and he was getting the rest and medicine he needed to feel better.

Once dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she brushed her teeth and her wet hair and tied it up in another messy bun and gathered her belongings and the two phones that were left in the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom. Taron was still asleep and Lyndsey was on her phone at the desk. She tidied away her things and walked around the bed to sit beside Taron, placing the two phones on the bedside locker. She placed a hand on his shoulder and immediately could feel a difference in his body temperature and she felt another river of relief run through her. It was a clear sign that the antibiotics were acting fast. She could even hear a change in his breathing and his once shallow breathes were slightly deeper and more even.

“That’s fantastic. He will be delighted.” Robyn turned to look at Lyndsey as she ended the phone call. “All sorted for his interviews.”

“That quick huh?”

“He wasn’t actually that busy Thursday but Friday was full on. I’ve just re-organised all his individual interviews on Friday for a panel instead. It was something I was considering for him and I know Matthew and Colin will be happier with that option too. Means instead of an afternoon of talking and repeating answers, they will just have one long panel of questions and answers. I can cancel his morning appearance on TV on Thursday if I need too, but I will wait until closer to the time. I am going to change his flight now and see if I can get him booked in the hotel here for another night.”

“You make it sound so very easy.”

“Been at it a long time. I know a lot of people and Taron had a very good reputation behind him. It helps.”

“He has a good team.”

“And he has you.” Lyndsey looked to Robyn who definitely looked recharged after her shower, but still incredibly tired, her hair sitting in a wet bun on the top of her head. “Go and dry your hair.”

“What?”

“You will get ill. Go and dry your hair and I am going to sort out his flight and the hotel room.”

“Lyndsey…”

“Go Robyn. When you come back, I have some food for you too and a luke warm coffee and don’t even question it. Go.”

Robyn sighed and turned on her heels but she turned back. “The noise will wake Taron.”

“Taron is out of the count. Close the bathroom door. He won’t wake. You know as well as I do, he is a deep sleeper.”

Robyn turned and grabbed her hairbrush from her case and walked back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her and ten minutes later walked back out of the bathroom with straight and dry hair.

“Better?” She asked Lyndsey.

“Much. Now come over here and eat something.”

Robyn walked over and sat down on the free chair at the desk, a selection of different sandwiches and food stuff on the desk in front of her. “Who on earth you were buying all of this for? Taron is no form for eating anything.”

“I didn’t know what you liked so I got a selection of different things.”

“You didn’t have to do this Lyndsey.” Robyn said as a coffee cup was pushed in her direction.

“Yes, I did. I know for a fact you came straight from work yesterday to Taron and didn’t eat anything. You must be starving. That is a latte but I have a black coffee and cappuccino here too.”

“The latte is fine.” Robyn took the lid off the coffee cup and added three sugars. “Thank you, Lyndsey.”

“No problem.”

Robyn took a sip from the coffee, the caffeine seeping into her blood immediately. “Perfect.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I am not a big coffee drinker but this is hitting the spot.”

“Please help yourself to the food too.”

Robyn reached over the took a croissant from the desk and nibbled on it. As she ate a small bit of the buttery treat, she took a glance to Taron’s publicist who was staring at her. “I can see you are dying to ask me something Lyndsey, please ask it.”

“Do you love him?” Lyndsey asked, seeing how although her question took the young woman by complete surprise, her face filled with a light pink tint and her features changed from surprise to a little smile. “And I know you love him Robyn. Your actions yesterday and since you met him make that so clear but do you love him?”

Robyn heard the different tones she used when she said the word ‘love’ twice. There was no point in even trying to lie to his publicist, knowing one woman who could see through another very easily and couple that with the fact that she had left her conference early and sat up all night with Taron was an obvious sign of her love for him. “I love him.” She replied steadily. “Very much love him.”

“Good.” Lyndsey replied with a smirk on her face. “I like you.”

Robyn chuckled. “I like you too Lyndsey and this is the most random conversation I have ever had.”

“So, Keith.”

“Keith?”

“Bit of a plonker?” Lyndsey asked as she took a drink from her coffee.

“Just a tad.”

“Taron’s a good man Robyn. He has a good heart and wonderful soul and is easy to love.”

“I know that Lyndsey.”

“And will love you back with all he has.” Robyn smiled shyly. “And smoother you in cuddles.” Lyndsey laughed.

“I do love a good cuddle.” Robyn whispered.

“He’s not Keith. I know New York…”

“I am going to stop you Lyndsey right there Lyndsey.” Robyn had brought her cup to her lips to take a drink but paused and put the cup back down. “New York is in our past and Keith is in mine and I am looking forward and only forward at the moment.” Robyn took a glance towards a sleeping Taron. “Definitely forward.”

“He was still an arsehole for what he did to you. Taron was fuming when he told me.”

“He was fuming when I told him. Actually, it was my mother who let it slip.”

“I can understand why you weren’t too keen to talk about it.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. Keith is just not worth the energy it takes to explain it all. As I said to Taron, it is our experiences that make us strong. Just so happened it was a shitty experience that made me stronger.”

“You are so together Robyn.”

“Together?”

“Nothing phases you.”

Robyn laughed lightly and took a drink from her cup. “I am not that put together.” She insisted, taking in Lyndsey’s look. “Taron makes me nervous.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yep.” She took another drink of coffee. “Not in a bad way at all. It’s more so getting used to having someone around who cares and genuinely cares. I don’t think Keith ever cared and when I kicked his arse to the curb, I just got very used to worrying about myself. Now I worry about him too.” Robyn nodded to Taron. “And am slowly getting used to him doing the same for me.”

“He definitely cares about you.”

Robyn nodded. “Yeah I know. It’s just my messed up head that needs convincing at times.” She sighed heavily.

“Ok I know that sigh. I know it very well because Taron makes the exact same one when he is talking about you. It can work you know.” Robyn looked to Lyndsey through her eyelashes. “Just trust your heart.”

“My heart is a little bit shattered.”

“Then trust Taron.” Lyndsey changed her words. “Your actions for him have already showed me how you feel and he bugged me until I changed his schedule so he could go and visit you two weeks ago for your musical and he is so excited for Friday. Well before he became so ill, he was excited.”

“He doesn’t have anything crazy planned, does he? I am already worrying about the red carpet and the dress and the press and media that I don’t think I could handle a massive surprise.”

“You let me worry about the press and media and as far as I am aware, he has nothing planned. Just the premier, the after party and then after a tour he normally sleeps, a lot.”

“Yeah he did tell me that.”

“He will have some press to attend Friday, providing he is well enough and then the premier Friday evening. The red carpet with media interviews, same as when you went to the musical with him. Then you go and watch the movie and there is an after party too and Taron normally goes to those things for a while before he slips out. Depends on how he feels by the end of the evening and then he sleeps for about two days.”

“He loves a good sleep.”

“He gets his best sleep when he is with you.”

“He likes my bed and my couch.”

“And a blue dinosaur?” Lyndsey asked with a grin.

“Aww yes. Cwtch.”

“He told me he has one and his sisters too.”

Robyn figured Taron hadn’t gone into detail about their dinosaur family with Lyndsey and she was waiting for an explanation. “When Taron came to see me back in September, he did a lot of snooping around my house and found my teddy bears that were hidden under my bed and took a liking to the blue dinosaur. He named him cwtch. When I made the memory book for Taron about his two weeks with me, his sisters obviously saw it and were immediately taken in by the dinosaur so I got them one of their own and then when Taron was with me two weeks ago we went the beach and the amusements and there in the claw machine was a green one.”

“Which he won.” Lyndsey saw the smirk on Robyn’s lip.

“He told you that?” Robyn chuckled as Lyndsey nodded. “He was ready to go and bribe the arcade owner to get the dinosaur from the machine. I showed him how to win it.”

“And then you gave it to him.”

Robyn nodded as she took another bite from the croissant. “It was his to keep. I didn’t need two.”

“It’s in his apartment in London. I have seen it on his couch.”

Robyn smiled. “Good. He is under orders to bring her back to Wales with him.”

“Her?”

“Oh yeah, it’s a girl dinosaur.” Robyn rolled her eyes. “He insisted.”

“It’s actually very sweet Robyn.”

“He is just a little obsessed with my blue one. Likes to cuddle it, a lot.”

Lyndsey laughed. “When he sleeps?”

“When he sleeps.” Robyn agreed.

“And like I said, he gets his best sleep with you.”

“Yeah when he has the dinosaur.”

“No, I mean when he is with you, physically with you.” She saw a blush fill Robyn’s cheeks. “But I would imagine this coming weekend he will sleep for most of it.”

Robyn nodded. “Good. He will need it.”

“Have I told you that I like you?”

“Earlier.” Robyn chuckled as she finished off the coffee. “Thank you for this Lyndsey, for sorting out the doctor for him.”

“You looked after him for me, the least I could do was look after you and seeing as how you are letting people do it now, you can add me to your list too. If you are going to be in Taron’s life and be such a wonderful friend for him, I will be helping you out too when you are around.”

Robyn noticed the change in tone in Lyndsey’s voice as she used the word ‘friend’. “Thanks.”

“You are getting good at this letting people help you thing.”

Robyn lips rose in a half smile. “I don’t think I have a choice when it comes to Taron or you.”

“Got it in one. Maybe you can help Taron to see it that way. He likes to try and do things his way but as you have seen, doesn’t work a lot of the time.”

The two looked to the bed as they heard a shuffling sound, Taron moving a little and as he woke up, moved more, a long groan coming from his body. Robyn got up from the chair and walked over to the bed, sitting up beside him, so he was on her right side. She saw his eyes flutter a little and waited for him to fully wake up but he didn’t and settled back into the pillows, a sigh leaving his lips as he stayed asleep. Robyn had been holding her breathe, waiting for him to wake but as he breathed a little deeper again, she exhaled. Lifting her left hand, she lightly ran her finger down his cheek, still a little flushed but nowhere near as hot as his skin had been.

“You should get some sleep.” Lyndsey came to stand at the edge of the bed. “When he sleeps you should too.”

“I think I will just sit here with him until he wakes up.” Robyn replied. “I want to be beside him when he wakes.”

“If you are sure.”

“I am very sure.”

“Ok well I am going to go downstairs to try and sort out his room for the extra night and I might call down to Matthew too to see how the interviews are going. He insisted on continuing on without Taron, to keep the promotion going.” Robyn nodded. “You have my number if you need anything.”

“I do.”

Robyn watched Lyndsey leave the room, closing the door quietly behind her as she left, leaving just the sound of Taron’s breathing and the TV on in the background. She glanced over him as he lay on his back, with his hands resting on his stomach, lovely soft and calming breathes leaving his lips and if she hadn’t been sitting with him all night, she would never have known he was poorly. Robyn moved to lay beside him, sitting up against the pillows and move her right hand towards his left and slipped her hand under his, so the back of her hand was resting on his stomach. A little touch of comfort she found herself needing from him and she knew he wouldn’t have minded and shuffling a little closer to him, as she sat up a bit higher on the bed and after a little while, Robyn could feel her eyes closing of their own accord, as her head leaned to her right shoulder in the same direction as Taron’s.

Taron expected to cough as soon as he woke up and not be able to breathe through his nose but as he opened his eyes, he took a long inhale through his nose and out of his mouth and didn’t cough, his whole body stretching from head to toe, feeling less fuzzy and sick to the stomach, more so tired and ill now. Once the cough had passed, he looked to Robyn again, reaching his hand out to her.

“Don’t wake her.” Taron moved his head when he heard Lyndsey speak, his hand pausing, his eyes catching hers as she sat at the desk, a pile of papers in front of her. “Robyn is asleep. Please don’t wake her. She is exhausted.”

He looked to his left and Robyn was lying beside him sitting up, her chin against her chest as she slept. He saw her clothes had changed and she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and she held his hand lightly.

“She is still here.” He whispered, his throat dry and still very sore.

“She told you she would be.” Lyndsey replied. “Do not wake her Taron.”

“I won’t.” He gently rolled his neck and bringing his right hand to his mouth, started to cough, moving his whole body so he could sit up, Robyn’s hand falling from his. He covered his mouth with both his hands, trying to make as little noise as possible but it was hard as his chesty cough tickled the back of this throat and his body shook and ached, quickly reminding him that he was still very ill. He slowly slid down towards the end of the bed, his feet flat on the carpet, as he bent over still coughing. Each cough, echoed through his head and it still hurt a lot. He felt two hands on his knees and once could open his eyes, saw Lynsey in front of him. It took him a minute or so to compose himself and for the cough to stop.

“Take your time.” Lyndsey gently said to him, seeing his face contort with the sting of the cough, his lungs working hard to help him catch his breathe.

He shivered a little, feeling a fresh layer of sweat on his skin. “Thanks Lyndsey.” He looked up to her. “I am so sorry.”

“Let’s save this for when I can chastise your properly.” Lyndsey said with an edge to her voice. “But let me tell you something, you do this again and do not listen to me, I am going to be pissed Taron. You have no idea how lucky you are that Robyn was in Paris the same time as you because if it wasn’t for her and her unconditional love for you, because believe me only a woman who truly loves you would have done this for you, you would be in a hospital right now. You will not do this ever again, you hear me? Causes a fucking shitstorm for me and your management.” She gave his knees a hard squeeze. “You have commitments to your job Taron and I know you are naturally going to get ill but you need to also understand that this is part of your job, the promotion and the tour. The way you behaved has been completely out of line and you have dragged Robyn into your stubborn mess and she deserves more than that.”

“Lyndsey…” Taron croaked.

“She is a very special woman Taron.”

“I know Lyndsey.”

“And she adores you.” Lyndsey saw the double take he made. “That woman sleeping behind you is opening up her heart for you and you need to be very careful with it, with her.” He looked at her with tired eyes. “She isn’t as confident as you think Taron.” Lyndsey lifted her hands and placed them on his cheeks. “You have found a wonderful woman in Robyn Taron and I am delighted for you. At least there is someone you listen too and can get through that thick obstinate head of yours.” He gave his face a tiny squeeze. “Don’t do this to me again.”

“I won’t.”

Lyndsey took her hands from his cheeks and pulled him into her for a hug. “I was really worried Taron.”

“I know. I am sorry.”

“Really worried.” Lyndsey held Taron tight as he coughed hard against her, followed by a sneeze into his hands. “You are still very sick Taron and listen to me now. You will not be doing any promotion until you are fit to do. I have already rearranged everything for you but you will only be going if you follow the doctor’s medical instructions. Rest, sleep and more rest.” She felt him nod into her shoulder. “And if you feel up to it now, a shower because Taron you know I love you but my goodness you stink.”

He groaned heavily into her shoulder. “Been sick Lyndsey.” Taron replied. “Hot and cold sweats since yesterday.”

“How did Robyn even sit next to you.” Lyndsey joked. “Oh yeah, she loves you.” She gave his back a little rub. “Can I get you a drink?” She could hear the little rasp in his throat.

“Please.”

Lyndsey stood up and once she was sure Taron was stable on the bed, walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and one of the sports drinks too. She wasn’t too sure which one he would prefer so brought both for him. He chose the sports drink and took a sip before going for the water, taking a longer gulp.

“Take it easy.” Lyndsey instructed him. “Small sips.”

The cold water eased the dryness in his throat but he knew it wasn’t going to help his cough and as Lyndsey took the bottle from him, screwing the lid back on for him. his whole body shook as he coughed and even though he felt the smallest bit better, he still felt horrible. The pounding in his head hadn’t lifted and he was still exhausted.

“Has Robyn been asleep long?” He asked once he caught his breath.

“I left about two hours ago to sort out your hotel room and see Matthew and when I came back, she was asleep. I would say just over an hour?”

Taron nodded and then took as deep a breath he could and frowned. “I think I will chance a shower Lyndsey.”

“Don’t push yourself Taron.”

“I should be ok. I still feel shit but maybe a tiny bit less shit. I need to freshen up. I am sticky and icky.”

“Icky?” Asked Lyndsey with a smirk. “Robyn?”

“Robyn.” Taron confirmed.

“Do you need some help Taron?”

“I should be ok. I just want to grab some clean clothes.” Taron moved to stand but was met with a bout of headrush and sat back down quickly, his hands going to his head.

“Ok, no.” Lyndsey placed her hands on his shoulder. “Not happening. Shuffle back up that bed.”

“I just stood too fast Lyndsey. I have been laying down for nearly twenty-four hours. Just give me a few seconds.” Taron took a few breathes, not too deep as he could feel another cough coming and once that had passed, he took Lyndsey’s outstretched hand and stood up. Once he was steady, he nodded to Lyndsey. “I am good. Thanks.”

Even though Taron had said he was ok, Lyndsey followed him as he strolled to his case and hunched down to route through it. He pulled out a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt, feeling Lyndsey’s hands on his shoulders as he stood up.

“You shout if you need any help ok?”

“I will.”

“Just take your time and go slow. When you come out maybe you could try and eat something? I will order some room service and then you can take your tablets before you get some more rest.”

“Yeah ok.”

Slow and steady, Taron managed to get into the shower as he was, in his boxer shorts, just standing under the lukewarm water, with his head to his chest. He placed his hands flat on the tiled wall in front of him, keeping himself upright as he started to cough, his ribs aching once more. The cough lasted quite a while, coming from deep in his chest and he stood with his eyes closed for until he felt he could stand up straight. It was a little struggle to step out of his boxers and he kicked them to the side, the small movement taking a lot of energy he didn’t really have and the attempt to wash himself was slow and gradual, working his way from his head to his feet and he managed a quick wash of his hair too, just letting the water wash the suds out rather than using his hands. He also pulled off the plaster where the doctor had covered where he was given his injection and on his hip, were two small bruises from where the needle had pierced his skin, the area sore to touch. He was physically exhausted and somehow managed to run his hands once through his hair to ensure it was shampoo free. He gingerly stepped out of the shower and he had to hold onto the marble sink counter as he took to coughing again after he wrapped himself in a towel, feeling his whole face heat up. He glanced in the mirror and cringed at his reflection. A few days stubble covered his jaw but his face was the dull and sinister looking dark circles that were under his eyes looked dreadful. He looked physically ill and his reflection only further showed him how stupid he had been in not looking after himself.

He struggled to dry himself and at one point sat on the toilet seat as he felt a little dizzy once more and, in this position, he pulled on his tracksuit bottoms, the waistband low on his hips as he stood back up. He brushed his teeth twice and took a long swirl of the hotel mouthwash, spitting it out into the sink and washing it away once he was done. He picked up his t-shirt and carried it back out into the bedroom. It was too much effort to try to pull his top on.

Lyndsey looked to him as he walked out of the bathroom and seeing the slightly spaced out look on his face, moved to stand beside him and linked arms with him, walking him over to the desk chair, helping him sit down.

“Thanks.”

“Feel fresher?”

“Much.”

“I got you some toast.” Lyndsey pushed a plate towards him. “I don’t expect you to eat it all but even half a slice would be good. Just before you take these.” She pushed two tablets towards him. “And then you have this too.” The cough bottle was placed in front of him too. “Then you can go back and lay down. Sleep some more.”

Taron looked to the bed where Robyn was still sleeping, turning his attention back to the toast. He picked up one of the triangle pieces and took a small bite chewing slowly before hesitating and swallowing. He didn’t feel sick but was still was a bit wary about eating. He looked to Robyn again.

“What are you going to do?” Lyndsey asked him as he ate some more of the toast.

“What the doctor said.” He answered.

“Not what I meant and you know it Taron.”

Taron closed his eyes, opening them slowly to look at his publicist. “I don’t know.”

“Liar.” Lyndsey softly laughed. “I know exactly what you want to do.”

Taron managed a little smile. “I don’t actually think you do.”

Lyndsey rose an eyebrow at him. “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not.”

“Behave.” Lyndsey laughed, glad to see Taron smile more but his smile turned as he took to coughing. “Here.” She pushed the bottle of water to him. “Sips.”

“I know what I want to do and desperately want to do but I won’t.” Taron said cryptically when he caught his breath. “I love her too much to rush her. How could I not love her Lyndsey? Look at what she did for me. Look at how she looks after me without question.”

“I’ve seen it.”

“I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Love.” Lyndsey answered simply, grinning as Taron nodded. “Give her a little bit more time Taron. She just needs a little while longer.”

“Keith.” Taron offered.

“Yeah that plonker.”

“Fucker is my preferred word.” Taron spat, clearing his throat before he finished off the slice of toast. “Bastard.” He reached for a second piece of toast. “If I ever meet him Lyndsey, I swear.”

“You’re going to do worse than break his nose?”

Taron chuckled but regretted his laugh as he coughed, his throat still feeling raw. He put down the toast and took another sip of water, closing his eyes as it hurt as he swallowed. “Robyn would probably get there before me.” He offered when he could.

“She’s nervous for Friday.”

“What?”

“We were talking when you were asleep. She’s a bit worried about the media and red carpet and the dress.” Lyndsey saw another smile on his face, but a little shy one that actually reached his eyes. “What you got up your sleeve?”

“It’s stunning. Stella has pulled out all the stops.”

“Will Robyn like it?”

“I think so.”

“Taron…”

He bit his lower lip. “She will. It is such a beautiful dress but I don’t want her to be worrying about the red carpet.”

“I reassured her.”

“A movie premier is bigger in every way.”

“You just keep her by your side the whole time Taron, well as best you can. I know you have press obligations but I will be with her then. When Robyn is with you, she will be fine.”

“I will.” Taron finished off his second piece of toast and then took the two tablets Lyndsey had given him, wincing as they scraped his sore throat. “I will look after her.”

“I know you will.” Lyndsey reach over and took his hand. “She is perfect for you and in a few months’ time that probably not will definitely be a reality.”

Taron wished he could blame his reddening cheeks on his still slightly heated body, he couldn’t and Taron gave her hand a squeeze and stretched past her to pick up a clean tea spoon. “Here’s hoping.” He replied, opening the cough bottle. He took four spoons of it, scrunching his nose up at the taste. “Thanks Lyndsey.”

“If she puts up with this carry on from you then she is definitely a keeper. Now why don’t you go and get some rest. Maybe pop the t-shirt on too.”

“Too much effort.”

Lyndsey rolled her eyes. “If only Robyn was awake to do it for you.”

“She would too.” Taron half smiled as he stood up. “I will be ok. I am normally too warm…”

“... When you sleep. Yeah I know.”

Taron slowly walked over to the bed and looked to Robyn who still slept sleeping sitting up but her body had slumped slightly to the left and she looked quite uncomfortable. She would feel the twinge in her neck when she woke from leaning to the left and he didn’t want her to be left with a niggling pain because of him. He walked around to the other side of the bed and moved a pillow flat on the bed beside her. He then knelt up on the bed and placed his left arm behind her back and his right under her knees and lifted her carefully and moved her down the bed and taking his right arm from her knees, took the weight of her upper body, laying her down gently so her head rested on the pillow so she was much more comfortable on the bed. He took his hands from her and took to coughing immediately once he had Robyn settled. The exertion of lifting her, hit him right in his chest and it was a very painful fit of coughing and he thought at one point he was going to wake Robyn and he felt Lyndsey by his side on the bed, rubbing his back.

“What are you playing at?” She scolded him. “You don’t have the energy for that.”

“Robyn.” He coughed out. “Cosy.” Lyndsey stayed beside him until he caught his breathe, tears in his eyes as he knelt on the bed with his hands flat on the duvet. His chest throbbed and the constant coughing had done nothing for his pounding head. “She couldn’t sleep like that.”

“And you can’t do a thing like that yet Taron. I could have helped you.”

“She’s ok now.”

“And you are far from it. Lay down or rather sit up.”

“I will.” Taron started to move towards Robyn but Lyndsey pressed down on his shoulder.

“Lay down.”

“I will.” He repeated but went instead to brush Robyn’s hair from her face, catching himself as he felt a little dizzy before he fell over onto Robyn.

“Jesus Christ Taron, lay the fuck down before you fall down.”

Giving into Lyndsey, Taron turned and shuffled back against the pillows, moving his body a little so he was more comfortable, sighing as he settled.

“Do not move. Sleep.” Ordered Lyndsey. “You have nowhere to be and are going nowhere.”

“Ok Lyndsey.”

He closed his eyes but when he felt Lyndsey leave the bed, he opened one to watch her walk back to the desk and sit on the chair. He closed his eyes again but opened then when he felt a squeeze on his left hand. He looked down to see Robyn looking up at him with a little grin on her face. He raised his right hand and tapped her nose.

“How long have you been awake?” He whispered to her.

“Only when you moved me.”

“Great. You are going to be mad at me too.”

“Not at all. Thank you for making sure I was comfortable.” Robyn moved with the pillow so her head was beside his stomach. “How are you feeling?” She whispered to him, tracing the light bruising from the needles on his hip.

“Still pretty shit.”

“You showered though.”

“Lyndsey told me I stank.”

“Lyndsey can hear the two of you.” Robyn looked over her shoulder to his publicist who was looking at the papers in front of her, hearing her speak. “You both need to sleep. Robyn you are flying back to Dublin very early tomorrow, you definitely need to get some rest and Taron, well if you don’t sleep, I will be calling your mother.”

Robyn looked up to Taron, who wore a slight look of shock of being threatened with his mother. “You feel like another cuddle?” She asked him, hearing the sigh leave his body, took it as a yes. She re-orientated herself and the pillows behind her so she could rest nestled against the soft cotton, opening her arms for Taron to move into. His body was nowhere near as warm as it had been and as Taron snuggled into her, his face dug a little deeper into the V-neck top she was wearing. “Please tell you feel even a little better.” She asked him, kissing his hair.

“A little. I ate some toast and took my tablets.”

“Good. Really good.” Robyn ran her hands up and down his back lightly as he rolled around a bit until he was settled on his side. “I can hear the difference in you. Oh hey, you need to watch that hip.” Her hands stalled on his back as she saw his laying on his side, putting all of his weight on it. “You shouldn’t be laying on your side after the injection.”

“I got it.” Taron moved his body and instead of moving to his back, stayed at he was on his side and slipped his right leg over hers once more, turning onto his stomach so he wasn’t resting on his tender hip, half of his body resting on Robyn’s. It was the only position that had given him some relief from how awful he felt earlier, but now he could appreciate how this cuddling position was so much more than that. He was taller than Robyn and with the way he was laying, his stomach rested on her right hip and on her stomach as well, only the thin layer of Robyn’s cotton t-shirt between them and Robyn’s leg was nestled nicely between his, the warmth from her seeping into his skin. As he breathed in, she breathed out but soon their breathing fell in sync with each other and he buried his head a little deeper into the softness of her chest, his arm draping lazily over her stomach. He was in cosy heaven and these new intimate positions were just a taste of what deep cuddling with Robyn could be like.

Robyn wasn’t surprised with his chosen sleeping choice knowing this was how he felt comfortable earlier on but it hadn’t gone unnoticed how much closer to was to her, how his head always dipped a little lower, his leg hitched a little higher but as she lightly stroked his arm, she was very happy to have him in such a tight embrace. Robyn loved a cuddle or a hug and seeing how Keith thought them soppy and unmanly, she was happy to get as many with Taron as he wanted. She lifted her head when she could feel eyes staring at her and saw the wink and kissy face Lyndsey made her way and shook her head at her, making a point of moving to kiss his hair again. “Sleep rocketman.”

As Taron sighed, Robyn dipped her fingers to the back of his neck, running in very light feathery circles on his skin and when she didn’t feel him protest, moved then a little bit up the back of his head, her nails very delicately scratched through his growing hair. When he lay still and didn’t let a painful moan leave his body as she heard before, continued her light movements, switching it up between the back of his head and his neck, smoothing across his shoulders too. She could still feel Lyndsey staring at her but she didn’t stop. This was what she had done for Taron since she met him. A little touch or soft caress on his skin and she wasn’t going to stop because his publicist was there however if he wasn’t so sick, Robyn knew she probably wouldn’t have been in this position with Taron but then again Lyndsey wouldn’t have been in the room with them on Saturday if things had of gone the way they had planned with their dinner though at one point during their evening together, she was sure they would have been some sort of cuddle between them. She heard Taron sigh again, moving a little to be fully comfortable.

“We should have pulled the sheet over you.” She said into his hair. “You are going to get cold now that your temperature has gone down.”

“You’re warm. I am good.” He whispered back.

She chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

Taron coughed, bringing his right hand to his mouth, feeling his body move Robyn’s under him but she only reacted to his cough by slowly rubbing circles on his back, her whole hand palming his skin in a soothing massage until he had stopped coughing. It still stung him and the cough still came from deep in his chest and it was just one indication that he was still very sick and needed to follow through with the doctor’s instructions. Even with the tingly aches, he could feel his eyes getting heavy and figured there was still some of the injection running through his blood and as Robyn moved her fingers back to his neck, he quickly feel asleep.

“You do that for him a lot?” Lyndsey asked once she could see Taron laying slack against the woman who was holding him as he slept. “No wonder he always gets a good sleep with you.”

Robyn lifted her eyes to look at Lyndsey. “This position is new.” She said feeling a blush heat to her cheeks. “But if it helps him sleep, I am willing to keep him in it.”

“Sure Robyn. He chose to lay like that because he wanted to sleep. Not because he was laying in the arms of a beautiful woman.”

“Shut up Lyndsey.” Robyn threw her way, her voice with a jokey tone.

“You shut up.” Lyndsey returned back to her; her tone much more serious. “Start seeing what Taron sees and I know you do this for him more than he lets on. He might have let it slip about head massages.”

Robyn looked to her right hand which was currently on his head and she slowly took it away. “He gets so stressed and anxious at times; I know it helps calm him down.”

“Do you honestly think if Taron is stressed over an interview and I started rubbing his head that he will get the same effects and results compared to you doing it?” Lyndsey saw the very slight shake of Robyn’s head. “Yeah that’s what I thought. Give yourself some credit Robyn. You are a compassionate, caring and beautiful woman and you have that man wrapped around your finger, just as tight as he is wrapped around you now.” Robyn still didn’t look at Lyndsey. “I know you were hurt in the past but don’t let those past experiences make you nervous or worry about future ones. Don’t let that bastard taint your idea of love and what love can be. That…” Lyndsey pointed to Taron in her arms. “That is real love.” She summarised.

As Lyndsey spoke, Robyn had stalled her hand on Taron’s head and moved her hand to flat on his back to feel him breathing deeply, his heart beating steadily. Her hand moved to rest on his waist and after a period of silence, looked to Lyndsey. “It’s hard.”

Taron’s publicist stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, laying a hand on top of Robyn’s that sat on Taron’s waist, seeing a sadness in her eyes. “With Taron it won’t be. You have already seen a glimpse of it and I don’t mean the red carpets and the dresses. I mean the tent, the phone calls, the swim in Aber, the baking and those spontaneous kisses. That’s Taron. When he sticks close to your side on the red carpet and tells me to fuck off because I pull him up on his attitude towards the media, that is him protecting you with everything he has. You haven’t seen all the interviews Robyn but every time your name is mentioned, his eyes light up and he gives the interview the bare minimum and won’t say any more and he was so angry in L.A when he was asked that question.”

“He rang me. I heard how pissed off he was.”

“This…” Lyndsey lifted Robyn’s hand and placed it on the left side of Taron’s back, right over where his heart was. “This is beating because you saved his life but now his heart is full of nothing but love for you Robyn and if you open your heart even the smallest bit to let him in, he will not let you down and just wriggle his way a little deeper in and show you exactly the love you deserve.”

“He doesn’t need to wriggle Lyndsey.” Robyn pressed her hand a little into his back. “He is already in there pretty deep.” She looked up to the woman sitting beside her. “I just…” Robyn took a breath, feeling tears prickling her eyes. “I… I don’t… I can’t…”

Lyndsey took her hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. “There is no rush on love Robyn, no pressure to rush it. Let it run its own path but let him take care of you too ok? I can promise you; he will show you true love unlike how that idiot didn’t and don’t worry about Friday night ok? Like I said, leave all the media to me and let Taron do the rest.” Losing her voice, worried she would open her mouth and a sob would escape, Robyn nodded. “You are exhausted and I know your emotions are running deep because you were very worried about him. He will be ok and I think he has very much learnt his lesson and knows how lucky he was to have you around to help him. You really need to get some sleep too. I am going to go and leave you two be. You have my number if you need anything. It’s near five. I will come back over later on near ten and to see how you and Taron are and that’s probably a good time to get him to take his next dose of tablets.” Robyn nodded. “Maybe you should set an alarm on your phone so you will wake up and be able to make the airport on time, not that I am rushing you away Robyn. You know how much you coming to help Taron means to me but I can’t have you missing your flight. I think I would have to find a new job for you myself.” She was glad to see a small smile on Robyn’s lips. “You need to be on that plane. I will take care of him and you will see him Thursday afternoon and can take over from me.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.” Lyndsey repeated. “Like I told you Robyn, he’s a good man, with a wonderful soul and a heart that is ready to give you something very special.” She put two fingers under Robyn’s chin and lifted it so she had to look at her. “You wouldn’t be doing this for him if you didn’t love him and I would give you a hug right now but Taron seems to have claimed all of you.”

Robyn couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t mind.”

“Good because I don’t mind either. Now I am going to go. I want you to sleep and rest and call me if you need anything. If you wake and he is still asleep and not likely to wake, take advantage of the room service Robyn. Order some food. Whatever you want. I have left what I brought over there for you too so please eat from that but if you want a proper meal, please order from the menu and charge it to the room. You need to look after yourself too.” Lyndsey gave Robyn’s shoulder a slight squeeze. “Because I need you to look after him so he can be there for you too. Call me if you need anything.”

“I will.”

Robyn watched Lyndsey leave the room, taking in a long breath as she closed her eyes and lay her head back against the pillow, her hand still resting on Taron’s back. She let a long deep breath fill her tired body, lifting both her hands from Taron to turn them down her face and through her hair. She wanted more than anything to give her all to Taron, to tell him the truth of her feelings but there still a tiny bit of her that was nervous about opening up to another man. She couldn’t put herself through another horrible heart break again, even though she had told Taron many times, he wasn’t like Keith and she knew that in her heart, there was just a little hesitancy about it for her. She placed her hands back on Taron’s body and ran her fingers up and down his right arm before moving to his back, her hands lying flat on his cool skin. As she predicted his temperature had gone right down but for the first time in a very long time, Taron felt a little cold to her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close to her. He was breathing nice and deep and she could feel her own falling in time with his as he lay against her. Closing her eyes, she was going to follow Lyndsey’s advice and get some sleep. She was sitting a little lower then before and the pillows were still bunched to her left, so she moved as best she could with Taron pinning her down and with a little fixing, made a pillow mountain that she could lean her left cheek on. Her mind was racing, over thinking everything emotion and feeling she had about Taron and it took a long time before she actually fell asleep, her hands still resting on Taron as he slept too.


	6. “Do not underestimate the power of compassion; you will be surprised how an act of kindness, love and caring can be a powerful affection in every life on this universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again we have come the end of another story in the Robyn and Taron series.  
> Thank you so much for all the reads, comments, kudos and love as always.  
> Another story will appear in the next few weeks.  
> Suze xx

Robyn inhaled deeply, a little sigh leaving her lips as her body slowly woke up but she suddenly froze when felt her nose and forehead pressed against warm skin. She opened her eyes and sucked in a deep breathe her body becoming completely still. In front of her face, was Taron’s back which was breathing deeply, even and calm breathes filling his body. Her face was resting in-between his shoulder blades and as she took in her position, she didn’t know whether to be completely taken aback at their spooning or cuddle Taron tighter to her. She already had her arm draped around his waist and their folded legs fitted neatly too. Taron was laying up on the pillows, his body completely supported by the cotton padding so he wasn’t laying down completely flat on his right side which she was so happy to see because laying down horizontal would just have aggravated his cough completely but Robyn was further down the bed and somewhere during their late afternoon sleep, the two had moved to this new position where they were huddled securely together and it was the first time Robyn had ever woken up spooning Taron. Normally they started off in a cuddle but separated during the night, moved away from each other to the complete opposite sides of the bed or just laying right beside each other but never had either taken to spooning each other before and Robyn was very unsure of what to do. Taron was sleeping deeply and was settled comfortably on the bed, but she felt slightly awkward being cuddled so tight against him in such a very intimate closeness.

Robyn moved her face away from his back and tentatively took her hand from his waist and then rolled away from him, still holding her breathe but the man on the bed didn’t move and she finally exhaled, her heart racing in her chest. She got off the bed and walked around, kneeling on the ground at the other side of the bed. Taron’s dark lashes rested on his cheeks and he took easy breathes through parted lips. His knees were tucked a small bit to his chest, his right hand under his chin, his left resting on the pillow in front of his face. He looked peaceful and there was no indication that he was ill apart from the grim dark circles under his eyes. Robyn gently ran a fingertip down his left cheek, his skin finally back to near its normal temperature. She ran a single feather touch down his nose, tilting her head as she took a chance and very lightly touched his lips. Dry and a little more red than their normal pale pink colour, Robyn knew it was his ill state that had left them slightly cracked and in need of some lip salve. She moved back to his nose and drew her finger down his perfectly angled feature before cupping his cheek. Her sigh was involuntary and Robyn knew without a doubt that she was unquestionable in love with the man in front of her and as her hand moved over his ear and into his hair, she sighed once more. His hair had grown quickly since he had last seen him and the strands ran a little through her fingers now and she let her fingers gently scratch his head, hearing a little quick exhale come from him as she massaged his head but he stayed asleep. She moved her hand from his head and down his arm, circling the scar from Florida, her eyes closing as she thought about all those months ago, not even comprehending what that first meet would lead to.

She leant forward and kissed his temple, her lips lingering on his skin perhaps longer than was necessary, placing another on his hair before she stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened the doors and frowned when only inside were two pillows and a suit of his hanging up. She had hoped there would have been a blanket or a spare sheet but no such luck. With his temperature finally returning to somewhat normal, she wanted to cover him to keep him warm, already feeling a slight chill on his body as he lay sleeping. She walked back to the bed and picked up the phone on the locker, dialling zero for reception. Once she had managed to get her request over for a blanket and a spare sheet, she hung up the phone and yawned, glancing to her watch.

“Eight twenty-three.” She said to herself, running her hands through her hair again. “What a day.”

Robyn looked around and saw the mess Taron had left his room in, understanding why he had done so but still frowned. She quickly walked around and picked up any clothes that belonged to him and dropped them in his case and then cleared away all the used tissues, giving the bathroom a once over too, ringing out his wet boxer shorts and hanging them over the rail in the shower. The loud double knock on the door followed by the words ‘room service’ made her groan. She forgot it was how the hotel was going to get her request of the extra bedding to her and she prayed the knock hadn’t woken Taron. She took a glance his way as she made her way to the door, Taron still curled up sleeping.

“Thank you.” She said to the staff who handed her over two blankets and two crisp white sheets, closing the door quietly. She dropped the two heavy blankets onto the small round table by the window along with one of the sheets, shaking open the other one. The room wasn’t cold by any means but with his sickness, Robyn didn’t want his body to be open to any risk of a chill, so carefully covered Taron with the sheet, pulling it right up to his chin, tucking it in around his body. Another kiss to his forehead, Robyn turned her head as she heard a vibrating, his phone buzzing on the locker. Robyn quickly moved around the bed and picked up his phone and answered it, surprise filling her face as Tina knew it was her and not Taron.

“Hi Robyn.”

“Tina.” She replied, surprise in her voice. “How did you know it was me?”

“Well first off Taron never gets to his phone that quickly and secondly I am sure a part of him is afraid to answer the phone because he knows he is in for a lecture.” Robyn chuckled a little. “Has he got one from you yet?”

“Not quite but I have had words with him.”

“He is in so much trouble when I get my hands on him.”

“Go easy on him Tina. I know he already feels terrible. He feels so much pressure to promote the movie, to get it perfect.”

“It’s still no excuse for what he has done to himself.”

“Oh, believe me, he is suffering from his actions.” Robyn confirmed. “He won’t be doing it again.”

“I would hope not but I am still going to have words with him. He has pulled you into this mess too.”

“I really don’t mind Tina.”

“I know that but you love him Robyn, so of course you will come and look after him, no matter how much it inconvenienced you.” Tina waited for Robyn to say something but she was quiet for a few second before she spoke.

“Tina how did you…” Robyn’s voice trailed off when she eventually spoke.

“I have known for a while Robyn.”

“Tina…”

“And I know I am his mother but I can honestly say that he is a wonderful caring mam Robyn and he will be nothing but kind and loving towards you. Sure, he can be stupid and not think at times but he will give you everything and more and show you what love should be.”

Robyn groaned. “Is there anybody he hasn’t told about Keith?”

Tina laughed a little. “I just about stopped him hopping on a flight to go and find him. I am sorry you gave so much of yourself to a man who wasn’t prepared to give you as much back.”

“Thank you Tina but as I tell everyone, it is in my past.” Robyn didn’t have the energy to once again fight her case over Keith. She was tired of doing so.

“Taron will love you with all he has and he already does Robyn and I know you love him and your actions with my son, the way you care for him and look after him and do everything to protect him show me so. You have opened your house to my son for whenever he needs a break, given him a safe place to go when he needs to get away from it all and you have given my family the same love you have given to Taron and most importantly you gave me my son. In the beginning it was a friendship but it has grown to more Robyn and there is honest love between you both now that has come from getting to know each other and spending time together and Taron adores you.”

“Tina…”

“Please don’t let your past ruin your chance of something beautiful with Taron. I can see it between you both and again I know I am his mother but he is a very loving man.”

“I know that Tina. Taron is a beautiful man and I know all about his loving side, his protective side and his fun side.”

“And his angry side.”

“That too but to be fair he has seen mine as well.” Robyn took a calming breathe and turned to look at him as he slept. “I love every part of him but I just need some time. It’s not because of Taron but because of me. I still have some opened wounds that need some healing.”

“You’re scared.”

“Terrified Tina.” Robyn fully admitted, feeling her hands shake a little.

“I wish I could be there to give you a hug Robyn.” Tina hated the honest truth of the young woman’s words. “He will treat you right and maybe can heal those wounds for you.”

“He already has started.” Robyn said quietly. “I love him very much but don’t want to hurt him.”

“You could never. He is besotted with you.”

Robyn chuckled. “He just likes his head massages.” She looked to him again as he lay on the bed, just seeing his hair with the way she had covered him with the sheet. “Tina, I promise to always be there for him and always be his friend no matter what, but I still need time for anything more.”

“I just don’t want you to missing out on something so amazing Robyn.”

“I don’t want to hurt him Tina. I don’t want to ever hurt him.”

“Because you love him.”

“I love him to bits Tina.”

Her pure and truthful tone made Tina smile widely. She could hear the sincerity in her words and it gave her so much hope. “I still intend on lecturing him even if you love him.” Tina laughed. “Robyn you know how much you mean to me and my family.”

“I know.”

“And he will love you with all of his heart.”

“He will and he does.”

“Good I am glad to hear that because I know what you do for him.”

“He is very sweet.”

“Don’t let his friends hear you say that.”

Robyn laughed. “I will keep it between me and him.”

“Have you slept?” Tina asked. Along with the worried and openness of Robyn words, there was a clear hint of tiredness in her voice.

“I have.”

“Eaten anything?” Robyn laughed again. “What’s that laugh for.”

“You sound like me when I am talking to Taron.”

Tina chuckled too. “Good. I am glad someone else is asking him those questions but have you eaten?”

“A little. Lyndsey brought me some things.”

“You back to Ireland tomorrow?”

“Yep first thing.”

“And you will be on that plane Robyn. You have to go back to work and you are seeing Taron on Thursday.”

“Lyndsey has already told me that and I will be.”

“Ok good. Now that we have the hard part of the conversation over and done with, can you tell me how my son is? I am assuming he is asleep because I haven’t heard him creeping around in the background.”

“He is and he is getting better. He caved and Lyndsey got a doctor for him. She gave him two injections, an antibiotic and a pain killer and they kicked in really quickly. He slept, then showered and had something small to eat and took some more tablets and slept again. He is still very poorly and his cough is still quite bad. The doctor has forbidden him from working and he knows he has me, you and Lyndsey on his back. Lyndsey has reorganised his schedule for Friday so it is not as busy and all going well, once he sleeps and rests for the next four days, he will able to go to the premier and even if he can’t, I am still coming over and we can sit and watch movies together instead.”

Tina couldn’t help but smile. Robyn was an absolute dream and she trusted the young woman completely with her son. “Good I am glad to hear that. I am glad you were around, again.”

“Just the right place at the right time.”

“That’s twice now Robyn. I think it might be more than that. Faith maybe?”

Robyn nervously laughed. “Sure Tina. Faith.”

“Could be.” Tina mused. “While I have you, any chance I could get your mother’s phone number?” Tina asked. “I would very much like to call her and have a chat with her.”

“With my mam?” Asked Robyn, her eyes opening wide.

“Yes, Robyn your mam. Taron has met your family and as far as I remember, met them less than a week after he arrived at your house last year.”

“That was my mother’s decision, not mine.”

“And so, I would like to give her a call myself. Have a chat like I said.”

“Sure, why not.”

Robyn called out her mother’s phone number to Taron’s mam. “You can catch her best in the evening’s after seven.”

“Thanks Robyn.”

“Sure.”

“Ok well look, I am going to let you go. When Taron wakes up, please tell him I called and once again he was saved from a stern telling off by you.”

“He will be delighted.”

“And you will have to organise another trip to Aber to come and see me.”

“You? Or Mari and Rosie?”

“Mostly Mari and Rosie. They don’t stop asking me when Taron will bring you for another visit.”

“I will have a chat with Taron and see what we can do.”

“They would love that. I would too.”

“Me too.”

“Right well I will let you go.” Tina stalled a little. “Taron will be a complete gentleman with you Robyn and he loves you very very much. Get him to call me back.”

“I will. Thank you Tina.”

The call ended and Robyn placed Taron’s phone back on the locker not missing his background picture which was of them sitting in the tent he had made for her, Robyn holding the blue dinosaur while Taron held the green one. She had the same photo printed out and in a frame on her piano. She sighed as she looked to him once more. She was just now waiting from a call from Taron’s step-dad because everyone else today had told her that Taron loved her and she had admitted to everyone that she loved him and she did and she knew she did but she was absolutely petrified of loving Taron and then losing him, while having her already damaged heart hurt once more.

Taron was still sleeping soundly, covered in the sheet but Robyn slightly wished he was awake because she desperately needed a hug. A squishy tight Taron hug but knowing she wasn’t going to get one, had to make do with getting to her feet and having a stretch instead, moving to the desk, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge, taking a long drink. She knew she loved him, was in love with him and it was so clear and obvious that he loved her too, his tighter hugs and risky head and leg positions on her body, his secret plans and support a clear indication of his feelings but she just wished she could be brave enough to take the chance.

Drinking the rest of the water, Robyn moved to her case and took out her laptop and notebook and left them on the desk. She wasn’t going to leave Taron alone and had no interest in sleeping any more so was going to use her time to get a bit of work done, study the online lectures from the conference to make up from missing the whole day but she also needed a huge distraction because she was feeling suddenly overwhelmed by all the emotions and worries from the past twenty-four hours. Getting her computer turned on she let it load, feeling a little chilly as she rubbed her arms up and down. Taron had been keeping her warm but now without his body heat she felt cold. She routed through her case for her cardigan but couldn’t see it anywhere and even after pulling everything out from her case it was nowhere to be seen. Sitting surrounded by her belongings, Robyn remembered that she had left it hanging up in the wardrobe and knew Lyndsey wouldn’t have been looking in the wardrobe for her clothes, just taking the case and toiletry bag as Robyn had described to her. She shivered as she threw her stuff back in her case and turned to Taron’s open case. Tilting her head and biting her lip, Robyn crawled over to his belongings and had a little route through his clothes. She pulled out a black ribbed jumper which looked wonderfully cosy and warm and slipped it on, inhaling deeply as his aftershave lingered on the neckline. As always it was too big but worked perfect for an oversized jumper and she made a French tuck with the front of the jumper into her jeans and made her way back to the desk, grabbing her ear phones from her handbag on the floor as she walked.

Setting herself up at the desk, Robyn sat cross legged on the chair and pulled herself right into the desk so she could reach her laptop, cosy and comfortable in Taron’s warm jumper. She slipped her ear phones into her ears and turned on her computer and once set up and connected to the hotels internet, logged into the webpage for conference, ready to make up for her lost day with her note book and pen on her lap, ready to throw herself into her work, her usual go to distraction technique when she needed her head to stop thinking.

It was the first time his head wasn’t thumbing painfully when he woke up but his chest and ribs still stung and he coughed immediately before he even opened his eyes, his knees bending closer to his chest as he coughed hard. He groaned loudly as he opened his eyes, wincing as the bright light hurt his sore tired eyes. When he fell asleep, he was nestled neatly into Robyn but now he was lying on his other side, propped up by the pillows and covered with a sheet, keeping the light chill from his body. It had been Robyn keeping him warm before and he turned his head to find her, not feeling her near him and he saw her sitting at the desk, her laptop in front of her, wearing what looked like his black jumper.

“Hey.” He called towards her, his voice still a little hoarse. “Robyn.” He called again and when she didn’t turn realised she couldn’t hear him.

He delicately rolled onto his back and stretched out, hearing bones crack and creak, recoiling as another long cough filtered through him. His throat was still very sore and while he thought his headache wasn’t as bad, his temples throbbed. He kicked the sheet off, knowing it was definitely Robyn who laid it over him and as he sat up was met with a small flash of headrush and he took his time getting off the bed going straight to the bathroom. Once he used the toilet and avoided the mirror, not missing that Robyn had tidied the bathroom, he slowly walked out to the bedroom, stopping to lean against the wall so he could watch Robyn. She had pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and sat snuggly in the chair writing in her notebook. When he took another step closer, he realised she couldn’t hear him because she had her ear phones in and her attention was completely taken by the laptop screen, a person on her screen giving a talk of some sort. Even though he still felt quite ill, his butterflies were back with vengeance and watching Robyn sitting in his jumper which she obviously routed out from his case, the one he had worn three days ago and she looked beautiful. He shivered a little and knew it wasn’t from the slight cold he was feeling.

“Robyn.” He called taking a step closer to her but she still couldn’t hear him so placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Robyn was so engrossed in the lecture about outdoor play that she jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder and shouted out, the chair on wheels moving away from the desk with the shock she got. She looked around to see Taron standing with his hands held up and an apologetic look on his face.

“Jesus Christ Taron!” She exclaimed, pulling the ear phones from her ears. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I am so sorry. I called your name a few times but you didn’t hear me.”

Robyn’s heart was racing but it began to slow down as she took in Taron’s concerned and still tired face. “It’s ok but next time make some more noise.”

Taron sat in the chair beside her. “I will. Sorry.” He picked up his white t-shirt from where he had left it on the desk when he was talking to Lyndsey and pulled it on over his head, fixing it over his body, feeling Robyn help him pull it down his chest. “You awake long?”

Once she had finished helping Taron with his t-shirt, Robyn pulled herself back over to the desk and stopped the video, looking to the time. “About two hours.”

“Did you sleep?”

“A bit.” Robyn closed her laptop over, turning in her chair to face him. “You slept.”

“I did.”

“How do you feel?”

“Still shit but not as shit.” He brought his hands to his mouth and coughed. “What are you watching?” He asked her, noticing how she scooted her chair closer to his.

“Just catching up on the missed lectures from today.” She saw his face fall and his eyes look to the ground, his guilt of knowing he had taken her away from her work written all over his fatigued features. “Thrilling words on the world of outdoor play and the importance of outdoor play for a child’s holistic development.” She saw his confused look as he took a glance her way. “Thoroughly interesting.” She chuckled. “And while you rested, I was being a good employee.”

“Emma is going to be pissed at you.” Taron croaked, his voice gruff and laden with sleep.

Robyn got up from the chair and opened the fridge to take out a cold bottle of water, so glad that there had been a number of bottles on the shelves, supposing that it was something Taron asked for to have in his room during his press junket. There was definitely a good supply of bottled water in the large fridge under the desk and they were coming in very useful over the last few hours. She walked back over and handed it to him, glad to see him opening the bottle and taking a drink, taking a seat back in her chair.

“And she won’t. Emma won’t be pissed. She rang me earlier and in great detail described to me her day.” Robyn half smiled. “She said I had chosen the better option of spending my day with you. Her day was pretty boring. She picked the most interesting online lecture for me to watch and I am about five minutes from the end.” Taron still looked extremely weary as he sat on the chair and Robyn just wanted to crawl onto his lap and hug him hard. “We also had a quick chat about my flight in the morning.” She added. “I am just going to meet her at the airport.” She saw Taron nod. “And we will catch our flight.”

“What time do you leave?” He whispered.

“I will have to leave at three am.” Robyn replied quietly back reaching over to take his hand. “But I will be back on Thursday.”

“It is only three days.”

“And you will be sleeping for all three.” Robyn joked but Taron didn’t smile. “Taron?”

“Sorry Robyn. I am just feeling sorry for myself and out of sorts. I still feel horrible.” He sighed utterly miserably as he sat slumped in the chair.

“Why don’t we get you some toast? And then you can take your tablets and lay back down.”

“Today was supposed to be a nice little dinner for us.” Taron replied changing the subject. “I was such a terrible friend to you Robyn. I couldn’t bring myself to call you because I knew once you heard my voice you would be mad at me.”

She looked to him. “What on earth are you on about?”

“Our time together is so precious and I ruined our evening by being so stupid.”

“Taron…”

“I didn’t mean to take it so far. I just needed to show how important the movie is to me and how hard we worked to get it finished, to make it the best we could and I know what happened in Florida wasn’t my fault. I do know that but there is such pressure and responsibility that comes with the promotion at times and I felt so much of it this time around because of what happened and then every interviewer asked about Florida, about us and it made me feel like I had to be on top form and then because I was being so selfish, my actions have caused you to miss work and your work is so very important to you and you have lost sleep too and been sitting babysitting me the last two days.” Taron’s word ran into each other and Robyn wasn’t sure how he didn’t cough once he was finished but he lifted the bottle still in his hands to his lips to take a drink.

“Taron seriously?” Robyn got off her chair and knelt in front of him. She took the water from him, placed it on the desk and gripped his hands tight. “Frist off, I didn’t come here to babysit you. I came because you needed a friend and someone to tell you off, someone you would listen to. I came because I wanted too Taron. If I wanted to stay at the conference, I would have told Lyndsey so when she rang me and would have waited until the last lecture was finished yesterday and left you this morning after the doctor had seen you. I wanted to stay with you. I needed to stay here with you. You mean the world to me Taron and I wasn’t going to leave you.” She reached up and cupped his cheek with her right hand, Taron’s eyes lifting a little, but still slightly hidden by his eye lashes. “And secondly don’t do this to yourself. You are in no form for thinking about this right now, about the promotion. What’s done is done and you have learnt a very hard lesson about how important it is to take care of yourself. Florida is always going to be with us, with both of us.” She moved closer to him, took her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close for a hug, feeling him hug her very tightly back. “The only thing I am concerned about is what you did to yourself and how ill you got, how you tortured yourself. It is perfectly fine to take a step back and say to Lyndsey I can’t work today. Your job comes with so much extra pressure and responsibility Taron but that doesn’t mean you work yourself sick. Everyone will understand. The constant travelling and touring, talking and interviews, it will take its toll on you but when you start to feel sick you have to tell Lyndsey.” She felt him nod against her. “I have told you so many times Taron, I am always here for you. Always. Sure, our evening mightn’t have gone as we planned but honestly you more than likely would have slept most of our time together anyway.”

Taron laughed lightly, his laugh turning straight to a cough. “True.” He managed to get out between his coughs, feeling Robyn rub his back.

“You don’t need to prove to anyone how good the movie is Taron. It will speak for itself and you have to have seen the great reception the film has gotten already. I know you are insanely proud of it and want to promote it but not to the expense of your health.”

“You had told me this ages ago. That I need to look after myself. I didn’t do a good job.”

Robyn rubbed her hands on circles on his back. “No, you didn’t.”

“My mother is going to kill me.”

“She rang again when you were sleeping.” Robyn heard and felt the groan he made into her neck. “Just be warned, you are on course for a lecture.”

“I am still waiting on yours.”

“I have decided to let you off. After the last twenty-four hours, you don’t need an added lecture from me but next time I probably won’t be around to help you Taron. I just want you to follow the doctor’s orders and rest. I want to see my happy go lucky Taron on Thursday.”

“I will and you will. Thank you Robyn. Once again you were there to look after me.”

“Anytime.”

It was a tight squeeze that he needed but after a few seconds Taron lungs were filled with another rough chesty cough as he hugged her and he had to ease the hold he had on her so he could cough. Once he caught his breathe, he rested his head on her shoulder. “You adding some more of my clothes to your wardrobe? Borrowed my jumper?” He asked her. He knew he loved the jumper she had borrowed but never realised how soft and cosy it was until he was resting his forehead on it.

“I was cold and my cardigan is still in my hotel room and my suit jacket is wet from yesterday. I figured you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed something and it was the first jumper I got my hands on.”

“Notice how we both said borrowed there Robyn.”

His words made her smile into his shoulder. “Can’t keep this one then?”

“Not this one.” He agreed. “I like this one.”

“Me too. It’s super soft.”

“You can borrow it but this one I would like back.” He yawned into her.

“You are still knackered.”

“A bit.”

“Just a bit.” Robyn repeated lightly her fingers playing with the short hair at the back of his neck.

“Robyn?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you worried about Friday?”

“Friday?” She asked.

“The premier.”

“You been talking to Lyndsey?”

“A little. She told me you were a bit nervous about the red carpet because it is a much bigger event then those you have been to with me before.”

As Robyn held Taron, she wondered what else Lyndsey had told him. “I am not going to lie to you Taron, I am kinda shitting it about the number of press and media that will be there. It is so much more than Elton’s or the musical. The coverage is going to be live at some points and it’s an international premier, in London and it is your movie Taron.”

Taron moved his head from her shoulder so he could look at her, ending the hug. “We both know it is my movie Robyn. That is why I asked you to come with me and you know I will be with you.”

Robyn shook her head. “I didn’t explain myself very well. Yes you will be with me, of course you will but this is your movie Taron. It is your time to shine and talk about the movie and the filming and everything else that goes with that. Things even I don’t understand that come with that aspect of your job.”

“Now I really don’t understand Robyn. What are you trying to say?”

“Taron you are going to be so busy on the red carpet, speaking to all the press and media.”

“Robyn?” Taron lifted her chin so she could look at him, her eyes previously glued to the floor as she pulled at a loose threat in the sleeve of his jumper. “Sweetheart?”

“Please don’t leave me behind on the red carpet. I completely understand that you are obliged to talk to everyone, to engage with every press and media outlet there but this is not an event I can physically stay by your side constantly. You are going to be back and forth and all over the place and you know I am your biggest fan, apart from maybe Jane, and I will always support you and your job and what you need to do, but try not to forget about me when you are promoting the shit out of your movie. I am so happy that you asked me to come and I am super excited but nervous as hell too. It’s so much bigger than before and I am going to be completely exposed to every camera lens and then the next day those pictures of us are going to be everywhere so ya know, when you get through an interview at the railing, just come my way for a hand squeeze ok? I am going to need as many as you can give me.”

“I can do better than that.” Taron replied firmly.

“Yeah?” Asked Robyn quietly.

“I am going to do this.”

Taron moved forward in the chair and pulled Robyn into him for a hug, his arms enfolding her securely into his chest, his right hand coming to rest on her cheek as he guided her head under his chin, his left on her back. He could feel the nervous emotions radiating from her and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I will only ever be a few steps away and while I am only those steps away, Lyndsey will be right by your side too. I would never have invited you Robyn without thinking the logistics of everything through because I know the media makes you nervous and Lyndsey and I have talked through everything thoroughly.” Taron stopped speaking to cough a little, his throat dry and itchy. “It is going to be busy and I will be busy but you will be right behind me at every step and every interview. Our picture will be taken Robyn and we will have to pose a lot together before I move to stand with the cast for the cast photo but Lyndsey will be there beside you while I do that. As we walk, there are going to be so many photos taken Robyn and we both know exactly where they will end up, the rumours that will come from them, the comments that go with them but we will approach them as we always have.” Taron kissed her head, feeling the itch more in the back of his throat and a developing tickle in his chest but he swallowed them both down. “If you feel it will be too much or if it gets too much, that you are completely overwhelmed by it all, you tell me or Lyndsey and Lyndsey will get you into the theatre and to your seat where I will join you as soon as I am done. There is no media inside the theatre Robyn or the after party which at the moment I don’t even know if I am going too. It will all depend on how I feel, how you feel. If we do go, there will be photographers lurking around, our picture will be taken together and I don’t care how many of these you need on Friday.” He hugged her closer to him. “Or how many pictures are taken of us together. You are one of the most important people in my life at the moment and I only care that you are comfortable and safe.” Taron stopped speaking again, his whole body shaking with his cough that he had tried to cover up, letting go of Robyn as he brought his hands to mouth, trying to catch his breathe in-between painful spasms. He felt her hands on his knees and they stayed there until he had stopped coughing. “Robyn, of course I want you there and perhaps need you there but I would never ask you to do something you feel uneasy about.” He reached for her hands. “Lyndsey and I have talked over everything and you will never be left alone, not once and I don’t care how many pictures are taken of us. I am so happy and honoured to have you stand next to me, to have you be there with me and to have you by my side.” Taron closed his eyes as he swallowed, his face frowning as his dry throat hurt him.

“Take a drink.”

His eyes opened as he felt the cold bottle of water in his hands and he greedily drank, the water slightly soothing his throat. “Whatever you want to do Robyn.” He said as he screwed the lid of the bottle on. “You can sit in my bedroom in my flat in London wearing the dress if you want.” He said with the hint of a smile.

“That dress.” Robyn whispered. “What have you got up your sleeve?” She asked him shyly. Robyn saw his eyes light up a little. “No plunging neckline?”

“None.” He agreed.

“Still green?”

He nodded.

“Do we match?” He didn’t answer her but she saw the half smile on his lips. “Of course we do.” Robyn sat back on her heels and looked to him as he finally looked at her. “I know you can’t be with me constantly but even if Lyndsey is around, I will be fine, I am sure, especially if you throw in one of those hugs along the way.”

“I understand your nerves. It’s loud, bright and a lot to take in for someone who hasn’t done it before. It still makes me nervous and I have done them many times before.” Taron took her in for another hug. “You need a way out; you tell me ok?” He felt her nod, her hand going to the back of his neck, twirling his hair in her fingers again, his face leaning into her neck as her soft fingers felt wonderful on his skin. “I won’t forget you are there. Robyn, you saved my life. I will never forget you.” He moved to kiss her cheek. “Thank you for telling me how you feel, for opening up to me. You have spent the last day looking after me, I will look after you, without a doubt. I will always look after you.” He gave her a small squeeze. “You will love the dress.”

“I trust you.” As Taron started to cough once more, Robyn let go of him and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling his body tremble. “Ok no more talking. You are still really ill Taron.” She saw the slight nod from him. “I am going to get you some more toast from room service and then once you have had a slice and taken your tablets, you are going back to bed.” She saw another nod from him and took him in for another hug, holding him lightly as he coughed against her, soon settling into her.

They both turned their heads when they head the door open and Lyndsey walked in, carrying another brown paper bag and a tray of coffee cups. “Oh dear God please tell me he isn’t worse?” She said immediately seeing the two in a hug.

Robyn smiled her way. “No. He is just getting a bit of telling off from me.” Robyn looked to Taron giving him a wink. Their conversation was one she wanted to keep between them and quickly gave a realistic excuse for their hug.

“Good. Do I need to give him one too?” Lyndsey asked as she closed the hotel bedroom door.

Robyn looked Taron straight in his eyes, seeing the look of fear growing of the prospect of being told off by his publicist. “No need Lyndsey. I think I said enough for both of us.” Robyn felt the light squeeze from him. “And we were just going to order some room service for him.”

“No need. I have already done it at reception before I came upstairs.” Lyndsey walked over to them. “Robyn you eaten anything?” She asked as she looked to all the untouched food on the desk.

“Not really.” Robyn let go of Taron, watching as he eased himself back into the chair.

“Figured as much.” Lyndsey walked around the two and placed the coffee tray and brown paper bag on the desk. “I didn’t know what you would like so I grabbed you a toasted sandwich and another coffee and I want to see you eating it.”

All three turned as there was a knock on the door.

“And that is your toast Taron, which you will also be eating.” Lyndsey started to walk to the door. “And then sleep for both of you.”

Robyn grinned to Taron. “Ok so I guess she does feed you and makes sure you sleep too.”

“I told you.” Taron managed a smile back.

“Yes you did.”

“You did what now?” Lyndsey asked as she walked back with a plate with a silver dome on top, walking around Robyn once more to put the plate down on the desk.

“Nothing.” Robyn shook her head. “You’ve been busy.”

“Well seems I need to look after you too as well as Taron.” She lifted the dome from the plater, perfectly cut triangles of toast on the plate, beside which sat some pats of butter in a little dish. She pushed the plate towards Taron. “You butter that and eat some and take your tablets and the cough bottle too.” Lyndsey then ripped open the brown paper bag. “One toasted sandwich.” She pushed the wrapped square to Robyn. “You eat this and I have a coffee too.”

“I will pass on the coffee thank you.”

“Robyn…” Lynsey warned a little.

“I really am not a big coffee drinker Lyndsey. I will just take a bottle of water from the fridge.”

“She really doesn’t drink coffee Lyndsey, or tea.” Pipped up Taron as he slowly buttered a single triangle of toast.

“You need to eat though.” Lyndsey insisted, frowning as the sandwich she had brought for Robyn still lay untouched alongside all the other food items she had brought to the room earlier.

“I am afraid to tell you that I am not hungry.” Robyn quietly said to her, taking a glance to Taron’s publicist who was definitely frowning. “When I am worried, or anxious or a little bit stressed, my appetite disappears.”

“He is fine now.” Lyndsey bluntly pointed out. “There is no need to be worried any more.”

“Doesn’t meant I can just start eating. I think I will share some of Taron’s toast instead.” Robyn reached over for the knife Taron had finished with and took up a little butter. “I will be ok with this.”

“She always like this?” Lyndsey asked Taron who was slowly eating the toast he picked up.

He nodded, speaking once he had swallowed, wincing a little. “Yeah she is.”

“Shouldn’t be surprised, should I?” Asked Lyndsey as she leaned against the desk. “Head strong and stubborn?”

Robyn looked over her shoulder to Lyndsey before she turned back to Taron, who was completely avoiding her, his interest completely on some invisible fluff on his sweatpants, taking another bite of toast. Robyn chose to ignore the comment and finished buttering the slice of toast she took from the plate, taking a bite when she was done, looking to Taron again who wore a very guilty look. She reached over to give his knee a squeeze, sitting back in her chair.

There was silence for a few seconds before Lyndsey broke it. “So, you been on your phones yet?”

“Just to take some phone calls.” Robyn answered, watching as Taron moved to sit more comfortably in the chair.

“Been on social media?” Lyndsey probed, watching as the two shook their heads. “Ok I don’t want you to get annoyed by this, especially you Taron, but there are photo’s floating around of Robyn coming to your hotel here in Paris.” She watched his head pop up, seeing the tension come into his body immediately. “I should really apologise to you Robyn. In my rush and haste to get you in to see Taron, it never crossed my mind that the press and media outside here would take a photo of you coming into the hotel. I didn’t even see the flash of the camera.”

“I did.” Robyn answered quietly, not looking to Lyndsey, her eyes focused on Taron watching as his whole demeanour changed.

“Robyn I am so sorry. I should have organised for you to come in to the hotel through a back entrance, keep you away from the press.”

“Lyndsey…” Taron’s tired voice had a hint of building displeasure.

“Taron please don’t.” Robyn placed a calming hand on his knee. “It isn’t Lyndsey’s fault. If I had of come to see you for dinner, it would have been the same thing.”

“Robyn the fans went straight to social media too once they saw me drag you inside. It’s all over twitter in French and English.” Explained his publicist. “Everyone wondering what you were doing rushing to Taron’s hotel.”

Robyn could hear the apologetic tone in her voice and as she turned to look at Lyndsey, see the guilt in her face. “It’s fine Lyndsey.” She could see two pairs of eyes staring at her. “It really is. Why don’t we do that publicity trick?” She asked. “The one that Taron used when he was in Ireland with me? On the beach.”

“That normally only works immediately and you haven’t left the hotel and after today, they will know that Taron won’t be completing the rest of his European tour.”

“Who says it won’t work?” Robyn asked. “Why can’t he post the truth?” She gave Taron’s knee a second light squeeze and turned around to face Lyndsey. “We have only ever been up front and honest with everyone. Why can’t he make a statement or post a photo of him tucked up in bed, with a funny caption? He has been run down for a while, since before St. Patrick’s Day. Everyone has a sick day just so happens that Taron has a few sick days.”

Lyndsey looked to the young woman in the chair beside her. “Well yeah I suppose.”

“He doesn’t have to explain himself Lyndsey. Neither do I when it comes down to it. I was coming to visit him because we happened to be in the same city at the same time. That’s the truth. How does anyone know I haven’t left?”

“The media is still outside.”

“And you said something about a back entrance? I will just take that later when I leave and I am leaving very early in the morning. No one will be any wiser.”

“And if you are photographed at the airport?” Taron asked, his voice deflated.

“Then they see me at the airport.” Robyn turned back to Taron. “The presentations that were made on Saturday were streamed live so that recoding is floating around the internet. Anyone who tries to find out why I was in Paris, there is the proof. The childcare conference and my presentation. Just so happened Taron was in Paris too and we met up. Big deal. Two friends meeting. Taron has explained countless times during this tour, during nearly every interview that we are going to see each other, get to know each and are firm friends. No one will know I was here the whole weekend Taron and if they find out who gives a shit. You needed a friend and I just happened to be around.”

“You know I think that just might work.” Lyndsey mused as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

“Robyn shouldn’t be pulled into this Lyndsey.”

“Are you and I going to have this conversation again Taron? I mean you are bringing her to your premier next week.”

“I know but…”

“No buts.” Lyndsey scolded. “Robyn is thinking this through. Putting some logic and rational into her thoughts. I think it’s a good idea for you to post a picture. ‘Manflu hits hard’ could be the caption.”

While Lyndsey and Robyn laughed, Taron frowned hard. “I don’t have manful.”

“Yes you do.” Robyn and Lyndsey replied in sync, both laughing lightly, Taron sitting back in the chair in a little huff before he coughed.

Robyn got off the chair and knelt in front of him. “Best of what could be a shit situation Taron.”

“How the hell are you so calm over all of this Robyn?”

She smiled at him. “Do you even know me at all?” She grinned as he sighed. “Yeah exactly. Let’s worry about what really is important.” She looked to Lyndsey. “Anything bad or nasty said?”

Lyndsey shook her head. “Not at all as far as I could tell. Just wondering why you were coming to his hotel.”

“So, let’s not stress over it. You are already in bits; we don’t need to add any more anxiety to how you are already feeling.”

“Might be a few more eyes on you both on Friday.” Lyndsey added.

Robyn kept her eyes on Taron. “What we expected anyway.”

“I will stay by you as best I can and if I can’t be right beside you, Lyndsey will be.” Taron assured her as he sat forward.

“I know. I trust you.”

It was a tight hug and even as Taron coughed, he didn’t give on his grip, feeling Robyn rub his back, her hand dipping to his neck too. “I don’t have manful.” He whispered into her shoulder once he had finished coughing and caught his breathe. 

Robyn giggled into his shoulder. “To be fair that is true and I did tell you that you have been a wonderful patient.”

“It’s a good caption though.” Mused Lyndsey.

Robyn took her head from his shoulder and turned to his publicist. “Let’s just be open and honest over the whole thing. I am sure his management have to make some sort of a statement anyway as to why he won’t be completing the end of his tour.” She watched Lyndsey nod. “Ok so the truth saves any complications. He was examined by a doctor whose diagnosis highlighted the early stages of pneumonia. If he continued the tour, he would have ended up in hospital so is following the doctor’s advice and taken to his bed to give his body time to rest and with that rest, hopefully will be able to attend the premier Friday night.”

Lyndsey grinned. “You know I think you would make a good publicist. You have a way with words.”

Robyn looked back to Taron who had let her go to move to sit back in chair, his energy levels quickly fading with the talking and sudden need to concentrate properly. “It just comes with my job.” She answered her. “You finish your toast?” She turned her attention to Taron watched as he nodded. “Want another?” A slight shake of the head. “Well you still need to take your tablets and cough bottle.” Although his face fell, she saw him nod and Robyn quickly sorted his tablets for him. “Down the hatch.”

It was a painful swallow but the water eased the scratch and taste of the tablets and he was getting used to the taste of the cough bottle too.

“Robyn how do you want your visit to be addressed, if it comes to that?” Lyndsey was very much in her publicist mode, letting the young woman physically take care of Taron, while she composed an email on her phone. She lifted her head to look at the two, a little smile on her face as Robyn had her hand on Taron’s knee once more, giving him the encouragement and comfort he needed to take the cough bottle she had set out for him. She waited until they were finished and Robyn was sitting back in her chair to ask the question again.

“With the truth.” The Irish woman answered. “I was in Paris, Taron needed a friend and I came over to see him. Right place, right time. I have nothing to hide Lyndsey and neither does Taron.”

Lyndsey nodded and went back to her email, while Robyn handed Taron the bottle of water. “One more drink and then bed.”

“What time is it?” Taron asked before he took a drink.

Robyn checked her watch. “Just after half ten.”

His face turned sad quickly. “You have to leave soon.”

“Not that soon. Still a few hours.” She replied.

“Robyn I am going to organise one of our cars to take you to the airport. Get you out through the back entrance.”

“Lyndsey you don’t…”

“I am doing it. So say thank you Lyndsey.”

“Thank you Lyndsey.”

“What time do you need to leave at again?”

“Three.”

“I will be back here at ten to three to take you downstairs and get you into the car and off to the airport.”

“Thank you.” Robyn couldn’t look at Taron because she knew his face would just show the miserable look of emotions that she was feeling. Although she had definitely gotten more time with him over the last two days, it wasn’t in the way she expected and this goodbye would be a difficult one because although she knew he was in wonderful hands with Lyndsey, Robyn’s need to care for Taron was so strong at the moment. Eventually she looked to him and he was half asleep in the chair. “Ok rocketman, time for you to get back into bed and sleep the night through.”

She got to her feet and took his hands giving him a slight pull to get him on his feet. It was a slow saunter to the bed and Robyn pulled back the duvet before Taron climbed up slowly onto the bed, laying back so he was supported by the pillows. Once he had his legs on the bed, Robyn lifted the duvet so he could tuck them in.

“You won’t be too warm. You need the bit of heat now that your temperature has come down. If you feel too warm during the night, throw the duvet off and keep the sheet over you.”

“If I am asleep, please wake me before you go.” Taron asked quietly. “I want to say goodbye.”

Robyn lay on the bed beside him, getting under the covers too, immediately opening her arms for him to cuddle into, once she was settled. It took him less than three seconds to find a comfortable spot on her chest, his legs folded to his own chest a little before he rested them on her right thigh. “It’s not goodbye.” She whispered to him, giving his right arm a gentle stroke. “It’s see you on Thursday. Now close your eyes and sleep. I will wake you.”

It was a little nod of acceptance he gave, his tired eyes closing. Taking to coughing again, it was a few minutes before he was comfortably settled after his body shook, Robyn pulling the duvet up over him. He knew sleep would fill him quickly and he reached over for her left hand, linking his fingers with hers, hoping the gesture was enough for him to let her know how much her coming to see him meant to him and with the little squeeze he got back, it was only something small to add to everything she had already done for him. Once again Taron was at a loss for how he was going to repay for her unlimited kindness and love that she constantly gave to him.

As Taron drifted off to sleep, Robyn knew Lyndsey was watching her every move but kept her eyes glued to his shoulder and it moved with every breath he took. The rattle in his chest was still there and would be for another while until his cough cleared but she could already see signs of the antibiotics working and his body temperature returning to almost normal was the start of his body reacting to the medicine. It would be a long three days for him until he could fly home.

“You will make sure he sleeps and rests?” She spoke up, at last looking Lyndsey’s way and as she figured, her eyes were glued to them.

“Always.”

With a nod, Robyn dipped her head to place a kiss on Taron’s hair. “Thanks.”

“No thank you Robyn.”

She didn’t answer but buried her face into Taron’s hair, wrapping her right arm around him tightly. As long as the three days were going to be for Taron, they were going to be just as long for her. It was a completely different situation to leaving a sick man compared to a happy healthy one and although she knew well, he would be looked after it was hard to leave him when he was still so obviously ill and she was very happy to fulfil his need for cuddles over the last few hours. She lightly kissed his hair and gently rested her cheek on his head, closing her eyes, feeling Taron breathing deeply against her.

Four hours later, as Robyn closed the zip on her case, she brought the neck of Taron’s jumper to her nose and inhaled for millionth time, closing her eyes. It was a familiar scent that always calmed her, made her stomach turn in fizzing knots and she took one more deep breathe in before letting the jumper go. She then pulled the jumper off and shivered as the slight cold in the room hit her. Her cardigan was still in the hotel room and she hoped Emma had taken it in her case and all Robyn had was her long-sleeved blouse she was wearing yesterday so she pulled it on over her t-shirt. She folded Taron’s jumper and getting to her feet, placed it in his case. Giving a quick look around the room, she was sure she had everything else in her case, her handbag ready to go for the plane too. She had texted Emma to tell her she was leaving at three and would meet her at the airport, both traveling back to Dublin to head straight to into work for the day. Robyn closed her eyes as she yawned. After Lyndsey left, fifteen minutes after Taron fell sleep, Robyn was left alone with him again and though she tried to sleep, she couldn’t. She settled for keeping her cuddle with him, rubbing his back every time he coughed in his sleep and he lay still other than that, his body getting some decent rest and sleep at last.

And that was why she was so reluctant to wake him up. She had easily slipped out from under him, fixing the duvet so his arms were covered and he hadn’t budged, easy breathes coming through his lips and she was worried that if he woke from his first somewhat deep sleep of the weekend, that he would find it difficult to sleep peacefully once again.

But she had promised him.

She made her way up onto the bed and knelt beside his sleeping form. He still lay on his side but had moved a bit once she had left him and while his right hand was tucked between his knees, his left was in front of his face, the duvet now covering him from his hips down his legs. She gently ran her index finger down his nose, waiting for him to move at her touch but he lay still. Robyn sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought and she absolutely hated waking him up but she had about five minutes before Lyndsey came to his room.

“Taron.” She said, cupping his cheek. “Taron?” He voice was a little louder and she saw his eye lids flutter. “Come on sweetheart, this was your great idea, not mine.” She let her thumb brush his cheek and slowly his eyes opened, the colour his iris’s finally back to the green she was used to seeing. “You made me promise to wake you and you have no idea how hard this promise was to keep.” She rubbed his cheek again as long breathe filled his lungs, his body moving as he coughed a little. “You are sleeping so soundly.”

“I wanted to say goodbye.” He said through a yawn come cough. “Or rather, see you Thursday. Did you sleep?” Robyn nodded, praying he was still half asleep as she lied to him and he couldn’t read the slight guilt in her face. “Good.”

Taron went to move but Robyn took her hand on his face and pushed down on his shoulder. “Don’t move. You are so comfortable.”

“I wanted a squishy hug.” He answered her sleepily.

“I can give you a sideways one.” Robyn bent forwards and wrapped her right arm around his back, feeling him wrap his around her, his face lifting into her shoulder. “You are to rest Taron. You are feeling slightly better but you push yourself, you will just take two steps backwards. Think of Monday. You are supposed to be filming on Monday. You need to be fit and healthy to do that.”

“I need to fit and healthy for the premier.”

Robyn shook her head. “No.” She said firmly. “That is a big what if still hanging over your head. Take these days to stay in this bed. Take Wednesday and Thursday at home and then I will see you Thursday and we can go from there. Lyndsey is going to organise a doctors visit for you in London too.” She felt him nod. “No more putting yourself under all this pressure Taron. Your health comes before everything, you hear me?” She felt another nod. “Good and please ring your mother at some point later on in the day.”

Taron groaned. “Yeah alright.”

“And me too.”

“I will.”

Robyn moved to kiss his cheek, taking her arm away from him, so she could look at him. “Take care of yourself.”

“I will.” He saw the half smile on his lips. “I will. I definitely will.”

“Thank you.” She leaned into and place a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you Robyn. For everything.”

“Any time.”

Her lips kissed his head again, Taron closing his eyes at the wonderfully sweet gesture that Robyn always gave to him. He opened his eyes as she moved away from him.

“Where’s the jumper?” He asked, his voice a little hoarse.

“Jumper?” Robyn questioned, her right hand rubbing up and down his right arm, hoping to take the chill she could feel on his skin away now that his upper body wasn’t covered by the duvet.

“You took my jumper off.”

“I put it back in your case.”

“Do you have anything warmer than this blouse?” Taron took his hand from his knees and ran his own hand over her shoulder, feeling the thin material under his fingers. “Your suit jacket?”

“It is still wet from Saturday.”

“Did you not bring a coat? Another jumper?”

“Just my suit jacket and cardigan and Emma has my cardigan in her case.”

“Go and get the jumper.” Taron said as firmly as he could manage.

“Taron?”

“Go and put the jumper back on. I know Paris isn’t exactly cold but it is the middle of the night and you will be cold.” He instructed. “Go and get it chicken.” Taron gently pushed on her shoulder, happy to see her move away from him and off the bed. The TV was still on in the background and it gave enough of a glow for him to follow her with his eyes and he watched her take off her blouse and pull his jumper on instead, her shoulders lifting as she took a deep breath as she got her head through the material. Once she had pulled it down and tucked the front length into her jeans, she walked back over to him to sit beside him on the bed. “Keep it.”

A little smile filled her lips. “If I keep taking your clothes, you are going to have nothing to wear.”

“Looks better on you anyway.” He managed a genuine smile. “I can get another one.”

“I will give it back to you on Thursday.”

“I want you to keep it Robyn.” He reached to take her right hand. “Please.”

“Okie dokie.” Inside Robyn was doing a little celebratory dance at getting to wear Taron’s soft and cosy jumper home, a little bit of him to take home with her, especially when leaving him this time was particularly hard. “Thank you Taron.”

“Remember to wash it.” Taron chuckled a little at her confused face. “I saw you smelling it. That something you learnt from Claire?” He felt the squeeze she gave his hand.

“I like your aftershave, you know this.” She admitted, realising she had been caught smelling his lingering scent on his jumper.

“I promised you a bottle for your birthday so wash the jumper and then when you get the bottle, you can spray it again.”

Robyn smiled. “Men’s aftershave is much nicer than a woman’s perfume.”

“That depends on who is smelling which scent Robyn. I happen to enjoy the perfume you wear too.” 

“Well I left my blouse in your case. You can keep it. I used my most expensive perfume this weekend.”

“What am I going to do with a blue V-neck blouse Robyn?” He asked another grin filling his lips, his face lighting up a little.

Robyn smiled back. It was the first time she had seen him smile and that smile reach his eyes. “Whatever you want with it.”

“Well I can’t wear it.”

“You can dress draíocht in it.” She suggested. “It will fit her.”

A beautiful wide grin filled his face. “That is a wonderful idea and what I will do.”

Both turned as they heard the click of the door unlocking, Lyndsey walking into the room. Robyn looked back to Taron, her heart sinking in her stomach, seeing the same sad look in his eyes that she knew was in hers.

“You set to go?” Lyndsey asked Robyn as she gently closed the hotel room door, seeing the two beside each other on the bed, Taron looking more like himself in colour but both bore the same gloomy look. “You know you are both going to see each other on Thursday?” She walked closer to the side of the bed. “It’s only three days.”

Taron kicked the duvet off and moved to his knees, his hands going to his ribs as they stung with the speed of his movements. He felt Robyn place her hands on his shoulders to help steady him and grip his shoulders as he leaned forward to counter a cough that filled him. He sat back on his heels, his eyes closed until his cough passed and although it didn’t as long as the previous torture his body suffered.

“What are you doing!” He heard Robyn start to scold him but as he knelt up and threw his arms, her words turned silent as he hugged her close to him.

“I want a proper squishy hug.” He said into her neck. “I need one before you go.”

Robyn had no words to return to him so instead held him just as tight and close as he was holding her, taking up the same stance as him on her knees. Compared to when she held him in the chair after Lyndsey cut his interview short and how overheated and sweaty his was, now he was his normal warm self and as he sighed against her, he didn’t cough. It was a completely change to how he had been and Robyn was so thankful for the strong dose of antibiotics which were working very quickly on his body. She rubbed her hands on circles around his back before moving to her favourite place on the back of his neck, taking a chance to run her fingers up through his growing hair. She felt and heard the groan he made into her neck.

“Didn’t get one of those at all.”

“That was your decision.” She replied to him and she gently scratched his head.

“Slightly regretting it now.”

“I will give you two on Thursday.”

“Deal.” Taron wrapped his arms right around Robyn’s back, squeezing her against him. “Thank you so much for this weekend. For helping me. I am honestly never going to be able to repay you back.”

“I don’t need you to repay me. Repay me by looking after yourself.”

“I will do.” He moved his head to kiss her cheek. “I promise and I will ring my mam too.” Once placing a soft kiss on her cheek moved back to hug her. “I will look after you on Friday too.”

Robyn sighed against him. “I have to go Taron.” She could see Lyndsey raising an eyebrow her way. “I can’t miss my flight.”

“And the tables have turned. Last time it was you keeping me from my flight.”

“It’s good to share and take turns.”

With one more tight embrace and one more rub to his back, Robyn let Taron go, placing her hands on his cheeks. “Sleep, rest and drink water and call your mother.” She watched him nod with a little smile. “Now lay back down and I will tuck you in before I go.”

Taron was glad of her suggestion to lay back down as he was starting to feel a little bit rough again and he propped himself up a little against the pillow, digging his legs into the duvet, Robyn pulling it right up over him, smoothing it down over his arms. She leaned over and once more kissed his forehead. “Three days Taron.”

“Three days.” He repeated, his eyes closing, as his body was comforted by the softness of the bed he lay on.

“See you soon rocketman.” Robyn made sure he was settled and ran a finger down his nose. “Sleep.”

Taron snuggled the left side of his face into the pillow under his cheek feeling the bed moving as Robyn got off it. He could already feel his eye lids getting heavy but his ears didn’t miss the quiet whispers though he couldn’t catch every word clearly.

“You done with the hugs and cuddles and touches now?” Lyndsey asked with a wide grin as Robyn lifted her case. “I do have a car outside waiting for you. You are going to miss your flight.”

“I just needed to make sure he was settled.” Robyn took a glance back to him.

“He is settled and you have to go.”

Robyn nodded. “I am ready.”

“I have already organised with the hotel to let you leave through the back entrance. I have a blacked-out car ready to bring you to the airport and it will take you down a side road away from the entrance to the hotel, taking away the chance of the media catching the car.”

“Thank you Lyndsey.”

“And I am already working with Taron’s management on his statement for missing the tour and keeping an eye on all social media too and I will watch over him and get him back to London safely, all ready for Friday.”

“Thank you Lyndsey.”

“You wanna leave his jumper in his case?”

“I think I am going to bring it home with me.” Robyn walked past Lyndsey and put her hand on the door handle taking one last look to Taron. “It’s my jumper now.”


End file.
